


Tragedy at Best

by DelicateCheeseCake



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Bonding, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Link, Ghirahim kinda feels bad for Link, Girl!Link, Gray Morality, I Don't Even Know, Link can talk, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnancy, She didn't sign up for this train wreck, Size Difference, Zelda and Hylia are two different people, possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 59,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateCheeseCake/pseuds/DelicateCheeseCake
Summary: Hylia and Demise made a deal long before the seal was set. Demise can have the surface and will never seek Skyloft if Hylia gives him the perfect bride. The goddess agrees and sets the ground work for a human to endure the Demon King's powerful being.Hundred of years has past and Link is finally ready, but not in the way she was lead to believe.





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very niche story I wanted to make. This first chapter doesn't have any explicit content so read all you want.  
> I will put warnings in later chapters so readers are aware.
> 
> Enjoy!

I was supposed to be the hero of Legend, or so I thought. Demise had won, but not how any of us expected. Zelda was freed of Hylia’s soul only for the goddess to reappear and  _ free the demon king herself!  _ I remember us, Zelda and I, holding on to each other for dear life as dark aura began to pour from the seal that held him.

 

The last pulse of power knocked us to the ground forcing us from watching as  _ he emerged. _ The demon king stood in the middle of the pit holding the sword Ghirahim in his hands. Raising it upwards a bolt of lightning struck the metal blade, the air sizzled with power as he examined it. His molten eyes gleamed with the smirk that formed on his lips.

 

The goddess Hylia stood like a shield between us and the demon king. Her long flowing gold hair draped down her back like a waterfall. She took one step forward when Demise swung his blade.

 

“No!” My body reacted on instinct, lunging to protect Hylia with my shield raised. But the electric blast went above us, right over our heads and smashed into the cavern wall behind us. A massive gouge was at least twelve feet across and six feet deep. A dark laugh filled the pit but I was too scared to turn around, my eyes glued on the horrid indent that just formed.

 

“Are you done messing around?” Hylia’s voice rang out. The laughter died to a chuckle before addressing the goddess.

 

“My apologies, but how many hundreds of years have I been stuck in this seal? Am I not allowed to stretch?”

 

“I suppose, but you don’t need to scare them away,” A golden hand touches my shoulder forcing me to finally look at the goddess. A soft genuine smile and kind eyes greet me before another hand runs through my hair. Hylia’s beautiful face held exhaustion and small traces of sadness.

 

“It’s going to be alright, Link. I promise.” Is she trying to convince me or herself? The goddess’s face turns cold as Demise chuckles again.

 

“Ah, is this the one I’ve been waiting for for so long?” The demon king’s voice drips with dark intent. My eyes drift over to him, finally able to look at the creature I was supposed to smite. He’s huge, his body covered in muscles and black and red scales. A mane of fire burning from his head with matching glowing eyes.

 

I raise my shield and sword only for Demise to laugh, “She’s beautiful and a fighter! I must say Hylia, you have out done yourself.” 

 

The goddess’s hand tightens on me, “Again you’re scaring her.”

 

His smile widens, “I suppose I can’t help frighten her, but I’m sure I’ll win her over soon.”

The air grows heavy and I can’t help but feel exposed under his gaze.

 

“I’ve been locked away for so long, I can’t help but be hungry for something so beautiful,” his voice is almost a low goarn. Each step he takes shakes the ground and as he draws closer the temperature rises. Demise towers over us, smiling down at me. I raise my shield only for Hylia to stand behind me and take the Mastersword from me. Her fingers lacing around mine and forcing the sword into her hand.

 

“What are you doing?” My voice is cracking as panic starts to seep in. She smiles sadly and tears leak from her eyes.

 

“I’m sorry Link, but I had to lie to you. These trials were never meant for you to defeat Demise.”

“Then what were they for?” Zelda rushes to my side and grips my now weaponless arm. She glared at the goddess, I’ve never seen my best friend so angry.

 

“If you lied to Link then you lied to all of us. I thought you were supposed to protect us, you brought the Hylians above the clouds to keep us safe and now it's all been a lie!”

 

“I am doing what is best for everyone! This is to end the war, a millennia of torment and bloodshed will finally be over.”

 

“By sacrificing Link?!” My blood runs cold. Hylia’s face scrunches, her eyes closed with perfect eyebrows meeting together while her shoulders slump. The soft golden glow that surrounds her dims.

 

“I’m going to die to end this war?” My body shakes slightly as I glare at the ground, droplets of tears began to fall. When did I start crying?

 

“No you will not die,” a gruff voice speaks above me. Demise lays his large clawed hand on my shoulder gently as if he expects me to jump away. He rubs the side of my neck with his thumb, I can feel his claw slightly grazing my skin behind my ear but no pain comes from it. Strange to find a bit of comfort in a being of pure malice and hatred.

“You will be coming with me to be my bride,” As if I couldn’t feel any lower I break a new record. The false comfort I had was a simple lie, another one to add to the pile. More tears drop to the ground and I refuse to look up. The air is too heavy above me, crushing me where I stand. Although I wish it finished the job.

Zelda gasps and her grip tightens, “Why did you do this? How is there no other way?”

“Because no more blood will be shed from this. We can return to the sky and the Demon King will rule over the surface. He will no longer attack us,” The goddess is strong in her conviction. But Zelda has other plans.

 

With a quick yank of my arm, we both set off running.


	2. Making a Run for It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter so read to your hearts content!
> 
> Cake~

If there was no hope in this attempt of an escape neither one of us showed it. We heard Hylia’s pleas to stop but it was in vain. With Zelda’s hand firmly clasped around mine we scaled the ramp back to the surface. We were halfway up when a gust of wind broke our composure, knocking us down.

 

Stealing a peek from the ledge I could see Demise with Ghirahim raised preparing for another strike in the middle of the pit. Gripping Zelda’s arm we helped each other to our feet.

 

“We need to move!” Zelda’s face gasped in horror, she wrapped her arm over my shoulder.

 

“Get down!” She yelled.

 

Another gust slammed downwards, pinning our bodies to the ground. I placed the Hylian shield over our backs, trying to deflect the blowing wind away.

 

“Are you okay?” Zelda nodded before we both stood. The air finally settling and we ran again

 

“Link! Grab the edge!” Sure enough there was a short enough distance to climb to the next level.

 

“Let go of my hand real quick,” as soon as she did I jumped and ran along the wall for a fraction of a second. I pulled my torso up to the next layer.

 

“Grab my leg and climb up!”

 

Zelda’s weight pulled me down but as soon as she could grab the ledge we both pulled ourselves to our feet and started the race again.

 

We’re almost there, almost out of this nightmare. A lightning bolt strikes the ground a few feet ahead of us.

 

“As much fun as this little chase has been, it’s time to end this game,” _he’s behind us now?_ My hands are shaking with Zelda’s, our eyes glued to the lightning bolt’s searing mark in front of us.

“It’s time to go my dear,” a clawed hand rest on my shoulder, feeling heavier than before. Zelda jerks me back and I fall to the ground. The palms of my hands sting as sharp rocks dig into my flesh. Looking over my shoulder I see Zelda standing between me and Demise.

“I won’t let you take her!” Zelda’s body shakes with her fists clenched and ready to fight.

 

The Demon’s fiery mane burns brighter as he snarls down at her, but Zelda's determination was unwavering.

 

“My patience is wearing thin,” Demise extends his arm out with an open palm towards my friend. Dark tendrils wrap around Zelda’s body, lifting her into the air. A cry of agony fills the pit as the shapeless appendages coil around her. Demise's face twists with a sick grin.

My body is screaming to stay down, every muscle and nerve filled to the brim with exhaustion. This whole journey may have been a lie, but Zelda isn’t. She is the only friend I have here. The only one who truly cares.

 

Every part of me is ready to break.

 

__Not yet, I have to save her._ _

 

I force myself to stand on trembling legs and stumble to her. One hand seizes a tendril then another and with all my might I heave only for the the strange appendage to turn to smoke in my hands.

 

With the force of my pull I fall to the ground. _This can’t be happening! Zelda can’t die._ But even still after everything I watch helplessly as my friend is crushed before me.

 

 _I still have one chance to save her._ I stand once again and turn my full attention to the Demon King.

“Stop! Please,” I throw myself at Demise. He's solid as a rock and doesn’t seem to react to my fists slamming into his chest over and over. A large arm pins me to his stomach and the other hand rests on my head.

 

“Stop this, Please! I’ll go with you just stop hurting her!”

 

The world falls silent, no screaming, no sound of the wind or leaves rustling. Just his breath and mine fill the deafening silence.

 

With a thud Zelda collapses, I twist in his hold to go to her only to be held back. Two giant claws rest on either side of my head letting me to see her but not move away from him.

“Is she breathing?” the questing hangs in the air. It’s not directed at anyone but Hylia answers.

 

“Yes, She’s alright. He would break the treaty if he killed her,” in a flash of golden light the goddess appears kneeling beside Zelda.

 

“It's time to take our leave, little hero,” his fingers smoosh my cheeks together making my lips pucker uncomfortable forcing my chin up to look at him. I shove his hand aside but don’t look away. His face is impossible to read.

 

“Please, can I say goodbye? I'm never gonna see her again.”

 

A simple nod is all I'm given before his claws release me. Staggering over I fall to my knees beside her. Blue eyes flutter open around gold lashes, they focus on me before tears pool at the corners.

 

“I’m so sorry, this is all my fault,” I wrap my arms around her and lay my head on her shoulder. Her soft rose smell fills my lungs with each shaky breath. The weight of today finally comes crashing down with sob after painful sob wrecking through me.

 

“No, you dummy. It’s mine. I fell first!” She chokes back. We both cry knowing this is the last moment we’ll share together. Stuck between two deities of unknown power, each pulling us apart in their sick game. With our cries finally settled and us back to our feet Zelda and I hug one last time.

“I’ll miss you, Zelda. You’ve always been my bestfriend,” my tears soak into her white dress.

 

“I’ll tell everyone what happened, I won’t let another lie be told from this mess. I love you Link. I pray-no, I hope we will see each other again,” and with one last squeeze our embrace ends.

 

The goddess’s hand falls to Zelda’s shoulder and in a flash they’re gone. And I’m cursed to stay with the Demon King forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, it's been fun to write!


	3. Now We're falling apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING  
> Sexual Intercourse  
> Dub-con
> 
>  
> 
> If you don't feel comfortable reading about these BACK OUT NOW!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways Enjoy,
> 
> Cake~

In a blur of black smoke we appeared in a large hall of gold and black stone. Columns of black marble stood proudly along the edges of the dark red carpet that lined the middle of the floor. Fire flickered from pedestals attached to the columns, a illuminating the long corridor up to a massive throne.

A loud groan erupts from Demise, turning I watch him stretch his large body before running a hand down his face. Gold eyes rest on me, they sweep up and down my body. His molten eyes change to dark red and a smile curves along his lips.

In one swift motion I’m halled into his arms, I thrash about but can’t escape his grip as he stalks to his throne.

“GHIRAHIM!” the demon king bellows.

“Yes Master?” I can’t see him or anything really, my face has been flattened against Demise’s broad chest. His body is hot and it seeps into my skin, comforting my tired muscles.

“Finish finding the rest of the servants, hire more if need be. Inform the generals of my return and once the castle is fully staffed order them to clean. This place hasn't seen a soul in so long it needs a scrub down,” his deep voice rattles through his chest into me. The vibration is soothing and my eyes flutter close.

“Yes Master.”

“I would like not to be disturbed for the next two days unless it is absolutely necessary.”

“Of course Master,” and with a snap the sword spirit is gone.

His stride stops and a thumb rubs my cheek. My eyes open with a moan of protest and stare into dark red. His smile widens, “tired my dear?”

“What are you going to do with me?” a dark chuckle sends a shiver down my spine. He slides me up closer to his face placing his large hand behind my head. Behind his teeth is a low orangish glow like fire hiding deep in his throat. Is he’s going to eat me?

“Don’t you remember what I said? You’re my bride, a perfect mate made just for me,” His eyes gleam and he rests his forehead against mine.

“I’ve been waiting for so long to have you by my side. For how many hundred years have I’ve been stuck in that seal forced to just imagine what you would even look like. I kept myself sane thinking of all the ways I would sink my cock into you, stuffing you full with me. And now that I have you in my grasp I can’t wait to hear your lovely voice scream my name,” dark lips crash into mine stealing my first kiss. 

Demise’s kisses are deep and hungry, sucking and nipping at my flesh. A finger finds my breast’s nipple through my tunic and strokes it making me gasp at the sensation. A fat tongue slithers in touching every part of my mouth sending warm feelings down between my legs.

Demise’s hands grope my bottom pushing me up farther in his arms. Holding on to his shoulders to keep myself from falling back, I gasp and wither when one hand finds its way under my shirt.

I push away with the last remnants of strength I have, I don’t budge but surprisingly the Demon King breaks the kiss.

“What’s wrong, little one? I’ve been pent up for so long I can’t help but be a bit rough.”

“Please stop! For a moment-I need to...I’ve never,” the sentence breaks off as I try and catch my breath. My face feels warm, my whole body feels like it's on fire. I lean my head against his broad shoulder, “I just need a moment I swear.”

Another dark chuckle quakes through him sending a shiver down my spine. Fear hangs in my stomach while a warmth pools between my legs. I don’t like this. Why is this happening? A clawed finger loops under the waist of my pants and before I can protest they’re cut in half. Demise tosses the shredded remains and finally sits with a sigh in his throne.

I’m sitting in his lap, I’m sitting in the Demon King’s lap with just a tunic and undies on!

Demise practically radiates power as he leans back in the large marble. His half-hooded eyes sweep up and down my body. A cheshire cat grin and glowing red eyes of a predator ready to gorge on its prey are all I see. One massive paw rests on my hip while the other runs under my shirt exploring my back. His skin is hot and rough, but it soothes my tired muscles as he massages the knotted nerves with the pad of his large thumb.

A sigh escapes my lips and my body nuzzles into the backrub.

“Does that feel good?” Demise’s voice is deeper now, almost a primal growl. I nod as he kneads a bundle of muscles that finally give under his expert touch.

“Mhmm, right there please,” the words left my mouth without my consent. I’m melting in his hands and he knows it. I’m snuggling into Demises stomach, so tired from this journey I can’t help but relax against the Demon King.

Something hard rubs my bottom, it pushes at my underwear as it grows larger. I shift in his grip, trying to get it out from under me only for it to spring up right between us. My throat goes dry at the size of it.

Demise’s member is huge, thicker than my arm’s girth and throbbing. The demon groans as he wraps a hand around the base. Every muscle in his body strained, Demise’s jaw clenches in concentration. A growl rips through him finally breaking all his restraint.

“I can’t wait anymore, I need you now.”

He lifts me up and nuzzles his face between my legs, “no, I’m not ready for this.”

Jagged teeth rip the only barrier between my most intimate parts and him. The shredded remains fall to his lap as Demise’s thick tongue licks and probes at my crotch. I hold onto his head for dear life, the flames don’t hurt me but block my vision. Nothing but fire dances around my eyes as his tongue circles around my clit.

Shameless moans echo throughout the hall and my legs shake at the pleasure, twitching around his head. The pressure builds with each lick and suck but before I climax he pulls away.

I whine and lift my hips higher trying to get any form of friction. He laughs, “Don’t worry I’m not done yet.”

Demise thrusts his tongue deep inside me. My fingernails dig into his scalp as a strangled cry escapes me. It’s so big it stretches my walls and fills me completely.

“Oh gods!” I cry out. My eyeballs rolling back into my skull. He pushes against my cervix flattening his tongue, stretching my walls further and filling me to the breaking point. I buck my hips grinding on his face as I cum. My first orgasm rips through me as Demise gently licks and rocks my body.

Once the incisal high is gone he lowers me to eye level. His mouth and chin are covered in my juices. I blush bright red. That’s all from me, isn’t it?

“I’m sorry,” my voice is weak and cracks. But Demise laughs so loud the hall shakes. 

“Don’t be ashamed for enjoying yourself. You looked so delicious I couldn't help but get a taste,” he kisses me, slow and sweet this time. I can taste myself on his lips.

“Now let's get to the main course,” he lowers me onto his shaft. Panic raises when his thick head brushes against my lips. I arch my back as it stretches my entrance, inch by painful inch I’m slowly impaled on his member. Soon I feel his thighs against my bottom and I know he is fully inside me.

Demise’s shaft is enormous compared to his tongue and I feel like I’m gonna burst. It’s pressing against spots I never imagined, his tip probing my cervix. My walls squeeze around him out of instinct, trying to adjust to the large appendage stuffing me.

A snarl rips from his lips and I force myself to look at him. Demise looks like he’s in pain. His brow is furled and his teeth are clenched, every muscle on edge in his temple and neck.

“You’re so tight, if you keep squeezing my cock like that again I won’t be able to hold back,” he grunts, burying his face in between my breast. He shreds the last article of clothing hiding my naked form from his gaze.

“So beautiful,” his voice is barely above a whisper as he cups each breast. My pale skin clashes against his black grayish hands, scales rub the flesh sending a painful mix of pleasure down into my gut. A thumb strokes a pink bud and I cry out. 

I’ve never played with myself and I’ve never been intimate with anyone so each feeling is strange and different. Even the littlest of touch feels like an explosion to me.

He pinches one and slowly brings the other into his mouth. His tongue laps over the sensitive nipple and I moan. I watch as his lips claim my breast’s peak and sucks.

Moans and whines fill the room with each suckle. My hips grind on his hard length earning me a groan from the massive demon. He breaks away from my chest and a soft no leaves me.

With two hands he engolfs my hips, gripping them to the point of leaving bruises and starts a slow grind. He lifts my body like a toy, pulling me up till only the head of his member remains then smashes me back down. Stars dance in my vision with each thrust Demise’s hips lunge up to met mine.

Grunts and snarls erupt from the Demon King only challenged by my moans and cries. My breast rub against his chest sending me spiraling further into madness. The sound of skin slapping skin echos around us. One massive hand gropes my right breast before clamping down on my nipple.

“Ahh! Oh gods, I’m gonna-” the words break off. The world is falling apart around me as the pressure builds. His movements are harsher now, thrusting faster as I give in.  
His lips find mine and I eargly kiss back, our tongues smash together and I moan into his mouth with another thrust.

“Who is giving you this pleasure?” his lips brush against my ear. His voice is deep and draws me in. I’m so close,but I can’t say it. I can’t say his name. I don’t want to give him that satisfaction.

In one quick motion he re-angles himself and thrusts into me so deep my world finally breaks, “Demise!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. You can tell I did because this is the longest entry!
> 
> I won't lie this was fun to write.


	4. After Care and After Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warning this chapter
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Cake~

By the night’s end I can't move, Demise really is a demon.  He nearly killed me with his own climax. Roaring to the heavens as he releases, filling me past any human’s limit. I don't remember how many times I came before he did. And even then he still wanted more.

 

Once midnight stuck he finally finished, sweeping up my ragdoll body bridal style. I passed out for I don't know how long and by the time I’m conscious I'm being lifted out of a large regal bathtub.

 

“Don't worry, little hero. We'll be in bed soon,” his whispers in my ear before wrapping me up in the softest towel I've ever touched. Demise seats himself on the outer edge of the tub and rests me on one thigh. He pats me dry and leans me back against his chest as he tends to himself.

 

A massive arm reaches over me and my curiosity gets the better of me. My hand peaks out from towel and run a finger over a row of scales. They’re hard and the edges are a bit dull, but could still cut with enough force. Demise chuckles without stopping his self cleaning routine.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” He asks. I shrug, picking at the underside of a scale with my nail.

 

“Don’t these hurt?” my throat feels raw and my voice suffers for it.

 

“They can be a pain to clean, but no. They do not,” he says matter-of-fact.

 

“Do they flack off? Or molt?”  _ Curiosity killed the cat, Link. _

 

Demise snorts before lifting me and walks to the door, “My scales don’t  _ molt.”  _

 

A large velvet bed is all I see in the massive bedroom. My mind doesn’t have the energy to process anything else, nor do I want to. A lavish gold and red embroidered comforter drape over the mattress with a mountain of matching pillows arranged neatly against the dark headboard. It looks so inviting.

 

Demise sets me down on the bed and drops to one knee in front of me. Even like this he is still towering over me. His burning mane travels down his back lighting the pitch black room.

 

“These scales will never fall off with age, but apply enough force-,” Demise pinches one and plucks it. Dark red blood pools at the wound, dripping down onto my towel. I jump at the sight and hold my hands under his arm to stop the blood from getting everywhere. A full belly laugh erupts from the Demon King before he licks the wound clean in one swipe.

 

I pull his arm down to get a better look only to see it completely healed. The scale hadn't grown back but the hole it left no longer bled.

 

“Are you worried for me? Your heart really is the purest,” he chuckles, shaking his head. My face burned at the statement.

 

“No, I just-You didn’t have to do that? You could have just told me!”  _ Don’t be hysterical. _

 

“Ha, well there is something I need to give you before this night is over. You see this scale has a fraction of my power in it and if a lowly creature were to take it-”

 

“They would become more powerful. Like you?” He snorts.

 

“Not even close. They would have power but not enough to even be a thorn in my side. Any creature that walks the surface knows this is my scale, they would sense my aura from it. And cower at the mere glimpse of it. Each general has one as well as Ghirahim, but this one will be going to you,” he drops it into my open palm. It’s hot like a piece of coal and I nearly drop it in shock.

 

Demise laughs before taking the scale and crushing it in his hand. Dark tendrils of smoke seep out between the gaps of his fingers, “I believe it is customary in hylian culture for a male to give his lover a ring.”

 

Laying in the middle of his palm is a beautiful dark ring. A red diamond sits at the center and blooming around it are black petals inlined with gold. And scales overlapping like chainmail make up the band.

 

The Demon King takes my left hand and slips the ring onto my finger.

 

“Now every demon and living creature will know you belong to me,” he seals my fate with a soft kiss to my forehead.

  
  
  


Rays of sunlight dance in front of my eyelids. I groan, I’m probably late for class again. Instructor Horwell isn’t gonna be happy with me this time. I can already hear him, “Link, late again. Tsk tsk.”

 

I need to get up, but I’m so sore. My body feels like it’s been through a meat grinder. I don’t want to get out of bed. I warm and cozy under these thick sheets. This bed is heaven right now.

 

Horwell will give me a failing grade for the day if I don’t move. Sitting up quickly sends a shot of pain down into my stomach. 

 

“Urgg...That’s not good,” I whisper, keeping my eyes closed from the irritation.  _ Maybe it’s that time of the month? No, this is more intense than cramps. _

 

I place a hand over my stomach, feeling an abnormally warm spot pool under my skin. I’m not wearing my night shirt. My eyes peel open to pale skin, I’m not wearing anything. There’s buries everywhere, large black and blue handprints all over me. And bitemarks?

 

Memories flashback before my eyes, Hylia releasing Demise, Me and Zelda running, and then the throne room. All the blood drains from my face: I’m not in my room at the Academy, I’m laying naked in the Demon King’s bed.

 

Panic rushes through me once the weight of the situation finally hits me. Hylia sacrificed me to end the war. I’m not the hero, I never was. What am I now? Demise’s bride. What does that even mean?

 

A low grumble breaks my train of thought as something dark brushes my side. A large arm covered in scales lays next to me, the palm touching my naked thigh. I’m in the crook of his arm, I spelt tucked against the Demon King like a doll. Turning I see he is still asleep, laying on his back. Demise’s firey hair is black as night, spewing about the pillows, but not burning anything.

 

“Huh, I guess even Gods have to sleep,” I joke. 

 

Why does he even want me? If this has all been a lie then why have me go through the silent trails and every dungeon on the surface? Something’s off, this deal doesn’t make sense…

Demise stirs, his arm pulls me closer to his body as a another grumble can be heard. His hair turns back to its red and orange flames and his golden eyes open. I pull the sheets up to my chest once they land on me.

 

A smirk spreads across his lips, “Why hide what I have already seen?”

 

“Because I don’t trust you. And I don’t like what you did to me yesterday,” I sneer back. Demise erupts with laughter, his hand rests on my stomach. He pulls me closer as he sits up against the headboard.

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that, little hero! If I remember right your lovely flower was dripping down my chin,” Demise takes my face in his hand and forces me to look at him. His nose inches from mine.

 

“You were grinding on me like a little animal in heat. You clenched so tightly around my tongue, I honestly thought I might have hurt you until that beautiful scream ripped from those pretty lips of yours.”

 

“SHUT UP! I didn’t want this. I’ve never even had a first kiss till you stole it! And I have a name so don’t call me ‘little hero’,” I scream back. His smile grows wider, showing more of his jagged teeth. His eyes gleam as he pulls me into his lap with the sheet still wrapped around me.

 

“I can understand your anger,  _ Link.  _ Being thrown into a war you had no part in or knowledge of and told you are the key to ending it. But I can promise you this, you are a hero. Both sides can agree to that. For you have quilled my hunger and rage. Now and before.”

 

“What do you mean?” His face contorts into a scowl. The room grows cold and the sunlight vanishes.

 

“The goddess has told you I am a being of pure malice and hatred, but do you ever wonder why that is? I was becoming too powerful that the golden goddesses sought to undermine me. **_By taking the one thing I could not live without!_ ** ”

 

He’s practically crushing me in his grip, the pressure only letting me take small breaths.

 

**_“And do you know what that was?”_ ** I shake my head, afraid to know the answer. What could they have taken? Demise is a god so it could be anything from the sun to the night sky. The air stills and pressure eases on my lungs. I stare into molten eyes. Why does he look so sad now?

 

**_“You, Link. The goddesses took you away from me.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> And thank you for the comments guys! I know I've only gotten two but they're both make me smile~


	5. Not Even Time Can Save You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning  
> Identity crisis  
> Sex
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy~
> 
> Cake

_ I will not lie to you, I started this war. I wanted the surface and the Triforce, but your kind prayed to the goddess for help. Humans are weak compared to us demons, but what you lack in strength you made up for in numbers. Battles raged over for days until not a human soul was left, but the blood shed did not satisfy me. It only brought more anger. _

 

**_“If you continue this war there will be no world left for you to rule,”_ ** _ Hylia would whisper into my head every night. The goddess sought to weaken my mind, but it only backfired. In my rage I destroyed infantry after infantry. Dead soldiers littered my path and the goddess’s voice never spoke to me in my slumber again.  _

 

_ The war was turning in our favor, but the humans persisted. They cling to the goddess for strength, praying that she would save them. _

 

_ Demons fought furiously against your kind but there was a lone soul who bested a high ranking officer and continued to lead the fight against us. This soul gave your kind false hope and had became a thorn in my side. So I sought them out personally, best to squash the bug now before a swarm appears. _

 

_ Any human I have ever come across one-on-one ran at the mere sight of me and most prayed to the goddess at the sound of my name. But not you, you stood your ground and raised a broken sword to me. A rusted thing with a jagged blade, barely fit to cut grass. _

 

_ I laughed, but couldn’t help the growing curiosity of you. A female human fighting the Demon King with a cracked blade. Such a odd creature you were then and still are. _

 

_ I let you live out of respect for your misplaced valor and told you to never fight again. Of course you didn’t listen, word of a young woman fighting in the army of the goddess soon reached my ear. Anger boiled inside me, it was my mistake not to kill you. _

 

_ The goddess must have blessed you with a new blade, one that was worthy of a fight. I expected you to fall quickly but you refused to stay down! You must have been training or perhaps it was the endless war sharpening your skills. Light on your feet and agile you gave me a good duel, I can respect that.  _

 

_ But I still won. I knocked you unconscious with the butt of my handle and you collapsed. A young woman laying in a bloodsoaked battleground at my feet. Determination and pain plagued you’re features even in sleep. I should have killed you, but my curiosity had turned to wonder. I yearned to know more about you. What drives a human through such desperate struggles?  _

 

_ You were so strange, Link. A human that should have run out of fear stood in my way. A girl that fought with a god and lost, but continued fighting nonetheless. _

  
  


Demise watched me after his story, his gold eyes never leaving my face. Maybe wondering if I believed him? It didn’t sound familiar or make any sense for that matter. How could this girl from the past be me?

 

“I don’t know how to tell you this, but humans don’t live that long. There is no way I’m the girl your talking about,” I can feel his claws tightening at my hips.

 

**_“Yes, you are. Link, if Hylia was able to hide in the flesh of a mortal for generations how would it not be possible to place the soul of a human into a new vessel?”_ **

 

I pale, “Are you saying I’ve been brought back from the dead?”

 

**_“No, you’ve been reincarnated. A different lifetime, but the same soul lingers in you,”_ ** a clawed finger pokes my chest. The room grows cold, but not from Demise. My heartbeat booms in my ear drowning out any sound. Why can’t I catch my breath?

 

“That can’t be right. That can’t be right,” I recite the words over and over. A hand touches my cheek but I don’t stop. Demise is saying something but its miles away.

 

But he’s right. Hylia is a goddess as much as Demise is a god. I don’t know what rules they have to abide by, if any at all. They literally can do anything.

 

And if that’s true I’m not really me. I’m someone from the past that gets a second life just to be a bartering tool between gods. Does that means I have memories from before of Hylia and Demise? Of people that are dead? Did I know my parents? Did I have siblings? Did they die in the war too?

 

A million questions rage through my mind, tearing away at the reality that I believed and trusted.

 

**_“Link,”_ ** my entire life has been a lie. I was never going to become a knight. I was never going to have a simple life on Skyloft.

 

**_“LINK!”_ ** Demise roar breaks my trainwreck of a mind and lonches me back into the present. My lungs frantically gasp for air inducing a coughing fit. 

 

_ Why can’t anything go right today? _

 

Demise pats my back gently helping my breathing return to normal.

 

“If what you’re saying is true will I ever get those memories of the past back?” His fingers grazed my cheek tucking hair behind one pointed ear.

 

“Hopefully not. It would be rather...harmful,” Demise’s words drift through the air, but still hold a heavy weight. His voice no longer dripped with powerful anger thankfully.

 

“What do you mean?” A claw travels down my arm, tugging at the sheet and threatening to remove my only protection from his eyes.

 

“Nothing that needs worrying about right now,” his tone is deeper, but not with anger. I can feel all the blood rush from my face and fear pools into my gut. I slap my hand on his chest, if he’s gonna do this I might as well ask for some tenderness.

 

A flash in his eyes tell me I got his full attention. My mouth goes dry and my hands are shaking. I swallow what little saliva I have and go for broke.

 

“Before you-um...you know, can I at least tell you something? And perhaps ask a favor?” I smile weakly at him, but a nod is all I’m given. Lowering my gaze, I don’t know if I can look at him. Who has a one sided heart-to-heart with a demon? Or  _ the Demon King for that matter? _

 

_ Rip it off like a bandaid, Link. _

 

“I’ve never had sex before or messed around with anyone, so this is all really new to me and confusing. Last night hurt and I’m still sore from it. I know I’m not gonna persuade you to not do this, but I’ll I’m asking is...just please go slow for me.”

 

The room grows silent and my face burns red. A low chuckle escapes the demon.

 

“We’ll see,” Demise cups my chin and pulls me into a deep kiss. He runs his hands down my sides and slides his thumb along the spine of my back. His fat tongue brushes my lips but doesn’t forcefully enter. I feel so warm and it’s not from Demise this time. I lean more into the kiss, getting on my knees so I can reach him better.

 

Another brush of his tongue and my lips part willingly. It slithers in exploring every part of my mouth. I moan as our tongues intertwined, his hard length pokes my bottom. Demise breaks away and starts a trail of kisses down my throat. His claws hold me up closer to him, each one resting under my breasts, giving them a lift.

 

Demise sucks the juncture of my neck and shoulder, heat burns between my legs. I'm panting as his lips travel lower. A finger runs over a nipple and I moan.

 

“All mine,” he growls. His eyes have shifted back to a dark red as he flips me over on to my back with ease. He moves between my legs, lifting them up around his hips. His prick spreads my entrance and slowly fills me.

 

**_“Completely and forever,”_ ** Demise groans.

 

_ Why does he feel bigger? _

 

It hurts more than last night too. Tears leak from my closed lids and a sigh escapes Demise. He’s fully inside me now.

 

“Open your eyes little hero,” he grunts and I obey. His large body towers over me trapping me underneath him. A smile stretches his face with a hard thrust.

 

“I want to see you when I’m fucking you. Don’t look away from me,” Demise leaves the warning hang in the air.

 

He starts a harsh pace, thrusting into me fast and hard. Claws dig into my hips as he ruts against me. Skin slapping together fills the room and his member slams into me so hard I cry.

 

“Pl-lease stop. It hurts!” Demise grunts and slows to a halt. His breathing is ragged, but not from exhaustion. I can feel him throbbing in me and I look down to where we are connected to see a large bulge. My eyes widen at the sight of it.

 

“That’s…,” my voice trails off and Demise laughs in my ear.

 

“My cock inside you. And when I’m done you’ll have a womb full of my seed,” I can feel his smile brush the tip of my ear before he starts a slow thrust. The pain has dulled and pleasure seeps in.

 

“Do you like that?” my face burns in embarrassment, but I nod nonetheless.

 

“Say it,” Demise growls and gives a hard thrust hitting something that makes me moan. I grit my teeth and close my eyes.

 

_ I’m not giving in that fast again. _

 

Demise snarls and slams into the spot with more force,  **_“what did I say about closing your eyes?”_ **

 

_ Not yet. I can still hold on a little longer. _

 

He gropes my breast with one hand and sucks the other, “Oh gods!”

Demise slows to a soft rut, not enough friction to make me cum, but the pressure is gonna send me into madness. I try to lift my hips more, I just need a little more. A massive hand forces them back down.

 

**_“I’m not letting you off that easily. If you won’t obey me I will make you beg for it.”_ **

 

His thumb rubs against my clit and I feel like I’m gonna explode. Then he stops, and just pinches my nipple. I cry out and whine at the sudden emptiness from his member leaving me.

 

_ Don’t say it. _

 

**_“Beg me to let you cum,”_ ** I can feel his hot breath on my face. He plays with my clit and thrust back in only to stop before it becomes too much. Demise continues this relentless pace for what felt like forever, bringing me so close to the edge but never allowed to go over.

 

_ I can’t. I can’t do this. _

 

“Please,” the word falls off my lips, barely a whisper.

 

“What was that? I can’t hear you,” He thrusts hard, filling me completely but doesn’t move. I squeeze him, feeling his throbbing length probing against my cervix. Every vein and wrinkle of his girth stretching me to the breaking point. He’s so big it’s a miracle he can even fit at all.

 

“Please let me cum,” I moan softly. A quick thrust is all I’m given, making me whine pitifully.

 

“Louder, little hero,” I can hear the smile in his voice.

 

“Please! Please let me cum. I need it!”

 

He plows into me mercilessly, crushing me into the mattress under his massive body. I whither and moan clinging to him for dear life. My legs wrap around him, but Demise is so large my toes don’t even touch.

 

“Open your eyes, I want to see all of you,” I obey. All I see are his jagged teeth in his smile, I feel like he’s going to eat me.

 

“So beautiful and all mine,” he bites down on my neck, his tongue lapping at the blood leaking from the wound. I cry out in a strange mix of pain and pleasure as he hits that special spot deep inside me. My eyes roll back into their sockets.

 

“Ahh, I’m gonna-I’m gonna-” My voice breaks into a gasp.

 

He grunts, gripping my hips and pounding into me harder. My toes curl and my back arches off the bed. Demise is so big, he’s going to break me soon.

 

“That’s it. Cum for me.”

 

As if on command my world explodes. Colors dance across my eyes as my orgasm rips through me. My walls squeeze around him and I feel him swell. Demise roars as he pushes into me so deep and releases. 

 

I whine at the warm sensation of his cum flooding into my gut. Each pulse filling me more and more. Demise thrusts with the rhythm as he rides out his own climax. His still hard cock hitting that special spot just right.

 

_ So much pressure...It feels so good... _

 

Without any warning I cum again, squeezing Demise’s length and drawing his seed in deeper. My legs clamp around him and a gasp escapes me. Every muscle seizes, my vision whitens and the loudest scream I’ve ever made fills the room.

  
  


Light dances across my eyelids forcing me out of my comatose state. I try to get up only for a large hand to weigh me down,

 

“There is no need to get up. Rest, my dear. You’ve earned it,” His deep voice vibrates into me and for once I happily obey. I lay back onto his chest curling into a warm ball. A sheet drapes over me and I’m lured back to sleep by the sound of Demise’s breathing.

  
  
  
  


My claws run through her soft wheat colored hair as I marvel at the sight of her finally in my grasp. I’ve waited so damn long to have her back and now she’s here, sleeping peacefully on my chest. I’ll never let her out of my sight again. She ran from me before, but now look at her.

 

My little hero resting comfortably on me, exhausted after being thoroughly fucked. Her belly visibly swollen with my seed, the spectacle making my cock rock hard again. But I mustn’t be to rough with her or else we will be repeating history.

 

No, I will not let that happen. She won’t escape again.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has been fun to write. I really hope I can get the next chapter out by next week. Work has been slowing down and I'm super happy to have some time to myself!
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think so far. I really appreciate it!
> 
> Cake


	6. Library kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning  
> Sex  
> Identity crisis
> 
> I might stop using chapter warnings. I don't know if they're really necessary.

I lay on cold ground, draped in the finest silks and jewelry, but even with its exquisite beauty, I feel miserable and homesick. Sitting up I see nothingness surrounds me, a blackened void stretching out for miles with me at its center.

“I won't stay here Demon King! I'll find a way out!” I stand to shout and my voice echoes in the darkness.

In the void I feel something move, it pulses with anger and pulls my body closer. My bare feet sliding closer to the source.

“If you try to run again I will slaughter more. I'll bring humanity to extinction and it will all be your fault,” the threat hangs over me. Physically holding me down like chains. The dark entity grows larger holding me in the palm of its hands. Glowing red eyes staring right through me.

It's fingers morph into a gilded cage, my hands grip at the bars, “please let me go!”

The red eyes grow darker and my vision blurs.

“Here you will be all mine.”

 

I wake with a start with sweat cling to my forehead. A large hand strokes my back and the rhythmic breathing of Demise brings me back to the present. Even for a Demon King his chest is pretty comfortable to lay on. Scares line the scaleless skin as his power pulses under the skin, causing it to switch between dark veins crawling across his chest then disappearing to reveal a grayish hue.

He grumbles and pulls my body closer to his face, “as much as I want this moment to last, it’s time to get up.”

I curl in closer and whine in protest.

“Five more minutes,” my body is screaming for me to rest. I guess sex really takes a toll on you.

He chuckles, but lifts himself into a sitting position. Demise cradles me in the crook of his arm like a child.

“You need another bath,” my face grows red at the thought of him washing me again.

“I can do it myself,” I try to get out of his grip but he effortlessly keeps me in his hold. Demise carries me through the large golden door, revealing the lavish washroom. The tub could rival the size of a pool. Different jars and bottles lined the edge with strange liquids, some pitch black and others clear.

Demise lowers me and my feet touch the cold tile. I shiver as I’m left standing naked in the chill of the room. He fiddles with the nobs and water slowly fills the bathtub. A full length mirror pulls my attention away from Demise.

The bite mark that he left has healed somewhat, now looking a few days old. Dried blood clings around my collarbone and the puncture wounds are a faded red. Demise must have used magic to speed up the process.

Around my breasts are black and blue hickies along with cuts from his claws. Large bruises of his hands cover my hips as well as a few less severe bitemarks. My eyes go wide at what rests between my hips, a noticeable bulge protruding from my normally lean frame.

I lay my hand over my stomach feeling the all too real bump, warmth greets the skin of my palm. The bump isn’t taught and gives a little with a slight poke. Looking down I can still see my toes, but the bulge covers most of my feet. Even my belly button sticks out a bit.

“I look pregnant…” I whisper, fear rises at the thought of him hearing me.

Swallowing what little saliva I have left I turn to see Demise watching me, his member standing at full attention. In one quick motion he’s behind me, his length rubbing along my back. A large scaly hand rests over mine, covering it and my stomach completely.

“You look so beautiful filled with my cum,” Demise says with a squeeze of his hand. Liquid leaks between my legs falling to the floor with a plop. I feel like I could vomit.

“I have business that needs attending, so this-” he slaps his prick against my back, “-will have to wait.”

A hardy laugh leaves him, “but perhaps it will be good motivation to finish quickly.”

Thankfully Demise lets me bath in peace, telling me which vials was safe for me to use and where I can find the towels afterwards. He washes himself quickly before leaving me to soak in the warm water alone.

“Wait! What about my clothes?” Demise is halfway through the threshold when the thought occurred to me.

“There will be something for you to wear laid out on the bed. I will have a more suitable wardrobe made out for you soon,” he calls back before closing the door.

“More suitable?” The question echos softly around me.

_Whatever! I’ll worry about that later. Right now I need to scrub a layer of skin off…_

Every muscle feels better after my bath and even the bump has diminished. I tiptoe back into the bedroom wrapped in a blanket sized towel to find a white dress laying on the neatly made bed. Resting on top of the clothes is a note.

I will not be back for a few hours. You may explore the other rooms if you desire so, but know that you cannot leave this wing. Doors that lead out will not open for you as well as any room I deem unfit for you to enter. There are no servants either, I would like you to get familiar with the layout before anything. If you get lost call for Ghirahim, he will help you.

Demise

“Cool. I guess,” sighing I throw the note aside to get a look at the dress. _It’s just a long shirt..._

Pulling it over my head I situate the wide collar to rest on both shoulders before realizing I have no underwear. I frantically pat the dress in hope that maybe it was somehow on top the whole time.

“Great! No bra or undies!” I yell, flopping back on the bed. My stomach rumbles forcing another thought to the forefront of my mind.

“And what am I supposed to eat?” I grumble. Did he forget humans need food?

I look over the note again, maybe Ghirahim could help with that.

“Wait. No way am I asking him. That sicko probably knew about this whole scheme from very the beginning. I’d rather starve than ask him for help!”

 

Walking out of the bedroom laid to respectable sized lounge, large plush couches curved around a fireplace in the middle of the room. It flickered and danced as I placed my hands towards it, appreciating its heat. Strange knickknacks of demonic origin lined the built in shelves of the room. Some encased in glass, others in gilded cages for some odd reason.

The door on the left is locked so I try the right. It leads to a long hallway. Every other door is locked, but one reveals a massive library. I don't really read for pleasure, but I guess I can look around.

I grab a leather-bound book off one shelf to find it's in a different language. Not a single character looks familiar to me. Putting in back with a huff, I travel deeper into the enormous library.

An elegant fireplace stands against the far wall accompanied by three large armchairs.

These must be made for Demise.

A coffee table carved from dark wood sits in front of the chairs and on it is a small stack of blank paper and pencils.

I guess I can doodle for a bit.

 

“So this is where you’ve been, Skychild,” in a flash of diamonds Ghirahim appears. His smirk ever present on his face and red cape flowing softly around him.

“Master asked me to check in on you. I’m sure he’ll be happy to know you’ve been keeping yourself entertained without causing trouble,” Ghirahim leans over the coffee table to see my work scattered about. I glare at him from my spot on the chair. So many questions race through my head, but even if I ask him I doubt he’d answer truthfully.

“Heh. Aren't these cute,” he plucks one and to my embarrassment it's the portrait of Zelda. He examines it in the light of the fireplace, a toothy smile spreads across his face.

“Although a study of my perfect form would be leagues better than the spirit maiden,” Ghirahim laughs before jokingly tossing it into the fire.

“Hey! Don’t do that!” jumping up I try to grab it from his hand.

“Hah! Finally got a reaction out of you. I thought my poor skychild was giving me the cold shoulder,” he says, draping his arm over his face in a mocking pose.

“Stop it! You knew about this whole treaty crap from the beginning didn’t you?” I yell at him. Ghirahim looks me and simply shakes his head.

“I did know Master and the goddess were working on some middle ground, but I only knew bits and pieces. Just enough to get the ball rolling I guess you could say,” he sighs.

“The goddess filled in the gaps after I kidnapped your friend, thought it was odd you looked like her…” He’s talking about the past.

“You mean my past self?”

“Yes.”

“Can you tell me what happened?”

“Skychild, you’re going to have to be more specific than that,” he groans and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Okay...What was she like?” He huffs at me like its a stupid question

“Like you,but a little more rough around the edges. She barely knew how to use a sword properly. I’m glad the goddess fixed that with you,” Ghirahim grins down at me.

“But then again I could be wrong after all Master kept her mostly to himself.”

“What do you mean by that?” He grimaces.

“Probably not the best wording on my part, I suppose he hasn’t told you about our traditions. We demons can be very possessive of our mates, especially demons of higher rank with lower ones. I believe you humans have something called marriage but we have bonding.”

“Which is?” At least I’m getting a good bit of information today. Ghirahim sighs with the shake of his head.

“This should be coming from our master not me. After all, you are _his_ mate …”

“Our master?” A hollow feeling spreads through my gut, sending a chill down my spin. A wicked grin spreads across the sword spirit’s face.

“Demise is the master of all life on the surface now or have you forgotten?”

Ghirahim senses my panic and turns towards me with a softer smile. He snaps his fingers and with a flash red and gold diamonds materialize a small plate of bread goods on the coffee table.

“You should feel honored. Master is the most powerful being in existence and he chose you!” Ghirahim holds the plate out to me.

“Power isn’t necessary in a relationship,” I say taking a muffin.

“It is for demons,” he soberly says.

Silence draws between us as I eat. Ghirahim sits across from me in one of the large chairs, simply looking over the doodles I have made. He occasionally smiles at the cartoonish scribbles before he stops me from taking another muffin.

“You don’t want to ruin your appetite for dinner, do you?”

“How late is it?” He shrugs.

“Around five. It should be ready soon,” He takes a bite out of the treat I had tried to grab.

“Do demons only eat one meal a day?”

“No, why do you ask?”

“I haven’t been giving anything today. I didn’t know if Demise forgot or just didn’t know humans eat three meals a day,” a sinister grin overtook Ghirahim face.

“Or something else was on his mind perhaps?”

My face grew hot and I turn away from the sword spirit. Ghirahim laughs at me, he always liked to mess with me. This situation must be a dream come true for him.

“Haha! I’m sorry to say skychild but it was probably the latter. I’ll inform Master, hopefully you won’t distract him again!”

“I didn’t do anything! That was all him!”

Ghirahim cools down from his laughter and simply smiles at me, “You are so fun to tease.”

The door to the library bangs open and the sword spirit gets to his feet and bows to the new presence. I peak my head around the armchair to see Demise walking towards us. I slid back down into the massive seat feeling smaller at his sheer size.

Demise’s glowing gold eyes rest on Ghirahim, “I see you have been playing with your food again.”

“I would never dare touch something I know doesn’t belong to me, Master,” Demise laughs.

“A loyal servant to the very end. I don’t believe I could ever replace you Ghirahim,” the Demon King smirks.

“Thank you Master. I will go check on dinner,” and with a snap of his fingers the Demon Lord was gone, leaving me alone with Demise.

“Have you found something to read?” He asks, standing in front of the chair. Each hand gripping one armrest trapping me in.

“I don’t think I can read anything in this library. It’s all in a different language,” I squish myself down further into the seat. I’m afraid to see his hungry eye’s again.

“Ah, I apologize. I can have them translated for you if you wish. Just tell me what you would like,” Demise moves to sit down and I push him back with my foot.

“Hey you’re gonna squish me if you sit down. Find your own chair!”

“Everything here is mine including you,” Demise snaps and lifts me by the back of my shirt. He sits and the armchair creaks in protest under his weight. I’m dropped into his lap with a yelp of surprise and before I can try to escape his hold a massive hand lands on my thigh. He kneads the flesh and smiles with how it mushes underneath his finger.

“So soft,” he growls loosening his hold and runs his hand up and down my leg, marveling at how the skin prickles with goosebumps under his touch.

“Like a perfect creamy tart and all for me,” Demise whispers into my ear. His lips brushing against the pointed lobe, turning the tip red.

“I’m not food,” I whisper, staring into the fireplace. Demise laughs and places his large hand over my stomach. His ring finger and pinky sliding down the front of my crotch. I squirm at the feeling of his fingers touching me over my dress.

“I wouldn’t say that. You’re scent makes me so hungry and the taste of your sweet juices makes me want to eat you up.”

His middle finger joins the others as he applies a bit of pressure to my clit and rubs my lips, I grab his wrist in desperation and try to pull him off me. His other hand pulls the white shirt back revealing the rest of my pale thighs before he yanks it over my stomach.

“And when your belly was swollen with my cum I wanted to pump another load into you. Fill you with my cream till that womb of yours can’t hold another drop. I can’t wait to have you stuffed with my babes.You’ll look so beautiful carrying my offspring.”

One massive finger enters me and I jolt back at the intrusion right into his stomach. Demise starts a slow pace, thrusting in deep and swirling his finger against my walls then pulling back out. I pant as another finger rubs the bud of nerves above my entrance before dipping low and thrusting in.

“Ahh!” I throw my head back as his pace speeds up. His fingers hitting in deep before scissoring out then thrusting hard again. I can see my skin stretch as his fingers spread.

“Too much...Please stop,” I whine. Demise chuckles and speeds up again. I moan out at as his fingers plow into me and spread my legs further to accommodate.

“Why? You look like you’re enjoying it,” his lips are at my ear again.

_I am and I hate it…_

Another finger enters me and I lose all common sense as he spreads them.

“So full...Please let me cum,” I grind down on him with my back arched and my breast heaving with each breath. My nipples are hard, peaking right through my shirt.

“Full of what?” he teases one nipple as his fingers continue ravishing me.

“You! I’m so full with you inside me. Please, I’m gonna cum!” I scream.

He thrusts in harder and spreads his fingers as he pulls out, sending me into a moaning mess. Demise runs his free hand down my stomach, feeling my skin bulge with each movement of his hand. Then he slips lower and rubs circles around my clit.

“Oh gods-Oh gods.”

“Say my name,” He orders.

“Demise!” My walls clench around him as I’m sent over the edge screaming. Grinding on him as my orgasm rocks through me.

He peppers me with kisses as I come down from my high, slowing my hips to a stop and collapsing against him. Every muscle feels like jello and the room spins.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” I nod my head, too exhausted to speak. I whine at the over-stimulation of his fingers leaving me.

Demise chuckles as he brings the digits up to his face and licks them clean.

“Mmm delicious…” he drawls.

A ping of red and gold diamonds appears in front of us. I immediately pull my dress down and shoving my reddened face into Demise's chest to hide from Ghirahim's all knowing smirk

“Master, dinner is served,” the sword spirit says.

 

The dining hall is huge like everything else in the castle. A large dark wood table stretches down the center with a dark red tablecloth draped over it. Wall length windows show the beautiful night sky resting above tall snow covered mountains.

A lovely scene destroyed by the sound of demons gorging on strange raw meat, bokoblins and lizalfos stuffing their faces with blood splattering everywhere.Thankfully not all the meat was raw, but I couldn’t identify what animal it was and that made me nausea.

Demise sits at the head of the table in a throne like chair over seeing his subjects. A large roast sits on his plate with potatoes and carrots scattered around the edge. This is his third helping and he shows no sign of stopping. He doesn’t gobble it down like the others but cuts off generous portions with a large knife and fork.

I pick a butter roll off a nearby plater and pull it into small bits to eat. I can feel Demise’s glowing eyes burning into the side of my face. I don't want to look at him, I'm disgusted with myself.

I want to pull off my skin and hide in a deep hole. His touched every part of me and I enjoyed it. The realization craves a hollow feeling in my gut, I feel so empty. Am I turning into a slut?

_No! It's just your body's reaction, not yours._

_But why didn't I tell him to stop? Why can't I just say no to him?_

_Because your afraid of him._

A slab of roast is dropped onto my plate, forcing me back to reality. I turn to see Demise pointing his fork at the meal.

“Eat something or I'll eat you,” he threatens. I feel so small under Demise's gaze.

“I thought you already did,” I halfheartedly joke, but I see him bare his jagged teeth out of the corner of my eye. A clawed hand reaches for me and I grab my utensils. I take a bite and instantly regret it, the meat has a rough texture and tastes sour. As soon as it hits my stomach I dash out for the nearest bathroom.

I hear Demise yell for me but I keep running out the hall and down a narrow corridor. Thankfully Ghirahim appears in a whirl of diamonds with a bucket a few feet away. I grab it and hurl.

I heave until nothing comes out and my body slump on the floor like a ragdoll with my face over the bucket. I'm shaking, my stomach aches and my head is pounding.

A large hand rests on my back and I flinch away from the touch as another wave of nausea washes over me. Coughing up a string of saliva, I grip the rim of the bucket for dear life.

Tears fall into the disgusting contents as I start to cry. I haven’t had time to think about home since I’ve come here and now all I want is to hide under the sheets of my bed back at the academy. I want to be surrounded by the smell of fresh air coming through the window from the gentle breeze of Skyloft. I want to see Zelda and Headmaster Gaepora. I’d even be happy just to see Groose’s dumb face.

Demise rubs my back, but no comfort comes from it. He lifts me into his arms and cradles me. I keep my face in the bucket even though my stomach has nothing left to heave.

“Close your eyes and don’t open them till I say so,” his voice is gentle, but it’s still an order. I do as I’m told as I have no energy to fight him anyways.

A roar deafens me, but it’s not from the Demon King. Wind pulls at my body like a child with a toy and I pray that the bucket doesn’t spill in my hold.

It only lasted for a minute before everything stills, I feel Demise’s large fingers slide under mine, peeling the pal from my hands.

“You can open your eyes now, Little Hero.”

_We’re back in the bedroom. I can’t believe I forgot Demise can teleport..._

He pulls the comforter back and lays me down on the sheets.

“Go to sleep. I will be back soon.” Demise looks so angry. My heart pounds in my chest, he’s mad at me for getting sick.

_What do I do?_

“I’m sorry for ruining dinner,” my voice is shredded from vomiting. His glowing eyes sweep over me and my raw throat swallows the last remaining spit I have. Demise sighs before turning away.

“You did no such thing. Now rest.” A clawed hand drapes over my eyes and I’m forced into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Cake


	7. Times Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning  
> There is a lot of sex in this chapter  
> Very dub-con
> 
> Other than that enjoy~
> 
> Cake

I am the most powerful god in existence now, but even then I still can’t keep her from falling ill. My blood boiled as the image over her huddled over a pal entered my mind. My mate shaking like a leave after emptying her stomach; and the way she flinched away from my touch sent me into a rage.

 

She should seek comfort from me, not hide away. I've seen her curling in on herself the moment those sapphire eyes land on me. I couldn’t stand it, that beautiful face warped with fear and her small body leaning further away.

 

I want her to come to me willingly, to know I will never hurt her. I want to wrap her the finest jewelry and keep her by my side forever. 

 

I huff as lightning dances on my fingertips before sending it into the nearest target. I can't let her see me angry again. I can't lose my temper with her or I'll be repeating history.

 

A feral growl rips through me and lightning strikes the destroyed target over and over again, but this didn't calm my rage. I need her more than anything, but Link is still afraid of me.

 

And now she's sick because of something I gave her!

 

**_“Ghirahim, I need you now!”_ **

 

“Yes Master,” my sword appears behind me with that familiar chime echoing through training room. 

 

“Ghirahim, you are my loyal weapon and I know any job I bring to you will be done perfectly-”

 

“I am always thankful for the praise Master,” he bows to me.

 

“And I know you will tell me when I’ve made a foolish mistake,” I finish and glare down at my sword. Ghirahim fidgets under my gaze before he sighs and straightens himself.

 

“The skychild is confused and rightfully scared. Link has lived in the clouds her whole life and now she’s on the surface. A place she doesn’t understand or its inhabitants. I think you should talk to her about our kind, let her know our traditions and culture. It will help her understand you better and this new world she’s in,” Ghirahim says solemnly.

 

A low grumble resonates in my throat, “I suppose I have neglected to educate her. Hopefully this won’t spark memories of her previous life.”

 

“There is something else I need to tell you, Master.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“When I found her in the library she asked me if demons only eat once a day. I thought it was an odd question and when I asked why she believed that Link told me she hadn’t had breakfast or any food for the day,” Ghirahim pointed glare pierces right through me.

 

I pinch the bridge of my nose in annoyance and suck in a sharp breath. I let my desire outweigh her needs and now she’s suffering for it. 

 

“You are losing your self-control. Master have you bonded with her yet?

 

“No. I have not,” Ghirahim’s eyes widen with fear and panic.

 

“Master, you know the consequences of choosing a mate and not marking them. I’m sorry if I am speaking out of turn, but if you don’t soon you may very well kill her when your feral side takes over.”

 

“Thank you for bring this to my attention, Ghirahim. You are dismissed,” I abruptly cut him off with a wave of my hand. My sword nods, knowing better then to challenge me further. With a snap of his fingers, the spirit is gone.

 

_ I need to get back to her. I need her now.  _

 

Anger boils inside me as I groan against the painful arousal hanging heavily between my legs. Taking a deep breath I calm myself before walking back to my chambers.

 

_ I still have time. _

  
  


She's still asleep, wrapped in a warm bundle of sheets. I run my claws lightly through her hair, the strains are soft and her scent drifts through the air. A fresh breeze with a hint of roses envelopes me, such a perfect combination.

 

I unbuckle my cape letting the material fall to the ground as I ease myself carefully onto the bed. The mattress compresses under my weight moving Link closer to me. She mummers in her sleep, but doesn’t wake as I pull her into an embrace. Wrapping my arms around Link’s small body I tuck a stray hair away before pulling the comforter over us.

 

With such a tiny body I’m surprised she can keep warm at all. A soft cry leaves those perfect pink lips and I watch as Link’s face withers in fear. Rage boils under my skin until I notice her eyes are closed tight.

 

_ She’s having a nightmare. _

 

I sigh and touch my forehead to hers. I’ll see what’s bothering her and if it is needed I’ll intervene.

 

“You failed, Link! Now it’s only a matter of time before you mess up again and he comes for us,” a crowd of humans surrounds the greed clad hero, each one bearing down at her. A man dressed in a yellow knight uniform stood in front, inciting the crowds anger.

 

“How long is it gonna be before demons start attacking us? If you had done your damn job the goddess gave you Skyloft wouldn’t be in danger!” The pointed nose man screeched into Link’s face.

 

“Leave her alone! This isn’t her fault!” the spirit maiden stands between the angry mob and Link. Arms spread wide to shield the hero, but the mob only drew closer.

 

“Yes it is! She failed and we’re all gonna die because of her!” The yellow clad knight charges, swatting the girl away before drawing his blade.

 

Link was still, not moving a single muscle as she watched the sharp sword thrust towards her chest. Her sapphire eyes completely drained of all life, empty of any kind of emotion.

 

**_“That’s enough!”_ ** The shear blast of my roar turns the mob to smoke, nothing remains in this barren mindscape but Link and I.

 

A haunted look shrouds her face as she turns to me then were the group had just stood, “Did you kill them?”

 

_ This is just a nightmare, but she doesn’t realize it yet. Perhaps I can turn it into a delightful dream. The little hero deserves it...No, she deserves so much more. _

 

“No, I simply sent them away,” I touch her shoulder and prob her memories for her home. Soon the white wasteland turns to a lush green under our feet. A soft breeze gently sways and the sound of music can be heard from a large tent in the town center just a few yards away.

 

“I must admit this place is beautiful. Would you mind giving me a tour?” A spark of childlike glee dances behind her eyes before she grabs my scaly wrist and pulls me along.

 

I let her dictate which way to go and listen to everything she says. Every word filled with happiness and nostalgia as she described each place with joy in her voice. She told me stories of flying through the air with her loftwing, how she would just glide and watch the clouds roll by.

 

“I think you’re too big to fly,” she joked with a smile. I felt at ease seeing her like this, laughter and bliss filled her being. But soon I could sense the dream coming to an end. Structures blurred and colors turned gray. Thankfully Link didn’t noticed and continued on with a smile.

 

_ She’s going to wake soon. _

 

“Little Hero, it’s time for me to take my leave,” she turns to me with sadness in her eyes.

 

“But you haven’t seen the academy or the Lumpy Pumpkin yet! Please stay a little longer!” Link pleads. This place brings her so much happiness and she wants me to see it all. I laugh and lift her small body into my arms. I kiss her soft lips and run my hand through her hair.

 

“Next time I promise,” The dreams ends with her pleading eyes begging me to stay before darkness envelopes everything.

 

I wake to see light peaking through the thick curtains. A huff leaves me as I feel Link shifting in my arms, she moves closer before going still again. I’ll let her sleep a bit more, I want to enjoy this moment as long as I can.

  
  
  
  


My body is warm and comfortably wrapped in thick sheets. I wiggle closer to the source of heat next to me and relax into it. It’s large and dense, but soft to rest my cheek on. I feel a steady beat against my skin threatening to keep me from fully waking.

 

I open my eyes to see the Demise’s chest looming over me with my cheek smushed against it. One massive scaly arm draped over me with the other underneath my pillow. I’m trapped in his grip, but I’m not panicking this time. I lean more into his hold as my thoughts wander over my strange dream.

 

The Demon King on Skyloft walking with me, he was content as I showed him around and he would smile as I told him about the stupid things Zelda and I would do. He looked happy?

 

Not like before with his monstrous grin during sex, or when he first emerged from the pit. No, it was a smile of genuine happiness.

 

I wonder if he can be like that in real life…

 

I hear him groan above me and his arm drifts down to his groin. My eyes travels with his hand and I watch as he wraps it around his hard member. He strokes it slowly, squeezing the head before jerking down. Demise grunts picking up the pace, feverishly stroking himself until he suddenly stops. His breathing is ragged and every muscle I see is tense almost as if he can’t climax.

 

No, that’s not it.

 

His scaly hand brushes his fingertips over the skin of my leg before returning to his shaft. He strokes it slowly again and I simply watch. I don’t know what to do, Demise thinks I’m asleep and if I move he’ll surely want to use me to get off.

 

My stomach still aches from his fingers inside me, the memory of it making me blush. Maybe I could just stroke him, that way he’ll be satisfied and I’ll be safe for a little longer.

 

My face burns hot at the idea and I look down at his throbbing member. It was thick with black veins running over and under the skin, it’s head dark red in color with a drop of white over the slit.

 

Why does it look bigger? I swore it wasn’t like that before.

 

A loud grunt leaves Demise as he stops again, huffing in anger. A massive hand touches my shoulder and softly rockes me. I shift and whine in protest, moving closer to hide in his chest.

 

“Wake up, Hero. We need to talk,” his voice is gruff and each word his harsh. My stomach drops and I pale at his tone. His frustrated and he’s going to take it out on me.

 

I sit up, tucking my legs underneath me before looking him in the eye. Their dark red again, but somethings different. Beads of sweat drip from his forehead with every ragged breath, Demise looks like he’s in pain.

 

“Are you okay?” I touch his face and the demon grimaces. Demise groans before taking my hand and bring it down to his throbbing member.

 

“I need you to stroke me. Just do it slowly,” he growls and he releases his hold on me. Demise shifts to lay on his back with his head resting on the headboard. His skin is hot and a pulse drums under my fingers. I couldn’t fully grasp him so I wrapped my other hand below the first and start a slow pace like he ordered.

 

He sucks in a sharp breath and throws his head back, his fiery hair licking at the headboard. Demise’s large body relaxed as I continued pumping his shaft.

 

“I haven’t marked you yet as a mate and now I’m paying the price for it,” he huffs. 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’ve chosen you as my mate, but because I haven’t marked you as mine I’m slowly losing my self-control. I wanted to wait until you were more comfortable, but it looks like I’m running out of time.”

 

“What happens when time runs out?”

 

“I will go mad and destroy everything in my path until I have you,” my throat goes dry and my hands freeze around him. Demise’s fingers lace through my hair, tugging the strains and forcing me to look at him.

 

“When I said I needed you I meant it. Once I mark you, you will be mine forever. Your body will never age and I can plant my seed inside you. When I’m done with you that beautiful stomach of yours will be pumped full of my cum. I’ll have you with child by the end of the night.”

 

“But what if I don’t want this?” I pleaded. Demise bares his fangs at me, his eyes and fiery hair glowing brighter. He looms over me like a predator growing larger as his powerful aura surrounds and suffocates me.

 

**_“You have no say in this! I am the master here and you will obey.”_ **

 

_ I think time just ran out. _

 

Clenching my fist I punch Demise square in the face knowing full well that it won’t hurt him. But it does make him flinch giving me enough time to jump off the bed and run for it.

 

A deafening roar bellows behind me as I dash through the living room and out the double doors leading to the rest of the castle. Running down hallway after hallway, I’m lost in a maze of identical rooms and doors. I can hear Demise close behind, stomping heavily towards me and making the candles on the walls shake.

 

_ If I can just find a window close enough to the ground I might be able to make the jump. _

 

A flash of red and gold and Ghirahim stands in front of me, “you are making things worse. Skychild, running from him will only hurt you in the end.”

 

I try to push past him but he grabs my wrist.

 

“Let me go!” 

 

“No! If you keep this up he might kill you in a blind rage!”

 

“I don't care,” I yell and with a hard yank I'm free.

 

I run but hear him call to me, “you will when Master goes after your precious Skyloft!”

 

My legs slow to a stop and my bare feet soak in the cold from the marble floor.

 

“I'm sorry Skychild, I really am,” Ghirahim says.

 

Why didn't I think of that? I'm being selfish. People could die because of me.

 

**_“Link!”_ ** Demise's roar blares into my skull, the pain threatening to burst my eyeballs out. I fall to the ground clenching my head, my vision blurs with dark spots dancing about.

 

Looking over I see Ghirahim standing but still feeling the same pain. His hands at his white hair gripping it in clumps.

 

At the end of the hallway the Demon King stalking towards us. His shoulders hunched up in anger and his fiery hair illuminating the dim hall. Each stomp of his feet shakes the ground and walls.

 

“Master-”

 

**_“Silence!”_ **

 

Demise grabs my hair roughly and yanks me to eye level.

 

**_“That was a very dangerous thing to do, Little Hero. You will listen to me, I am your master after all.”_ **

 

I hang my head in defeat, letting my body dangle in his grip. It doesn't matter now, if I fight him he'll go after Skyloft.

 

“Alright, I'm sorry. Do whatever you want,” he smirks and draws me closer to him.

 

**_“Oh, I plan to. You belong to me after all.”_ **

 

With a whirlwind of black smoke he warps us back to the bedroom. He drops me to the ground with a rough push. I look up to see his shaft perched over me with his large balls hanging below.

 

**_“Since you're so fearful of me, I think you should get more familiar with my cock. Maybe once you know how to please me with your mouth you won't be so afraid when I fuck you properly,”_ ** Demise pulls me to my feet with a hard yank of my head and strolls over to the bed.

 

He sits and spreads his legs wide,  **_“get on your knees and suck me.”_ **

 

With a gulp I do as I'm told, getting close enough for his tip to touch my lips. I grimace at the size of him, I know I'm not going to get the whole thing in.

 

**_“Do I need to open your mouth for you?”_ **

 

I shake my head and give him a quick lick. 

 

_ It tastes salty.  _

 

My hand grips the middle and pulls the shaft down for easier access. I plop it into my mouth and lightly suck the head. His musk smell fills my nose as I bob my head further down on his prick. Each wrinkle of his foreskin drags against my lips with every centimeter I slowly take. Soon my mouth is full with the head dangerously close to choking me. 

 

My eyes water as my jaw aches at his size, but even then I’ve barely taken half of him.Taking a sharp breath through my nose I press my lips tight around Demise’s shaft and pull my head back till only the tip remains. I suck and lick earning me a groan from the massive demon. A clawed hand rests on my head, running through my hair as I blow him.

 

**_“Ahh. That’s it, good girl. Suck your master’s cock,”_ ** Demise moans. His maddening lust making him more talkative. I stroke what my mouth can’t take keeping a consistent pace, Demise’s fingers tighten around my hair.

 

**_“You’re doing so well pleasing me. I’ll have to reward you. Ahh, faster now.”_ **

 

Demise smashes my head down and pumps me like a toy. The head punches the back of my throat gagging me, tears running freely down my cheeks with each harsh thrust. Demise swells, his member pressing into my teeth and he roars. His cum spilling down my throat suffocating me, I try to scream, but I’m muffled by his cock. Demise’s claws dig into my skin holding me in a vice grip.

 

Each pulse of cum rushes down into my empty stomach with globs leaking out and dripping down my chin. Demise thankfully releases me and I cough and swallow what is left in my mouth as ropes of white drape over my hair and face. I’m drenched in his seed and so exhausted from his harsh punishment.

 

**_“Your mouth felt amazing, Little Hero. But it’s time I bred you like a proper mate,”_ ** Demise drawls. His dark red eyes burning a hole into the top of my head. He pulls a spare blanket out from under the bed and wipes me down forcefully.

 

**_“I’m going to mark you and fill that belly of yours up with my seed. I want you swollen with my child, Link. I know you’ll look so beautiful carrying my offspring. Heh. I’m already hard again just thinking about it. We’ll just have to make it come true now, won’t we?”_ **

 

He plucks the back of my shirt and drops me on the bed beside him. Demise stands and looms over me, his massive member throbbing in front of me. Without a word he grabs the collar of my dress and rips it in half with no effort. One giant hand grips my thigh and yanks it skyward. My ass sticks in the air and Demise gives it a smack, the sound echoing around us.

 

**_“So beautiful and all mine,”_ ** the Demon King growls. His hands engulf my hips and lines himself up to my sex. I feel the head spreading my lips with each painful inch of him.

 

“Please go slow! Please go slow!” I ramble out in panic. Demise chuckles with a monstrous grin and runs a hand along my lower belly. His thumb dancing dangerously close to my clit.

 

**_“Don’t worry, Link. I’ll have you screaming my name soon.”_ **

 

Even in his insane state he obliges to my plead, Demise stops every few inches to let me adjust to his enormous size. I pant and whine squirming under him, drops of drool drip on my chest. His watching me as I’m being filled with his mouth hanging agap as if he’s looking at the most delicious meal plop right onto his plate.

 

Soon his pelvic meets mine and I can feel his heavy balls resting against my butt. Demise stays still as I clench around his girth, feeling every vein and wrinkle of skin filling me so much I might burst. His hand runs over the bulge of his member inside me, a deep moan leaves him as I pant heavily.

 

“You’re gonna break me,” I whisper. Demise gives me a soft rut while his thumb rubs my clit.

 

**_“I’ll break you in the most pleasurable way possible. I want you begging me to fill you with my seed,”_ ** Demise grunts.

 

I cry out and squeeze him tight as he massages my clit, my hips buck on their own urging Demise to start humping me.

 

His thrusts are hard sending me into the mattress, I moan and hold on to him for dear life. With each rut he grunts and his claws grip my hips tighter piecing the skin. The strange sting of it mixes with the pleasure of him fucking me. Soon that pressure on my clit returns, but it’s not from Demise. My own two fingers swirl around the bud and my back arches with a moan letting Demise thrust deeper into me.

 

He hits that special spot and my eyes roll back, my walls clench around his huge girth.

 

“Oh gods, you’re so big. I’m gonna break.”

 

**_“The only god here is me! Beg me to fill you,”_ ** He roars thrusting harder.

 

“Please cum inside me! I need it,” My voice goes high as I press down on my clit watching stars appear. I feel like a toy in his grip, one he seems to loves to destroy and manipulate.

 

A few harsh thrusts sends me over, a soundless scream rips through my overused throat as pleasure and warmth prickles under my skin. Demise grunts as my body tightens around him, slowing down his rut to watch my orgasm wash over me.

 

**_“I’m getting close, little mate. Can you feel it?”_ ** Demise thrusts into me deep, pressing right into my cervix. I moan and wiggle around the large appendage inside me making the demon laugh.

 

**_“Yes, so close...It’s finally time to mark you,”_ ** He licks at the juncture of my neck and shoulder before kissing the flesh.

 

**_“In body you are mine. Our souls forever intertwined by this union of blood,”_ ** Demise’s jagged teeth piece into me. The pain searing my mind and I cry out, but the sound quickly dies as my energy is sucked out of me.

 

Demise continues to thrust into my body as he drinks my blood. He groans and let's go of me, his teeth colored red and dripping onto my face, he plows into me harder. His hips shake the bed making it creak in protest with each thrust.

 

I whimper under him, my body taxed and too tired to move. Demise keeps hitting that one spot inside me that makes the world go blurry. I’m a ragdoll in his grip, but I can feel another climax building faster and faster with every harsh rut.

 

**_“That it! Yes! Yes! Feel me cuming inside you! Take every drop of my seed, yes- feel me pumping you full! Ahh yessss,”_ ** Demise roars. His cock swelling as he thrust into me as deep as my body would allow. A warm rush floods my lower belly and I mewl at the sensation, the incredible pressure making my eyes roll back.

 

_ So much-so much! Oh gods I’m cuming again! _

 

My vision whitens as another oragasm mercilessly rips me apart, my mouth hangs open and I twitch in Demise’s grip. It’s too much, my body is overstimulated and I can’t take it. The blinding white fades to black and I fall into the comforting arms of unconsciousness.


	8. Please Wake Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warning for this chapter
> 
> Enjoy~  
> Cake

I have marked her, but at what cost; Link has been out for three days. Only stirring when I touch her or lift her to lay against my chest as I work or read. I’ve tried to heal her with my magic but it seems to make her shiver and cry. This isn’t normal, a newly marked mate is exhausted after bonding, but not to the point of unconsciousness.

 

_ “I see you’re having some issues,”  _ Hylia’s voice rings in my ear. A growl echoes through my chamber, Hylia should know better by now than to spy on me.

 

_ “Your power kept flaring over the last couple of days and then nothing. I have been worrying that you killed her,”  _ I snort at her comment.

 

**“Bloody goddess, if you really wish to know for the erratic discharge of my magic it is because I’ve been so happily indulging in marking her.”** A wicked smile curves along my lips, Hylia asked and I will be more than willing to answer.

 

**“I’ll send word to you soon when your precious hero is heavy with my child,”** I laugh. Hylia’s aura shutters around me, flickering out only for a moment before I can feel the tale-tell signs of her anger.

 

_ “I’m more worried about her physical state then how many times you’ve taken advantage of her. She’s comatose and looks like you sucked too much of her lifeforce out of her in your lust filled state,”  _ Hylia rages.

 

**“What would a goddess know of a demon’s ways?”** My own anger pushes her presence away, but it comes back at full force. Golden light touches Link’s shoulders causing her to sigh and relax more into my chest.

 

_ “You are right about that, but I know what humans need. And by the looks of it you need educating or else your mate will be too weak to carry a feather let alone a baby,”  _ Hylia screechs. 

 

My own power boils under my skin, angered by her words. My dark energy pulsing around me and Link driving the golden light of Hylia away. I feel Link quiver against me and looking down I see pain withering her soft features. I huff in defeat and draw my power back, the goddess has me in a corner and I have no choice but to agree.

 

**“Very well Goddess. Please educate me.”**

 

A flash of blinding white and a transparent Hylia appears a few feet away from the bed. I shift to a sitting position, cradling Link in my arms, as I eye the goddess. This is nothing more than a puppet so it would be simple to dispose of her if she tries anything unsavory.

 

_ “How long has she been asleep?” _

 

**“Three days.”**

 

_ “Has this happened because you marked her? _

 

**“Yes,”** she hums before placing a hand over Link’s forehead and gold light envelops her tiny body. A sigh leaves her and she shifts in my arms, but doesn’t wake.

 

_ “She’ll wake tomorrow morning. How has she been eating?” _

 

**“Terrible. I gave her roasted beef four days ago and she fell ill immediately,”** my gruff tone gives away my emotions all too well.

 

Hylia eyes narrow at me,  _ “If I send you food and books for your cooks to learn to prepare meals that are safe for her, will you let her visit Skyloft?” _

 

The room grows silent and my hold tightens around Link.

 

**“Why? So you and your sisters can take her from me again!”** Hylia’s form flickers as a pulse of dark magic pushes her away.

 

_ “Maybe if you didn’t treat her like property she wouldn’t have run from you in the first place!” _

 

**“You pounced as soon as she was out of my reach and used her against me! She was my only source of control. Without her I went mad and nearly destroyed this world in search of her! ”**

 

My power circles us, engulfing Link in darkness protecting her from Hylia’s influence. The goddess draws away slowly until her back is against the wall, but even with her in a corner Hylia’s face stays stoic. The room shakes as my power grows feeding off my anger, but that infernal goddess simply stares at me with an emotionless face. 

 

_ “Demise, don’t you think she’s homesick? That she might miss her friends? I’m more than willing to let you come with her as long as you promise to uphold our treaty and be respectful to her needs and wishes.” _

 

The goddess’s words smack me in the face, she’s practically handing me a way to make Link’s dream come true. I pull my magic back and eye Hylia before I accept defeat with a heavy sigh.

 

**“I will let her visit only if I am with her,”** I say staring down at Link’s sleeping face. 

 

_ “I’ll have something for her here by midnight. Heat it and serve it to her when she’s awake. We’ll speak again soon,”  _ Hylia adds before turning away and with a flash the goddess is gone.

 

Link murmurs in her sleep and moves to lay more centered on me. I run my hand through her hair and huff at my own stupidity. I shouldn't have let this happen, I thought I had more time.

 

She hit me when my control slipped, it was a simple act of desperation and fear. But it sent me over the edge, ever demonic instinct tell me to claim what is mine. Put her in her place, let her know who is the dominant one in this bond it screamed so loudly I could not ignore it. In my maddened state I forced her to assume the submissive role of a mate and marked her in such a horrible fashion.

 

I wanted to wait until Link was comfortable with me and though I’ve done my best to make progress towards it wasn’t the right time. I want her to be mine and happily be with me, but now I’m worried I may have completely destroyed that dream.

  
  
  
  


My body aches so much, every muscle and nerve radiates with throbbing soreness. I pull myself in a tight ball and groan at the painful movement. Everything hurts.

 

The world shift underneath me and I jump up like a remlit that's been spooked. Giant hands like magmanos hold me from getting away. Molten gold eyes fixate on me and my mind goes blank at the odd situation. Demise is holding me and he looks shocked. His eyes are wide and his shoulders are tense like I might break at any second.

 

Demise slowly sets me down in his lap as his eyes continue to watch me, his hands rest on either side of my waist. I’m naked in his hold again, my arms cover my breast and eye the Demon King angrily. 

 

“Can I please have some clothes?” My voice comes out weak like I haven’t used it in a while. Demise relaxes at my anger tone and runs a hand down my back.

 

“Yes, your wardrobe is done. How are you feeling?”

 

“Like I fell off Skyloft and hit the ground hard,” I say looking away from him. Silence draws between us, his hand rubs down my spine in a soothing pattern as tears well up around my lashes.

“There is no need to cry.”

 

“Are you sure about that?” My hand wipes the tears that have slipped through.

 

“My stomach hurts, my legs hurt, EVERYTHING HURTS. And you say ‘there’s no need to cry,’ but I think you’re wrong.”

 

Demise picks me up with ease and lays me face down onto the bed. I thrash and yell at him, “Haven’t you had enough? Can’t you just let me recover before doing  _ it  _ again?”

 

Two massive hands massage my shoulders and keeping me from moving away from him. The pad of his thumbs rubbing circles into my aching muscles and nerves.

 

“Let me take care of you, as your mate it is my duty to ease your pain from bonding. Now just relax,” his voice is gruff with annoyance at my struggling.

 

“You promise?” I look over my shoulder and Demise gives me a small smile before his fingers travel further down my back.

 

“I promise, Little Hero.”

 

I remember the first night I was here he did this before taking me on the throne. His fingers slide over me, going slow and touching every knot until it gives. I sigh and my eyes flutter shut, feeling the heat of his hands sooth my tired body.

 

“You've been asleep for four days. It might not be wise to take a nap,” he drawls.

 

“What?” I try to sit up only to have him grip my thigh tightly as a warning.

 

“Calm down. You're going to stain a muscle,” he grunts out.

 

“But is that normal?” I ask and the silence answers me. His massage doesn’t stop even with the question hanging in the air as he rubs down my thighs.

 

“I...may have taken too much blood when I marked you,” he finally speaks. Demise gently grabs the back of my neck and flips me over in his arms. His eyes blaze as he looks at the bite mark he left. A clawed finger grazes over the skin sending a shiver down my spine.

 

“But being human may have also played a roll,” the Demon King kisses the mark. I whine as goosebumps cover my chest and my body slowly leans me into his hold.

 

“So fragile and small. I worry the faintest brush might break you,” lips travel up my neck, peppering kisses over my cheek.

 

“Tell Ghirahim that,” I bite back. Demise chuckles and plants his mouth over mine. Demise’s kiss is hungry, but he doesn’t try to deepen it. 

 

“You're too weak right now for this, besides you need some nourishment,” he breaks the kiss with a huff.

 

“You also promised you would wait,” I say as he sets me down on the bed.

 

“I thought that promise was only for making you feel better,” Demise laughs and stalks to a closet by the bathroom door. He grabs something quickly and throws it onto the bed. A simple green tunic and loose cream colored shorts lay discarded next to me. It looked like the knight’s uniform but seemed to be fashioned more for casual wear.

 

“As much as I would love to put you in a beautiful dress showing off that wonderful mark I’ve given you, I think you will appreciate this more,” he says.

 

“Wait. What about underwear? Or a bra?” Demise narrows his eyes at me and dismissively waves his hand.

 

“You don’t need those.”

 

“Yes I do!” Golden eyes flash as they burn into me and I shrink down like prey trying to hide.

A smile curves along his lips growing larger with every step, “and why pray tell is that? Your breast are perfect, it would be an insult to bind them. As for the undergarments it would be a waste of material. Although it would be fun to rip them every time we-”

 

“Do you know how uncomfortable it is to walk around without a bra?” I yell. His eyes widen at my outburst and I point my finger in his face. Demise is barely a foot away and he could snap me like a twig if he wanted to. But I’m not afraid this time, I want that sense of comfort, a feeling of normality, even if it has to come in the form of bras’ and panties.

 

“I don’t care if you don’t think it’s necessary. A bra is for support! I’m the one with the boobs and you have no idea how awkward it feels not wearing one in general. And underwear is just common sense! I’m a girl, I get a period, I need underwear to hold the cotton.”

 

Demise sighs, running his fingertips through my hair, “alright. I will have those ordered as long as you eat something.”

 

I nod and eagerly grab my clothes, pulling the shirt over my head and sliding the shorts over my pale legs. As I dress I can see every mark he left on me, a finger traces the puncture marks that his claws left along my hips.

 

Thankfully there is no bump resting along my stomach and I mentally sigh in relief, but Demise words creep over my mind.

 

_ “You’ll look so beautiful carrying my offspring.” _

 

My mouth goes dry at the thought of being pregnant, with the sheer size of Demise any child of his would split me in half. Even then he’s immortal, why would he want children anyway?

 

Demise whisks me into his arms with no effort and places a hand over my eyes. A familiar whirlwind deafens me, but just like before it’s over in a minute. The dining hall is empty besides the two of us, Demise sits at the head of the large table and plops me in his lap.

 

There’s a steaming bowl with unknown contents on the placemat and my stomach immediately drops at the sight of it. The memory of heaving the last meal I had plays over in my mind and I lean away as Demise brings a spoon full up to my lips.

 

“I’m still a little queasy, I don’t know if it will stay down,” I said.

 

“Just try it,” he grunts, brushing the edge of the spoon against my lips. A familiar scent drifts in my nose and my stomach rumbles hungrily. My hand grips his thick wrist and I blow to cool it. Just a little sip to taste it…

 

“Pumpkin soup? But how? There aren't any pumpkins on the surface.” I ask before loudly slurping the rest. Demise simply shrugs before handing me the utensil and leans back in his chair to watch me.

 

“Slow down! You’ll get sick again,” he barks, running a hand down my side.

 

“Sorry, I haven’t had this in forever and it's really good.”

 

Soon the soup is gone and the warmth of the thick liquid settling in my belly soothes my tired body. Swing my legs over his own, I lay my head against his chest feeling sleep tug at me. Claws run through my hair and my eyes drift close, a deep sigh leaves the massive demon.

 

Maybe I'm getting too comfortable with Demise, after all I'm in this state because of him. The marks he made litter my skin like black ink blots on white parchment. How many times has he used me for his own pleasure?

 

But I don't have much of a choice, I'm in this predicament to save Skyloft. Everyone I know is safe and alive, but what would they even think of me now? Their 'hero’ napping in the lap of the Demon King. And if Demise gets me pregnant, they’ll see me as a failure.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Master...Is this not a good time?” Ghirahim's voice echos softly.

 

“No, she just fell asleep. What is it?” Demise’s normal gruff tone answers him.

 

“The dragon knight and wind mage have arrived,” Ghirahim says with annoyance lacing his words.

 

“Hmm, very well. Inform them to met in the war room in one hour.”

 

“Yes, Master,” and with a ping the sword spirit is gone.

 

Demise wraps a massive arm around my waist and takes a deep breath, “you're going to worry me to death.”

 

I move in his hold, tilling my head up to see him. Demise's fiery hair bellows out down his back and his head supported by a fist. Gold glowing eyes trace my face and a smirk tugs at his lips.

 

“Did you really fall asleep or were you spying on me and my sword?”

 

“I almost was, but I just couldn't,” I said, folding my knees to my chest.

 

“Heh. Sleeping or spying?”

 

“Sleeping.”

 

“Ah, I see. Does something plague you?” I look away from him. Demise is confusing. He seems to care but in a very strange way. Like he doesn't understand it, maybe that's how demons work.

 

“I was just thinking about home, about everyone back home,” I say staring off into space.

 

Demise stays silent, but his hold on me tightens possessively. A hand lays flat on my stomach pulling me flush against him. Clawed fingers sneak under my shirt and rub the flesh tenderly.

 

“Don’t worry about that now. There are more important things in front of you,” his clawed hand traces circles into my skin.

 

“Like you trying to knock me up?” I said snide-fully.

 

A monstrous smile stretches his features and his hands slide under my arms pulling me to eye level.

 

“Is it so wrong to want to pump my mate full of babes? To show the world I’ve claimed every inch of you that that which swells between your hips is my blood growing inside you. Or maybe I want the simple joys of what a family brings?”

 

His vile grin softens with the last of his statement and Demise sighs as he lets me stand on my own. My feet sit on either side of his thighs and for the first time I’m taller than him, but I still feel afraid. I grip his massive shoulders for support on my shaky legs as hands travels up my back, grasping at the skin and keeping me in his hold.

 

“Demons might be creatures of darkness, but we still long for joy as well. I’ve loved you for centuries and kept myself sane in that damned seal thinking of all the ways I would make you happy. Is it wrong for me to want a child with you? One that has those beautiful sapphires of yours and that wonderful spirit.”

 

Demise lays his head on my chest, his fiery hair blocking the world around me. He sucks in a sharp breath before slowly exhaling, “everything about you draws me in. Your soft supple body and that intoxicating scent, it makes my mind whirl with more emotions than I thought could exist.”

 

“Your heart longs for the world outside these walls and I would be more than willing to show it to you. I know you want to go back to the sky, but please stay with me. Link, you are the only thing that keeps me grounded and I don’t want to lose myself in power hungry madness again. I don’t want to destroy this world you love so much.”

 

His hold tightens almost painfully as he breathes in my smell with his face planted right between my breasts. I stare down at the top of his head in disbelief at the vulnerability he’s shown.

 

“O-okay,” my voice trembles, but it’s not out of fear.

 

He heaves a heavy sigh and leans back to look at me. Molten gold lock with blue and my heartbeats deafens me. A painful twitch shoots through my leg and I gasp, clutching onto the spot right above my knee.

 

Massive scale covered arms swiftly holds me bride-style and lowers me into Demise’s lap.

 

“I guess I’m not fully recovered yet, huh?” I joke, but the demon doesn’t laugh.

 

A massive hand massages my leg, I lay back against his stomach and soon the pain dulls from his skilled fingers. I sigh in relief and stretch my tired body making a few joints pop.

 

“Thank you,” Demise nods and runs his hand through my hair. He tills my face and leans over me, his lips mold against mine in a hungry kiss.

 

A fat tongue slithers and pushes at my mouth, making me moan and letting it enter. The wet appendage explores every inch of me with my own tongue dance along. Demise groans leaving my mouth and licking down to the mark he left days ago. He sucks at the skin, nipping with teeth grazing just over the surface.

 

An unexpected wave of pleasure electrifies my skin and pools in between my legs, I whine pitifully at the sensation. My thighs clamp together trying to relieve some of the pressure, but the more he sucks at the mark the worst it gets.

 

“St-op! That feels weird,” I say weakly. Demise pulls away with a monstrous grin plastered all over his face.

 

“It’s alright. That’s from the bond,” he purrs before licking at it again. I moan and my own hand slips between my legs. Demise chuckles and grabs my wrist.

 

“Oh no, Hero. You will wait until tonight for relief.”

 

“Then stop making it worse!” I yell curling myself into a ball.

 

“My apologies, you're just so delectable,” his laughter shakes the room. I open my mouth to speak but a ping interrupts us. Demise frowns at his sword, who bows lowly in response to the king’s soured mood.

 

“What is it, Ghirahim?”

 

“I’m sorry Master, but  _ they  _ want to speak with you now. I tired to keep them at bay for as long as I could,” the sword spirit says with a sneer.

 

Demise grumbles, scooping me up into the crook of his arm and stands to his full towering height. I hold on to his chest, the fear of falling making my heart pound loudly in my ear. Living in the sky doesn’t make you immune to the phobia if anything it intensifies it, one mistake flying and you’re never heard from again.

 

“Who are you talking about?”

 

“My generals. We have a meeting, but it would be best to bring you with me. They should introduce themselves to their new queen after all.”

 

“Master, are you sure? I don’t trust Vaati anywhere near her,” Ghirahim glares ahead as they walk.

 

Demise chuckles, “well then I give you my permission to punish him how every you see fit  _ if  _ he crosses that line.”

 

A wicked grin curves over the swords face, stretching his features inhumanly.

 

Large double doors painted dark red guarded by two large moblins ends our trek, the monsters bow to Demise and push the doors open. The room is circular with lavishly made maps covering the walls, in the center was a large table with four chairs. Each was throne like in design but the one that sat at the head was larger than the rest.

 

Two figures stand at the far end of the room, the smaller pointing angrily at the other. The taller one was dressed for battle, wearing red armor with a helmet that looked like the head of a dragon with a long red ponytail sticking out. The other was draped in a lavender cloak that covered most of him from view.

 

Ghirahim takes a step and loudly clears his throat, “if you two would stop bickering like an old couple we could get on with this meeting!”

 

They both snap to face us and bow lowly to Demise who simply growls before striding to his seat. I’m set in his lap with my legs swung over his massive thighs and a scaly hand resting on my lower leg. Red and Lavender stare at me with wide eyes and I curl closer to Demise. The Demon King lays a hand on my shoulder with his thumb rubbing circles on the mark. A calm sensation washes over me almost to the point of sending me into slumber. My head droops against Demise’s chest making him chuckle.

 

_ This stupid mark! It’s turning my body against me. I need to find out what else it can do... _

 

“Now is that anyway to act in front of your queen,” Demise drawls and they both bow again this time to their knees.

 

“We mean no harm, we are your faithful servants,” they say in unison. I look up to Demise in confusion, but he just watches them with a frightening smile and glowing eyes. He orders them to rise, “introduce yourselves to her.”

 

Lavender steps forward with a confidant stride, “I am Vaati the wind mage. It is an honor to finally meet you, my queen.”

 

Red huffs a puff of smoke, “ I am Volvagia the dragon knight. But please, call me Volga. It is much easier for those of mortal descent to speak.”

 

They bow again before taking their seats, both sit to the left of Demise while Ghirahim to the right.

 

“Now that this accursed war is over and the king has returned it’s time we start the plans for rebuilding,” the sword spirit says. With a snap maps and drawn diagrams materialize on the table each written in the same language as the books in the library.

 

“I suggest we start working from the center and branching out. We finish the work on the town around the castle and the surrounding areas. That way the local tribes can be educated and better prepared before we venture out.”

 

Ghirahim points to a few other plans that had been written down, passing them out to the others. As Demise looks over the sheet I try to get a peek, the only thing I can make out are sketches of buildings. His scaly thumb rubs circles in my mark again and that same feeling washes over me, only this time it's stronger. My eyes drift close and my head falls against his chest.

 

**You needn’t worry about this matter. Let me give you a spell, I’ll wake you when we’re done.**

 

_ He can talk in my head now! This isn’t fair. I don’t want to fall asleep. Let me decide for myself! _

 

I peel my eyes open, but everything is blurry. Blinking clears most of my vision and I try to sit up straighter only for a large arm to keep me in place. In the back of my mind I can feel annoyance radiating from him, but it isn't directed at me.

 

“Perhaps we train more recruits for construction, that why we can start building roads. It will make things so much easier in the long run,” Vaati argues.

 

“That would waste more resources and leave us under staffed,” Ghirahim barks back.

 

“If I may interject, I believe the wind mage has a good point, but we should cut the number of men we send out by half. It would be best to fortify our base first before investing further out,” the dragon knight says.

 

Demise grumbles and pinches the bridge of his nose.

 

“I am in favor of Volga's idea, but only a third. They will be the ones to map out the best locations. We don't need to pull our resources so thin,” the King orders. Each general nods in agreement as Ghirahim writes up the official order.

 

“Then that is all that's left on the agenda. We are adjourned for the day,” the sword declares. 

  
  


_ Wait, how are they already done? I swore my eyes closed for a second. _

 

“Master, if you don’t mind me asking, how does it feel to be finally bonded? Of all the demons in the world none of us ever thought you would choose a mate,” Vaati asks.

 

“It’s more than satisfying, I must say. She was made just for me after all,” Demise playfully smacks my thigh. The sound echos and my face reddens at the unwanted attention.

 

“No wonder she’s so quiet! You must have already taught her her place.”

 

“Obedience is good in public, but her fire in bed is more enjoyable,” Demise drawls and the generals laugh. 

 

_ I want to fucking die. _

 

“Master, didn’t you have something else planned for today? A surprise for the Skychild?” Ghirahim raises his voice over the now dying laughter. Demise’s anger boils through the bond but it stops almost instantly at the sword’s pointed glare.

 

“Ah yes. I nearly forgot about that. Thank you, Ghirahim.” The demon king lifts me out of his lap and sets me down besides his chair. My bare feet touch cold tile and a shiver runs through me. I support myself on the throne’s armrest as my legs visibly shake. An arm snakes around my shoulders and I turn to see Ghirahim helping me stay up right.

 

He doesn’t say anything, but watches Demise as he leans the large map draped over the table.

 

“Have them began with the farmland. We need to replenish our food supply before anything else. Vaati, I want you to help speed up the process. The faster we get this done the better,” Demise orders.

 

Glowing gold eyes rest on us, Ghirahim moves away as a large scaly arm wraps around my waist. I whisked into his hold again with my cheek resting against his collar bone. A large hand covers my eyes and he warps us away.

  
  
  



	9. A New Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning  
> Identity Crisis  
> Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took way too long to do and I'm still not happy with it. But if I keep working on it I'm gonna just give up so I'm posting now.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Cake~

A whirlwind deafens me with Demise covering my eyes, blocking the world around me. Silence finally takes over and his hand is removed to reveal the living room. The demon huffs and takes a seat on the couch sitting me on his lap.

 

“You know I’m not a lap dog, right?” I ask tilting my head up at him. Demise laughs but doesn’t let me move away from him. He buries his face in my hair and inhales my scent before slowly exhaling.

 

“I know, but I enjoy this. You looked so adorable sleeping during the meeting. If only those damn idiots didn’t argue over the most trivial of things, we would have been done ages ago.” Demise leans back with a large paw pressing me flush against him. I can feel his anger prickling at the edges, threatening to burst.

 

_ He’s trying to calm himself by using me. _

 

I relax into him, closing my eyes and feeling his claws run through my hair. I won’t lie, it feels nice to be like this. To be held and cared for.

 

Back home everyone thought of me as their personal errand runner, I would do a few things for one person then the next just assumed I would do their task without complaint. I started to feel like they were taking advantage of me and when I said no they would ask why.

 

_ You did Cawlin’s so why can’t you do mine? _

 

_ Come on! It won’t take you long, I promise. _

 

_ Please I just need you to take this to my mothers! _

 

I stopped objecting after a while, it was pointless. No one listened to me. The only salvation I had was when Zelda was around, She didn’t hesitate with anyone.

 

_ Why can’t you do it? It’s your task, not Links! _

 

_ If it won’t take long then do it yourself. _

 

_ Link is training to be a knight, not a mailman. _

 

Then when I left for the surface no one batted an eye, not even when I came back injured. I guess after a while everyone believed I was fine with it, like a robot that was just programed to work not feel. 

 

“Demise?”

 

“Hmm,” his anger is almost gone, but I can still feel it hiding just under the surface.

 

“What did Ghirahim mean by a surprise?”

 

“I'll show you in a minute, let me just rest my head. It's throbbing from those three fighting,” he grunts rubbing his temples.

 

“Can I get up then?”

 

“No.”

 

_ It was a shot in the dark. _

 

Demise lays his hand in my lap and a glowing red ball appears from his palm. I jump at the sight of it and he chuckles softly.

 

“Don't worry, it's not going to hurt you. Go ahead, touch it.”

 

It looks like a literal ball of lava just flowing in front of me, but no heat comes from it. I poke it and it changes to a light pink. I pinch it and it stretches with my pull, not moving from it's spot.

 

It's not hot, but it's not cold either. It almost feels like jello or a chu-chu. The goo around my fingers turn blue and when I let go they ripple back into the rest of the body. Blue waves mingle with red mixing together to make purple.

 

Demise rolls it into my hand and I feel like a kid with a new favorite toy. I squish it and it goes through a rainbow of colors until I stop.

 

“Whoa,” I do it again and watch the light show. Demise lays his head back and chuckles at my amazement of the goo ball.

 

I squish it into different shapes and giggle at how it changes colors. A star makes it go bright yellow, a tree turns it green, and a fish changes it to blue.

 

I mold it into a bird and it turns crimson.  _ Red.  _ He's probably so depressed without me, I hope he doesn't pick at himself. He used to do that alot growing up when I couldn't see him for a while. Zelda should be looking after Red, but what if he gets sick? Or hurt?

 

He's my loftwing, I should be taking care of him. I'm a terrible person, I failed Red. I failed Zelda. I failed everyone.

 

A massive hand rests on my head, pulling me closer to Demise. Tears drip down my cheek and a sob escapes me.

 

“What's wrong?” I don't answer. I don't want to answer. I curl myself into ball clutching the fake bird and cry. Sob after sob shakes my body with Demise rubbing circles into my back.

 

“Link,” Demise’s voice sounds threatening and I move away from him only to be forced up to eye level. I wipe the tears that have run down my cheek taking deep breaths to calm myself.

 

“I’m sorry,” gold eyes trace my face.

 

“What made you upset?” The Demon King says softer. I plant my head on his chest, not wanting to see the world around me. A clawed hand tries to pull me away and I cry out clinging to him more.

 

“Red. I was thinking about Red.”

 

“The color?” Demise asks and I can only imagine the confused look on his face. Of course he wouldn’t know what I mean, does he even know about loftwings?

 

“My bird. Every Skyloftian has one and we all share a close bond with them. When I’m away for awhile and can’t see him Red gets anxious and plucks at his feathers. I’m worried his hurting and being down on the surface I can’t call out to him.”

 

Demise hums rubbing circles into my back, then suddenly stands. A hand keeps my face in his chest as he walks, “Well I suppose this is a good time to give you your surprise.”

 

A door creaks open and I can feel the gentle breeze from an open window. Something solid nuzzles my cheek and I peak to see a yellow beak nugging me. Twisting in Demise’s hold I see my loftwing perched on the guildrail in front of us tilting his head at me.

 

Red puffs his wings out as if to say ‘look I still have all my feathers’ with a proud look on his face. This can’t be real. It just can’t be, but as I reach out Red lowers his head to let me run my hand through his feathers.

 

_ He’s here! He’s really here! _

 

“Red!” I pull my bird into a tight hug as best as I can with Demise still holding me. He chirps happily and nuzzles back.

 

“But how? I haven’t been calling you. How did you find me?” I ask Red. He bobs his head up towards Demise with narrowed eyes.

 

“I had the goddess return your possessions and she thought it would be a good joke to send it as well. Your bird has not stopped crying at all hours of the night since his arrival,” Demise grumbles.

 

“This room was originally meant to be yours it’s only fair that the bird is able to reach it,” Demise gestures to the railing thats padded just for Red.

 

“Wait. Let me down!” I wiggle out of the demon’s grip and tug on to Red who sits on the balcony. I move his wing to see no missing feathers or new ones growing in. I sigh in relief and lay against the bird’s neck with my arms wrapped around him.

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay. I’ve missed you,” I say into red feathers. A purr like sound vibrates through the bird as he curls closer.

 

Demise clears his throat, “there is more to your gift than just him, Little Hero.”

 

Demise picks me up and Red squawks at him, moving in front of the massive demon from taking me away. An annoyed snarl erupts from Demise’s jagged teeth, but Red puffs up his feathers, stretching his neck out.

 

“It’s ok, Red. I’m sick and I’m having a hard time walking,” I say rubbing his beak. I won’t tell him why I’m like this though. Red murmurs in defeat and steps out of the Demon King’s way.

 

“I made this room just for you. No one can enter besides you or me. Anything you want here, within reason, I will get for you.”

 

The room was a modest size, not too big to be overwhelming, but not small either. The walls were painted a dark blue with yellow and white dots scattered about flickering on their own. Looking up was a canopy ceiling with a gold chandelier hanging above with pearls and diamond-like gems draped about the candles.

 

All my furniture from the academy was here along with new additions. A soft rose colored couch next to the balcony window had all the old stuffed animals along with a few new ones.

 

“It's beautiful in here,” I said. The walls change to a bright blue with white clouds and Demise holds me closer.

 

“The walls change with your emotions,” he says against my cheek before kissing it. He points to a globe sitting on an end table.

 

“But if you want something specific turn that or rest it by pressing the top,” he demonstrates by clicking it and the room turns back to the night sky.

 

“You can do whatever you want here. This is your space that I'm giving you,” Demise's lips brush against mine.

 

“Thank you, Demise.”

  
  


He has me go through my dresser and desk to make sure nothing is missing. Red watches from the balcony door, staring down Demise and puffing up whenever the demon spares him a glance. I laugh at the exchange and both turn away from each other.

 

I pull out clothes from the dresser, “can I put these in the wardrobe?”

 

He nods examining one of the toys on the couch, a stuffed remlit dangles between his large fingers awkwardly.

 

“Is everything there?”

 

“Yeah. It looks like it,” I say before grabbing paper from my desk.

 

“Is it okay if I send Zelda a letter?” Demise is silent for a moment.

 

“No.”

 

A hand wraps around me and I feel his lips on my earlobe bringing it into his mouth. He sucks the flesh then kisses a trail down my neck.

 

“Are you not happy with just me?” he growls. A massive hand slides up my shirt, its palm rough, but warm against my skin. I sneak a glance at Red and find that he’s fallen asleep sunbathing in the evening light. Goddesses’ only know what he would do if he witnessed this.

 

“Please. She’s my friend and I miss her,” Demise’s laugh rumbles through his chest.

 

“You can wait till next week to see her.”

 

_ What did he say? _

 

“The goddess has asked that you’d be able to visit and I agreed only on one condition.” 

 

“Really?” I face him practically vibrating with excitement and smiling at the Demon King like an idiot. He nods, sitting me on the desk with red eyes watching me bounce in glee.

 

“Wait. What was the condition you mentioned?”

 

“That I accompany you.” That wasn’t what I was expecting, but this is good. This will help him understand humans and me better. 

 

“Okay, I can take you on a grand tour! It’ll be fun,” I babble. Demise gives a full belly laugh and kisses my forehead.

 

“Yes, it will be. But for now it’s time for dinner,” the demon said.

 

“Wait. I wanted to ask you about the mark. How are you able to control my body through it? You put me to sleep and talked in my head. Can you please explain to me everything about  _ this? _ ” I pull down my collar and watch as his eyes glow brighter at the sight of his bite mark on my neck.

 

“I could tell you, but where would the fun be in that?” Demise teases. “I’ll explain everything after dinner if you do something to night.”

 

“What is it?” I shuddered.

 

“I want you to ride my cock.”

 

Dinner was just with the generals and Ghirahim instead of large hordes of odd monsters thankfully. Vaati kept asking me questions about Skyloft and I tried to give as little information as possible. Volga puffed a cloud of smoke at the mage and tells him to 'shut it, mouse.’

 

Vaati falls silent with an angry glare at his plate.

 

Ghirahim leans towards me, “they fight like this all the time, don't take it personally.”

 

Demise grumbles at my barely eaten dinner, “are you still afraid of any meal I give you?”

 

“No. I'm just not that hungry,” I said. It's not a lie and the food does taste good, but being asleep for most of the day doesn't give you much of an appetite.

 

Volga stares at the baked sweet potato on my plate, “humans are too delicate.”

 

Ghirahim laughs, slamming his fist on the table making plates and cups chatter.

 

“I wouldn't be so sure about her, Volga. The Skychild would give you a run for your rupees.”

 

“Oh really?” Volga arches an eyebrow at the sword. It's easier to read him without his helmet.

 

“Yes, really. She's nearly bested me twice, but, of course, I still won,” he proclaims.

 

“What do you mean 'nearly?’ You ran away after I beat you!” Volga leans over the table, his eyes gleam with amusement and a fanged smile plastered on his face.

 

“Is this true? Did you retreat from a formidable foe, Ghirahim?”

 

The sword spirit flips his hair at the knight and turns back to me, “I had to ran. Remember I was after the spirit maiden, not you.” 

 

“I still won.”

 

“No, you didn’t.”

 

“Alright, let’s have a rematch then,” Ghirahim face pales as he glances at Demise. The Demon King takes a long sip of his wine gesturing back to the sword.

 

“Once she’s back to full health I’ll allow it,” he drawls.  _ Why do I need his permission? _

 

Ghirahim smiles wickedly, “very well, Skychild. I look forward to it.”

 

Before dinner is over Demise orders me to eat more of my food. I sigh and do as I’m told, but I still take my time. He seems to know this and waits patiently from me to finish. Even going so far as to ask me if it’s sitting well in my stomach.

 

It doesn’t take long for Demise to declare that I’ve eaten enough with a large scaly hand patting my head softly. The generals bow to their king as he lifts me into his arms and warps us away.

 

I keep my eyes closed tight with my face hiding against his thick neck.

 

“What happens if I look when you do that?”

 

“You might faint from dizziness. It would be a bit jarring for you to see,” Demise explains peeling me from his chest. I’m set on the bed with a light plop as the Demon King towers over me. Dark red eyes bare into my own and I can’t help but lean away. Demise groans, his lips attacking my neck and sucking at the bite mark.

 

I moan as that familiar feeling prickles under my skin and pooling between my legs. A massive hand slips down my stomach threatening to rip my shirt. I whimper as another hand pulls my legs apart and tugs at my shorts.

 

His teeth graze my skin and I cry as an overwhelming wave rushes through me. I wiggle under him as I pull my own shirt over my head. Demise smiles wide as he watches me remove my own clothes.

 

I pant heavily once I'm naked, my body's on fire and every touch feels like an explosion. Demise unbuckles his cape and his member springs up, the tip pointing directly at me. He grips the base stroking it harshly with a grunt.

 

Demise sits down and pulls me into his lap with a hungry kiss. His large fingers knead the flesh of my bottom as his shaft rubs against my back. I moan into the kiss letting a fat tongue slither in and touch every part of my mouth.

 

He breaks away and I gasp to catch my breath.

 

“You look so beautiful like this. Face flushed and eyes clouded with need. All of this just for me,” he groans as his fingers run up my body.

 

He lays back on the pillows as his hands grope my breasts.

 

“Ah!” I cry as he pinches one, arching my back into his touch.

 

“Feel good?” he growls and I bob my head. His hips grind up and I feel his shaft rub hard against me.

 

“Do I need to lift you? Or can you do it yourself?” Demise asks.

 

“I-I can do it,” I stutter with half hooded eyes. He licks his lips as I stand on my knees, scaly hands on my waist guiding me to his cock. The head brushes my entrance and my breath catches as I slowly lower myself on it.

 

Inch by inch I'm impaled on him, my stomach distended from his large size as my fingers brush over the bulge. The tip presses against my cervix and his hard length fills me so much I moan. Demise raises his hips, pushing himself further into me and making me see stars.

 

I collapse onto his chest, “why is it more...intense now?”

 

Demise laughs, the sound rumbling through him and into me. A scaly hand peels me from his chest and I stare into red glowing eyes. A massive smile stretches his face and the room grows cold.

 

“That’s your body recognizing me as your mate, rewarding you for obeying and pleasing me,” he lays his hand flat against my stomach. “Through our bond from the mark I’ve given you, your body can sense what I want, what I desire, and is guiding you towards it. Knowing that this is what is best for you, to submit to me.”

 

My heart races in my chest and I tremble under his frightening stare. He sits up and wraps his arms around me possessively. Demise’s face is barely an inch away from my own.

 

“There’s no need to worry. I’ll cherish you and take away every stress and pain you will ever have. Let me love you, Link. Now and forever.”

 

Demise thrusts into me and my mind fogs over at the pleasure that seeps in. I grind down on his shaft earning me a groan from the demon. A tingle of excitement shoots down into my stomach urging me to ride him more.

 

Demise leans back and watches me with half-hooded eyes as I bounce on his cock. I moan and whimper as the pleasure builds, my own hands run over my body as I’m lost in the feeling. I squeeze and grope my breast, pinching and crying as my walls tighten around him.

 

“That’s it. Ride my cock,” he grunts. “I’m going to cum inside you. Fill that belly of yours with every drop of my seed until you physically can’t take anymore.”

 

He lifts his hips in time with my own, pounding into me harder as he takes over my breast. I arch my back as he squeezes a nipple and his tip hits my sweet spot. Eyes roll back into my head and moan after moan rolls off my tongue.

 

“You’ll be swollen with my child soon Link,” Demise’s voice is deep and inviting. I grind down harder on him, feeling so full with just him.

 

_ Just wait until he cums. All of it inside you nice and warm, growing into a baby. Master will give you a baby! His baby! _

 

“Oh gods! I’m gonna-” My walls squeeze him tighter and Demise surges into me more.

 

“Cum for me,” Two massive hands engulf my hip, slamming me down harder on him.

 

“Ah!” I gasp as stars block my vision, pushing me over the edge. Demise swells as I cum, thrusting into me at an inhuman speed. His hips ram up as his hands smash me down, holding me in place as he cums.

 

The rush of hot liquid fills my core and a mewl like sound leaves me at the sensation. Demise’s member seals my sex as he pumps me full of his seed, my stomach starting to bulge out at the excessive amount. I cry softly, too tired from my own climax to make any real protest, as I watch my own flat stomach swell abnormally. Each gush filling me more as my body swells to accommodate until I look four months pregnant. 

 

Demise gives a finally grunt before his hips collapse onto the bed, his red eyes fixate on me while breathing heavily. His shaft slowly softening as dripples of cum leak out, I want to get up but my legs are too weak. His hands run over my back with his thumbs tracing circles into my sides. Fingertips graze over my swollen middle and I shiver, a monstrous smile taking over most of Demise’s face at his handiwork.

 

“I used to dream of this moment when I was imprisoned. Of how beautiful you would look like this and when our child takes their first breath how wonderful of a mother you would be. I remember in your first life you mentioned wanted to have a large family. You were an only child and you hated being alone.”

 

He lifts me off with an embarrassing pop and lays me down onto his chest. His arms wrap around me and a kiss is planted on the top of my head.

 

“You told me that your parents abandoned you after the war started. They could barely provide for themselves and saw that this was the only solution. One thing lead to another and you fell into my hands.”

 

That sounds familiar, both my parents left me but not by their choice.

 

“So you just want kids because past me wanted one?”

 

A soft chuckle rumbles from his chest, “do you not want a child?”

 

My face turns red at the question, of course I do. I always did, I just never imagined it would be with the god of destruction. A hand brushes my hair away from my sweat covered forehead.

 

“You didn't answer the question.”

 

He sighs, “no, it was not just because of you. Any demon or deity I have ever come across was never worthy of being my mate. I accepted that I would forever walk this world alone, but even as a god I still ached for another.”

 

Demise shifts, sitting against the headboard and I moan as I’m set in his lap. I run a hand over my stuffed middle as the pressure shifts in my womb sending a weird form of pleasure through me. A scaly hand joins mine, tracing circles over the flesh tenderly as the demon sighs. I lay against his chest and my eyes drift close as my body falls into slumber.

 

I wake to a loud bang, shifting in the sheets to find myself alone in the dark bedroom. I feel the warmth from Demise’s spot, him must have just left.

 

**“So now my own general questions my judgement?”** I hear from the living room. Demise’s anger boils through the bond making me shiver in fear.

 

“No, Master I would never question you.” It’s Volga, “I’m confused as to why you’d let the Goddess and humans live. Surely there must be a reason other than you’re mate.”

 

“The surface is mine and soon the Triforce will be as well. The humans will have to come down eventually, they cannot support themselves on such a small landmass.”

 

“Then why agree to the treaty, Master?”

 

“To weaken Hylia. The humans will lose faith in her thus her divine power will suffer. She wanted this treaty to buy time for herself,” Demise says.

 

“For what?” Volga’s words echo my own question.

 

“She wants to spend the rest of the time she has left with her people. Hylia has always been so attached to them that they have become her downfall,” the Demon King laughs.

 

I stifle a cry as tears drip down my cheeks, feeling the weight of world crush me. I see a shadow under the door, quickly whip my face I lay back down and close my eyes tight.

 

“We will continue with this discussion at a later date. It’s nearly midnight for fuck's sake,” Demise growls.

 

“My apologies, Master. I will take my leave,” Volga says.

 

I hear the door creak open then heavy footsteps creeping closer to the bed. The mattress sinks as Demise lays down with a groan. I feel a scaly arm pull me flush against him as a massive hand lays over my stomach. I’m given a soft kiss to the top of my head as the demon relaxes.

 

“This world will be under my foot for eternity and you will never be able to run from me again,” Demise whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in game there is no name for Link's Loftwing and that makes me extremely sad. Like it's a bird that is your partner for life and they just never give it a name!
> 
> But that's another matter.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Cake~


	10. Through the Eyes of a Demon God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is through Demise's point of view. I wanted at least one entry from his just to show how what lengths he'll go for Link to stay with him as well as what he's planning. Demise being possessive of her is an understatement and you'll see how much in this chapter.
> 
> There's no warnings for this chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy  
> Cake~

I sink into her and groan at the tight heat swallowing my cock. Link moans, curling around my length as I pound her small body. She stands on all fours with her perfect ass on display just for me. I smack a cream colored cheek and feel her walls tighten around me with a yelp.

 

I don't even need to hold on to her, she's rocking back on to my cock with delicious moans leaving those pink lips.

 

"Please, harder!" She begs and I laugh as I give her what she wants. Holding on to each hip as I drive into her.

 

"I'm getting close…" I grunt out as I feel her walls clamp around me in orgasm.

 

"Ah!" Her yell breaks my dream as I bolt upright to find Link on the floor.

 

"What happened?" I roar, picking her up gently.

 

"I need to go to the bathroom and I slipped getting out of the sheets," she says, relaxing into my grip.

 

I hide a smile in her hair as I walk, the bond's making her more comfortable with me than I had thought.

 

I set her down on the cold tile and I turn to start the water for a bath.I let her do her business as I ponder to myself, Link still has that swell and it won't take long for her to be with child. A week at most, thanks to my bite mark over her shoulder.

 

Her hips will widen as my blood grows inside her womb, carrying the weight of another demon. The bond will make her crave my presences, for a sense of protection as she progresses. She’ll hang onto me like a trinket, draped in silks and jeweler cradled in my arm as I sit in my throne.

 

And when I have the Triforce-

 

I hear a flush behind me, breaking my thoughts as Link stares over the side of the tub as I check the temperature.

 

"Still too cold?" That lovely voice asks. Her hands in the water sloshing around the bubbles like a child. Wheat colored hair dangling over her face, close to the water's surface.

 

"Is it?" I ask her and sapphire eyes meet mine. Link shrugs and turns back to the suds.

 

"It could be a little warmer…" she mutters.

 

Link stays silent as I dip my hand into the water and steam rises. Her eyes widen with wonderment as I flick my hand dry.

 

I chuckle as I step into the bath, "are you surprised by magic?"

 

"I've never really seen it, not until I came to the surface," I hoist her in by her waist. Link melts into the water, sighing as the warmth smothers her tired body.

 

"I mean there was a few potion brewers, but nothing straight magic like what you’ve done."

 

"Ahh, I see." I sit her in my lap and rub her sore muscles with soap. The lather washing away all the dried sweat from last night. She tries to wiggle out of my grip, pushing at my chest in annoyance.

 

“I can wash myself,” Link says. I sigh in defeat, giving her bar and simply watch. She runs the soap over her body, the violet suds clinging to the soft slope of her back. Pale skin turns rose red and my eyes widen as she scrubs her body hard and raw before sinking under water to wash the soap away.

 

She resurfaces, brushing the wet stains out of her eyes and moves to leave the tub. I grab her by the base of her neck as one slender legs is over the threshold and I pull her back into my lap. Water splashes as her small body wiggles in my hold in a desperate attempt to escape.

 

“Are you trying to rip your skin open?” I snarl down, holding her in place. Link’s small body curls inward with a slight tremor, confusion clearly painted on her face. Legs brush over my stomach and thighs as she pulls herself in a ball, sloshing the soapy water every which way. 

 

“Why are you in such a rush? Are you that afraid to be anywhere near me?” She leans away as I draw closer, but my grip on her arms doesn’t give her much space.

 

“Well? Answer me!” She shakes her hair furiously, wet strains spraying water with each sway of her head.

 

“No. I’ve always done it like this,” Link’s voice quivers. My grip loosens as I stare in disbelief.

 

“Explain.”

 

“It saves water. We don’t have much on Skyloft so we have to conserve our usage,” she says. I hold an arm out and have her see how red her skin is now.

 

“And this?”

 

Link shrugs at it, “it gets the dirt off."

 

I sigh pinching the bridge of my nose, "there is no need to rush. We have plenty of water and you will take your time bathing. I will be overseeing all washings until I can trust you’ve broken this habit."

 

Her face turns as red as her arms, "that's really not necessary."

 

"Oh really?" I point to the nail marks on her side. Four dark red lines etched like lightning bolts to pale flesh right next to her breast.

 

"I will wash you myself from now on," I growl.

 

I let her move away, but stop her from leaving the tub.

 

"Sit here and soak while I tend to myself."

 

Link bows her head and glares at the water. She doesn't move or speak as I wash and when I finally drain the tub she shivers as the cold air sets in.

 

_ Has she always done this? How are there not scars on her skin from her own nails? _

 

I drape a towel over her and pat Link's small body dry. Dull scars line the skin, most from fighting but fainter thin lines hide under them.

 

Once she's dry I pull a bottle off a shelf and pour the thick contents into my hand. Sapphire eyes watch me, but no words leave her mouth.

 

"Hold still," I say touching my palm to her back.

 

"Cold! Cold!" Link yells, her body squirming under my touch. I grip one slender shoulder with a tight squeeze as a warning and her body goes stagnant. She whimpers as I spread the lotion over her back, feeling her muscles quiver under my touch.

 

I run my palm over her stomach then under her breast, Link’s breath hitches and I can feel her tensing up. The muscles underneath shivering from my touch sends a surge of blood to my cock as it throbs to full hardness. I let it rest along her back, but I have no intention of sinking inside her wonderful tightness this early. Besides she’s already swollen with my seed, there’s no need to add another load just yet.

 

Once every part of her body has been tended to, I order her to wait in the bedroom for me. I need to collect myself. Taking a deep breath I slowly exhale through my teeth as fire licks between the gaps. I repeat the action until the tense clench of my jaw is gone.

 

_ That should be good enough. _

 

I find her dressed in her old clothes and slouched over on the bed, holding her knees to her chest. I sigh, running a hand over my face and buckle a cape to my waist

 

“Is there anymore pumpkin soup?" She asks.

 

"Yes. But I have something else for you this morning," I said.

 

"Can I make my own food?"

 

"Why? That's servant work," I grumble.

 

“Please. I like to cook and I can make something for you too,” blue sapphires glisten as she pleads.

 

Under her begging gaze I would pluck the very sun from the sky if it would make her happy. Centuries ago that same face asked me to end the war and I almost agreed, but then the blood moon flooded the night with red. My power rose and I mocked her,  _ this war will end once I have the Triforce. _

 

I sigh as my greatest regret torments my mind. Link’s eyebrows knit in confusion and one scaly hand cups her cheek. Her pointed ear twitches as my claws graze behind the lobe.

 

“Alright, Little Hero. You can make breakfast.”

 

I should have guessed she’d be able to provide for herself since Hylia’s trails took her away from the only home she’d ever known. But when a plate of eggs and bacon is set in front of me with a proud smile on Link’s face I know she takes joy into every task and skill she learns.

 

She throws her own plate together as I watch, not wanting to take a single bite until she sits. The smell rials my stomach, growling at me to devour the meal Link had made me. The small blonde finally sits across from me with the same smile on her face.

 

“Dig in before it gets cold,” She chirps happily.

 

It’s a simple meal and yet it taste wonderful. My demonic side begs me to devour it in one go, but I can’t. I want to savor what Link has made me and all too soon the eggs and strips of bacon are gone.

 

“Do you want more?” She asks with a piece of toast in her mouth.

 

“No, that’s more than enough,” I said. I wait for her to finish the much smaller portion she’s given herself. Link needs to eat more, but I have a hard time gauging how much. Humans are finicky creatures and they haven’t changed much since my imprisonment.

 

“Did you like it?” She tilts her head at me and I nod with a small smile.

 

“Yes, it was delicious. Thank you Link,” she gives me a toothy grin. If this is something that will make her happy I would be more than willing to oblige. A wonderful meal made for me by my mate, only a madman would say no.

 

“Good, I’m glad. Zelda actually taught me,” she looks away. I take a sip of my coffee in deep thought, the goddess’s mortal vessel means a lot to her.

 

“Then I will have to thank her as well when we visit,” I drawl. Link’s face brightens at that, I wonder if she knows she can’t hide her emotions well. Centuries ago I told her it was a flaw that others will exploit and she said to me in such a naive tone, ‘that says more about their character than mine.’

 

_ She’s still the same. _

 

“Now, Ghirahim has some lessons planned for you,” I grumble and her pointed ears perk up.

 

“What about the mark?”  _ Fuck. _

 

“Tonight I’ll explain, today is a packed schedule so you won’t be seeing me till dinner. Just stay with Ghirahim and behave yourself.”

 

"But you-,"

 

"I said tonight. Don't test my patience," I growl. She nods her head and follows me out of the kitchen in silence.

 

_ Don't let your anger get the best of you. _

 

She’s having a hard time keeping up with me. Her left leg lagging behind the right as her face scrunches in concentration and pain. In one swift movement I lift Link’s small body into the crook of my arm. She fits so perfectly, like the missing piece I believed I would never find.

 

“H-hey!” she stutters. Slender arms clutching onto my broad chest, a few fingers digging into my scales pleasurably. The feeling of her hands on me hasn’t change since my imprisonment, my blood rages through me wanting to hold the small woman in my arms closer and closer til there is no space between us.

 

“You should have told me if your legs still hurt,” I mumble. My claws glide through her hair absentmindedly and her body relaxes into me.

 

“Well they wouldn’t hurt so much if maybe you took a break from...you know,” Link says as the tips of her ears turn red. I stifle a groan and look her in the eye.

 

“You act like it’s just me enjoying our lovemaking. Do I need to remind you how you bounced so happily on my cock? Or how you milked every drop of seed from me into your belly? You were always a terrible liar even to yourself, Link.”

 

A red blush sweeps across her cheeks as those beautiful sapphires widen in embarrassment. My cock twitches between my thighs threatening to hardened to full mast. Her head drops down as she rests a red cheek against my chest. I give a mental sigh and continue my trek.

 

_ Why can’t she see this is completely fine? We’re mated, bonded together and yet she’s still embarrassed like a child caught with her hand in a cookie jar. What can I do to stop this behavior? _

 

Finally we arrive at the throne room and I take my rightful seat. I drape her slender legs over my own as an arm pulls her closer to me. My hand molds around a soft ass that quivers under my touch. I feel her slack against me, but not in relaxation. Her discomfort prickles into the bond as her body accepts how I want her to lay.

 

“You don’t like this, do you?”

 

“I just want to get up. I’m going stir crazy being carried all the time.”

 

I give her perfect ass a pinch and she jumps out of my hold. Wheat colored hair dangling over angry blue eyes as she rubs her behind.

 

“What was that for?”

 

“Just a playful tease,” I smirk.

 

She growls and turns her back to me, “how would you feel if I did that to you?”

 

My smile grows wider, “I wouldn’t mind at all.”

 

The tips of her ears grow red and I laugh, the sound echoing through the hall. One scale covered hand touches her hip and pulls her closer to me. With her arms crossed I slide my claws over the exposed flesh and kiss her neck.

 

“I apologize. I have a hard time keeping my hands off you,” I whisper into a pointed lobe.

 

“That’s an understatement,” Link sneers.

 

“Can you blame me? You’re perfect.”

 

“No I’m not!” She faces me, blue eyes full of anger and confusion. “I’m not perfect. Not even close! I don’t understand how you can’t see that. What makes you think I am? Something that happened in the past? Well I’m not the same girl that you fought a million years ago!”

 

The room grows cold and my anger boils in my chest. Dark tendrils grow around me, feeding from my rage, wrapping around Link. She jumps back, but falls into more behind her. They slither over her limbs and torso keeping her from running. They won’t hurt her, they are apart of me and I can’t bare to even think of harming her.

 

They pull her into my lap and my arms wrap around her, one hand forces her to look at me. Tears flood her eyes dripping down her cheeks, confusion and fear fills the bond and the tendrils wrap around her protectively.

 

“I don’t understand. Nothing you say makes sense! I’m not perfect and I don’t understand why you even want me. You never explained that!”

 

I let her lay her head on my chest and feel her sobs wreck into me. Every cry cutting deeper than any sword or weapon could as her tiny body shudders.

 

“Your courage, Link, that’s what I first fell for. I told you no entity I ever saw was worthy of being mine, they all looked at me with fear and disgust. They ran and hide like scared ants, begging me to spare them. But not you, when we first crossed paths there was fear in your eyes but not a trace of disgust. You looked at me as an enemy, not a monster."

 

Her crying dies to little hiccups as I rub her back. I tilt her chin up and stare into glistening sapphires.

 

"You might not realize it because you don’t have memories of the past, but I can assure you that you are the same person. Your soul I can sense is the same as well as your personality. Reincarnation is extremely rare for mortals unless a deity oversees it and as much as I hate the goddess she brought you back to me for the sake of my sanity.”

 

Tendrils drift into smoke as my anger dies with my words and Link’s eyes never leave my face. She sniffles and whips tears away, her breathing returning to normal as she relaxes into me.

 

We sit in comfortable silence, her head resting on my chest as her body drifts into a light slumber. Perhaps Link is right about me taking a break from indulging myself with her. If I keep thinking with my cock I will end up harming her. She’s as fragile as a piece of parchment compared to me, I need to be more considerate.

 

A familiar ping echos through the halls as my sword bows to me. My generals stand behind him, each bowing as well.

 

“Master, are we interrupting?” Ghirahim’s eyes land on Link who’s awakened by the noise.

 

“No. You are not,” I grumble. My mate moves from me and I pull her back to whisper in her ear.

 

“We will speak more tonight. Go with Ghirahim and behave yourself,” her eyes narrow at me.

 

“He always starts it. Not me,” she says shaking her head. My sword places a hand on her shoulder and with another chime they both disappear with red and gold diamonds in their wake.

 

“Now I’m sure Volga has already spoken with you about Skyloft,” my gaze lays heavy on them as the mage shifts from one foot to the other. Vaati never had the strongest will, but his magic was versatile as well as his extensive knowledge. 

 

“Yes, Master,” they both say in unison.

 

I nod and rest a fist under my chin, “Good. I want to discuss with you two about how to integrate them into our society. I want to make this as painless as possible for us. I know they will revolt, but they don’t stand a chance without Hylia.”

 

Volga’s eyes flash, “You want them to be servants and slaves?”

 

“Of course! There is really no other use for them,” I drawl.

 

Vaati looks between the two of us before speaking, “What about the little queen? Is she alright with this?”

 

“She doesn’t know and I would like to keep it that way,” I growl.

 

The mage thinks for a moment, “perhaps there is a better way.”

 

Volga scoffs with a puff of smoke, “How, rodent? Humans are weak, but their numbers usually outweigh our own.”

 

“Their technology. They have always been ahead of us with science and engineering. We can use this to benefit our infrastructure and improve the quality of life for both sides.”

 

I hum, “I’ll consider this.”

 

“What about their population? We can’t waste our own supplies and rations for them,” Volga gripes.

 

“Are they not good with farming? I remember humans had a gift for it before the war,” Vaati muses.

 

I grumble under my breath, “The humans numbers have dwindled due to the size of their land mass. Only thirty or so inhabit the sky.”

 

The memories that I had probed through from Link had given me more than just a delightful dream with her. I knew the landscape of her world and with it Skyloft’s weaknesses.

 

Vaati’s eyes widen while Volga laughs, “Hylia has cursed her own people!”

 

A smile curves along my lips at the Goddess’s failed plan, “yes. It would seem so.”

 

“It will take them a few centuries to return to their original population, but I won’t allow that. I want the human’s numbers low, easier to control and conform them to our desires,” I said.

 

My generals both nod in agreement and a monstrous smile worms it’s way onto my lips.

 

“It won’t be long now. I’ll have the Surface and the Triforce in the palm of my hand. I’ll smite down the Old Gods and my rule will be absolute. No man, god, or beast will ever be able to stop me,” I thundered.

 

Yes, everything will be mine. I’ll shape this land, cultivate a perfect world for Link and our children. And if something were to go amiss, I’ll destroy it and build again. And again. And again.

 

I’ll throw this world into chaos a thousand times over if it means I’m one step closer to creating a home where she is safe and happy with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really worry about how I write Demise and the interactions of Vaati and Volga. I struggle with technical wording or that's what I think it would be called. I want it to read like a real world setting and how leaders would react to these kinds of situations. But I always feel like it doesn't seem right, like I can't get a deep enough understanding conveyed.
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Cake~


	11. Lessons and Friendly Banter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no warnings. Kind of a relaxing chapter this time.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

“So...how are you feeling?” Ghirahim eye’s me. His brow scrunched together as dark brown eyes stare me down.

 

“Why do you want to know?” I ask leaning farther away on the balls of my feet. We were in a sort of training room, but it looks like most of the equipment was destroyed recently. Charred dummies line the floor as well as splintered targets on one end with training weapons on the other.

 

The sword spirit sighs, “because you’re human and we demons can be very dangerous if you haven’t noticed.”

 

“I fought you and won so I’m pretty sure I can handle myself. Why do you care?” My tone makes the question harsher than I felt.

 

“You’re Master’s only source of control and I consider you a...friend.”

 

My eyes bug out and Ghirahim growls, “don’t look at me like that! You considered me a friend in your past life and I’m only returning the favor.”

 

I look down at the concrete floor, “I wish you guys stop talking about the past. I'm not the same person.”

 

A white glove touches my shoulder, “I’m sorry. And you are right, we shouldn’t be referring to it so much.”

 

We stand in silence for a heartbeat before Ghirahim removes the weight of his hand off my shoulder. He waves for me to follow him as we exist a side door that leads to a small lounge that could be used like an office. The walls are covered with roses and ivy dangling over a dark blue wallpaper. Ghirahim offers me a seat on a black couch that practically swallows me up as I sit.

 

The sword spirit relaxes himself in an armchair with a dramatic sigh, “Now, can you guess what your lesson is for today?”

 

I shake my head and Ghirahim huffs, “Come on! Not even gonna try?”

 

“I don’t know. Demon sex-ed?”

 

“I’m sure Master has already given you extensive teachings on that,” the demon smirks. My face goes red and he laughs.

 

“I’m sorry, Skychild, but you set yourself up for that. No, I brought you here to teach you our tribe’s history. Or to be more precisely King Demise’s history.”

 

Ghirahim crosses his legs as he places a hand under his chin, “Now where should I start?”

 

“Oh! Can I ask a question first?”

 

“As long as it’s an actual question and not a sarcastic remark…”

 

“Fi told me that Demise and the demon tribe emerged from below the surface. Is that true?”

 

“Yes, we did. The Demon realm was slowly collapsing in on itself and not even Master could stop it. We had to leave for our own survival, but many died in the process.”

 

“Why was it collapsing?”

 

Ghirahim turns away, “because of the Old Gods. We didn't worship them and so they destroyed our home."

 

His body tenses as he speaks, his words slipping through gritted teeth.

 

"Master refused to work with them and wanted nothing to do with the Golden Three. They saw that as an insult and cursed our home to disease and famine. They destroyed the demon realm simply because we wanted nothing to do with them."

 

My hands trembled in my lap, "that can't be true. The Goddesses would never do that!"

 

Ghirahim laughed darkly with a dramatic wave of his hand. "Believe it Skychild. We insulted them with nothing and the gods prideful ways destroyed our homes. They are the reason Demise rose to the surface and waged war. Millions of lives lost for nothing."

 

My mind was reeling, “I don’t think I can. This is just something I can’t believe.”

 

Ghirahim nods, “I understand. You are going to visit Skyloft in a few days, ask your Goddess. She can’t lie directly to you.”

 

“What do you mean ‘can’t lie directly’?”

 

“The White Goddess cannot lie to her subjects, that is the will of her sisters. Why do you think everything you learned on your journey was told through your sword? Fi was a great fairy before Hylia got a hold of her. Fi is not mortal so she was molded into a sword spirit and used you through her,” he growls.

 

“How do you know this?”

 

“Because I knew Fi before she was transformed,” he bows his head with white hair hiding his face. A tense silence draws between us and my mind begs me not to ask anymore questions on the subject.

 

Ghirahim runs a glove through his hair before his face settles back to his normal smug look.

 

“Now you’ve gotten me off topic, Skychild. I’ll have to give you an extra assignment for that.”

 

“Please don’t,” I said and Ghirahim snickers.

 

Ghirahim straighten in his seat, “Well let’s start at the beginning, shall we? King Demise carved out the demon realm beneath the surface to create his own dominion where his power would be at its strongest. With each patch of land cultivated demons sprouted from his aura that fogged the realm. Master cared little for them, but their obedience.”

 

“Once the realm was finally complete, it was over run with demons that only sought their own needs. They waged wars with other tribes for resources and power and Master became annoyed by their disrespect to his world. So as his namesake, he killed those who did not see his as the absolute king.”

 

“Many did not trust him for his godhood, but his power soon showed there was no room for debate. Those who stood against him were quickly and brutally disposed of. And although he was cruel he also rewarded those who followed him and obeyed. Under his rule the demon realm was prosperous and orderly.”

 

"But the goddesses wanted to use his power and began to corrupt those that were least loyal. Many went insane by the goddesses' touch and brought chaos just to calm their minds. They brunt crops and buildings, murdered innocents, and more just to ease the pain the goddesses' brought them."

 

"The realm was in ruin and many begged Master to lead them to the surface. He agreed and we waged war on Hylia's land. I suppose the rest you know," Ghirahim explains.

 

The sword spirit looked away from me, his body tense from reliving a horrible nightmare. A gloved finger taps the armrest as Ghirahim thinks to himself.

 

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," I said. I don't know any other way to say it, as much as we're considered enemies I wouldn't wish this on anyone.

 

"You don't need to apologize. If anything I should thank you for saving us all," Ghirahim still hasn't looked at me.

 

“I didn’t agree to the treaty so I don’t think you should thank me,” I said.

 

Ghirahim opens his mouth but a knock at the door presses his lips into a thin line, “Enter.”

 

An ancient robot hovers in, bobbing its body as it ‘walks’ into the room. In it’s two large hands is a plate of cookies and pastries that it sets down on the coffee table before bowing to Ghirahim and me, leaving without saying a word.

 

Ghirahim offers the plate to me, but I’m too dumbfounded to take anything.

 

“I thought there were only two left? How?”

 

“Oh Master ordered to have the race revived since they can be used for free labor,” the sword spirit drawls.

 

“What?! You can’t do that! They serve Lanayru,” I yell.

 

Ghirahim laughs, “They serve Master now. Lanayru has a fraction of his little robots left, the dragon will be fine.”

 

“That’s not the point and you know it!”

 

Ghirahim sighs, “Take it up with Master if you’re so concerned.”

 

“I will!”

 

I get up from my spot on the couch and move to leave only to have Ghirahim grab my wrist.

 

“Not now, you fool. He’ll be enraged if you barge into his meeting with those two idiots,” the sword spirit barks.

 

“If you want him to listen to you _don’t make him angry,_ ” he adds.

 

I huff and sit back down. Ghirahim smiles in triumph and offers the treats again, I pluck a chocolate chip cookie off the plate and bite off a chunk.

 

_They don’t taste as good as the ones Zelda used to make._

 

“I’m going to give you a few books to read over the next month. I’ve had them all translated so you can’t make excuses of not understanding it,” Ghirahim gumbles as he pulls a book out from behind his chair.

 

“I was training to be a knight and now I’m being forced into a scholar,” I mumble.

 

“This is more for your benefit then you realize,” he hands me two leather bound tomes. “How else are you going to learn our ways? If you haven’t forgotten you are a queen now and are expected to know our history and traditions.”

 

“You know a lot of girls played princess when I was five, but I really didn’t join in.”

 

“Were you the knight that saved them?” Ghirahim chuckles.

 

“No. I was hiding from Zelda. She used to practiced her make-up skills on me.”

 

The sword spirit laughed and nearly fell out of his chair. A minute passed before the Demon Lord collected himself, whipping a tear from his eye.

 

“Almighty Calamity. That must have been a sight.”

 

“It was terrifying. It took her almost a year to get the hint I didn’t want to look like a clown and even then she tired to make me wear her new dresses her dad bought.”

 

Ghirahim paused, “What about your own parents?”

 

“They passed away,” I said sternly. The demon nods and doesn’t press, but I know he’s going to bring it up to Demise.

  


“So since I get to learn all this stuff about demons, can I ask you something?”

 

“Alright?”

 

“Why did you become a sword spirit? You’re not born as one, are you?” I ask and Ghirahim shakes his head.

 

“No, you are not born as one. I was loyal to Master from the very beginning and during one of the many civil wars that plagued the newly formed realm I was severely injured. Master welded me into his sword and by doing so saved my life.”

 

“Are you happy being a sword spirit?”

 

Ghirahim smiles and tosses his hair, “Of course! This is by far the best way to live my life, I am the last of my kind after all.”

 

“Why don’t you find a mate then? Or is that hard to do?” I have no idea how any of this works and I feel like he’s going to lecture me for asking.

 

A long sigh slips through white lips, “Being Master’s weapon I cannot have a mate, but that’s for a good reason.”

 

“That doesn’t seem very fair,” I take another cookie off the plate.

 

“I can only mate with another of my race, Skychild. We are, or should I say we _were_ a rare breed. Any child that is not of pure blood would be stillborn. Like I said, I am the last of my kind and by being Master’s sword my race can live forever through me,” the demon explains.

 

I look down at the cookie in my hand, “I’m so sorry.”

 

Ghirahim chuckles warmly, “That’s alright, Skychild. I accepted this fate long before I was his sword. I promised myself I would keep my people alive. Besides bonding is more for having children anyway.”

 

I tilt my head, “What do you mean?”

 

“Bonding is the only way for demon’s to reproduce. Although it's a more intimate and scarred between two that wish to spend the rest of their lives together. It’s not required for one to couple with another,” he runs a hand through his hair and leans back in his seat.

 

“Ohh, so Demise didn’t have to bite me?”

 

Ghirahim raises an eyebrow at me, “Do you not remember running away from him? Master had to mark you because he choose you as his mate. By doing so he only had so much time before his demonic side took over, in all honesty we should all be thankful he didn’t kill you in a blind rage.”

 

I huff and my head falls into my hands, “how much time does a demon have once he chooses a mate?”

 

“Five hundred years or so. It can vary.”

 

“Wait, that means-” my words trail off as Ghirahim laughs.

 

“Yes, he choose you during your past life.”

 

I sit there in stunned silence before another question pesters my mind, “Would he have still felt the effects of not bonding when he was imprisoned?”

 

He nods, “Yes, I’m honestly surprised he never sensed you were near him. Although I don’t know how much of his mind was still present as the Imprisoned, he might have tried to eat you.”

 

“Oh…”

 

I hear the swish of his hair as he shakes his head, “How about we talk about something else, hmm?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"What made you want to be a knight?"

 

A flash of a red uniform fills my mind as brown stubble tickles my cheek before a fatherly kiss is planted.

 

“My dad was one and I wanted to be like him,” I said with a faraway look in my eyes.

 

Ghirahim nods as his dark brown irises trace my face, the demon hums in thought and a soft smile plays across white lips.

 

“He most have meant a lot to you.”

 

“Yeah, he did.”

 

The conversation takes a turn for more comfortable subjects as the plate piled with treats slowly dwindles to nothing. Ghirahim jokes about the two generals and how they came to follow the king.

 

“Vaati will do anything for knowledge, once he drank five pints of whisky in ten minutes in the hopes of learning a cure for hangovers from an old witch. When he came to the next morning the hag told him that the cure was simply to never drink and demanded payment for the alcohol,” the sword laughs.

 

“What about Volga?”

 

“Oh! He made the mistake of thinking he could beat Master in a duel. The match lasted all of three seconds before the dragon was swatted out of the air like a fly,” Ghirahim chuckles at the memory.

 

“I wasn’t even his sword yet, so you know. Volga charged and Master just back handed him into the side of a mountain,” I reel back at his statement.

 

“Really? That’s insane!”

 

“Well this was in the demon realm,” he waved with a smirk. “Ah, it’s been so long since I’ve had a good laugh like this. Those two are always so stuck up and Master is hard to even get a smile out of.”

 

“Did we used to do this in the past?”

 

“Yes, we did. You were the best thing to happen to all of us,” Ghirahim smiles, but shakes it away. “Now enough about the past, I wanted to ask you about your hobbies. Do you draw a lot?”

 

“Oh no, I just did it to past the time during class and when I was bored. Don’t laugh, but me and Zelda used to make stuffed animals together.”

 

“Oh really? Have you told Master about this?

 

“Yeah, we used to take them to the bazaar to sell and lots of people liked them. But why would he want to know this?”

 

Ghirahim reels back, “Because it’s something you like to do! I’m sure he would be happy to see some of your work.”

 

“I’ll...think about it,” I said.

 

_Why would he want to know about this? Demise probably would wave it off. He thought cooking was for ‘servants’ after all._

 

The demon stands up and with a snap his red cape materializes around him, “Well I think that’s enough teaching for one day. You’re assignments are written on the inside of each cover and when they are due. Now, let’s go have lunch and I believe you’ll be having an medical exam after.”

 

“Oh boy, I’m so looking forward to this,” I mock him. He gives me a sneer as we walk out through the same door we entered only for it to open into a hallway.

 

“I hate magic. This is getting so confusing,” I grumble.

 

“Don’t worry. You’ll get the hang of it soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea how to end this chapter...Can you tell?
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Cake


	12. Examines, Arguments, and Desserts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this Chapter
> 
> I'm happy that I've been able to do a chapter a month and the next few that are coming up I'm really existed to write. More fluff and a good helping of character development that I can't wait to work on!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Every start of a new school year each student is given a physical and all finds are written in their cadet file. This file is always kept locked in Owlan’s office and only the student of the file or a teacher with good reason is allowed to read it. The exam never lasted more than twenty minutes and was never invasive. We are weighed, measured, and then asked a series of questions that usually can be summed up as ‘are there any problems that you are experiencing that is out of the norm?’

 

I have never had any serious issues with my health while on Skyloft, I was only ever injured on the surface. Now I’m being dragged to see some sorceress to examine me against my will. I asked Ghirahim what this physical was about and sure enough he said Demise had ordered it. The Demon King wants to know everything he can to make sure I’m healthy enough to conceive.

 

“Well maybe he should have thought of that before going through with the baby making process,” I growled. A hand runs over my stomach feeling the swell Demise gave me from last night. My clothes hide it well enough, but the thought of his seed still inside me made me nauseous. The sword simply laughed even though he could clearly see I was uncomfortable with this.

 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t do anything about Master thinking with the wrong head,” Ghirahim smirks. We arrive at an old dark wood door and the sword spirit knocks twice. The door creaks as it’s swung open to reveal a woman that would make anyone fall for. 

 

Dark tanned skin with long legs barely covered in a black and gold feathered outfit. The sorceress removed her bird like mask to show beautiful dark pink eyes and snow white hair, she smiled down at me as she drew closer.

 

Each step making a clink with her heels on the tile as a slender hand pulls my chin up to look at the sorceress directly. She hums and moves my face to either side before releasing me.

 

“Such a small little thing you are, darling. I’m surprised the King hasn’t eaten you up already,” the sorceress laughs. “But if he doesn’t I just might, you are adorable!”

 

Ghirahim clears his throat and the woman huffs, “Oh hush, dear. I’m only having a little fun. It is wonderful to finally meet the precious soul the King has fallen for. I am Cia, the Soul Sorceress.”

 

“It’s...nice to meet you, I’m Link” I say awkwardly with a slight nod and feeling my face turn bright red. Cia cooes and pulls me into a tight embrace, smashing my face directly into her large chest.

 

“Oh, she’s cuter than I imagined!”

 

“Cia, please. You’re suffocating her,” Ghirahim growls. She huffs and thankfully releases me before waving us inside her room.

 

“It’s been a few centuries since I was last here so please excuse the mess,” Cia says as she pulls out a wooden stool. I’m plopped down with hands running up the back of my scalp.

 

“Now tell me, dear, have you been having any issues with your monthly cycle? Before your time here as well as the present?”

 

“Uhh,” I dumbly say as I look towards Ghirahim who arches an eyebrow at me. “Can you- can you leave? Or cover your ears?”

 

“I am not leaving and I am not covering my ears. We are all adults here,” he huffs.

 

“He can’t leave because he’s been ordered to guard you,” Cia explains.

 

“I don’t need protection,” I mutter and Ghirahim snorts.

 

“It’s not for protection. I’m keeping you out of trouble, my master has turned me into a glorified babysitter,” he groans.

 

Cia sighs, “back to the question: have your periods been normal? Do you have any abnormal spotting or pain?”

 

“My cycle is pretty normal. We have a potion that keeps everything regular as well as reduce cramps,” I explained.

 

“Oh really? Very interesting. Does it also help as a contraceptive?”

 

“No, it doesn’t.”

 

Cia hums before thumping her fingers down my neck, feeling each muscle and vein as she goes. She runs her hand down my spine and then has me hold out my arms.

 

“I’m going to measure you now,” Cia says and takes a purple ribbon out of her one sleeve. The sorceress writes her findings down on the desk behind us all the while humming a tune under her breath.

 

“The King was only one inch off with your measurements.”

 

My eyebrows scrunched together, “I don’t remember him measuring me.”

 

Ghirahim lets out a belly laugh as I’m ordered to stand. Behind us is a well sized pool filled with pitch black water.

 

“Get undressed and step in,” Cia says as she places a towel on the stool. I look over at the sword spirit who simple turns on the balls of his feet. The sorceress smiles with a flick of her hand a cloth screen springs out covering Ghirahim from sight.

 

With a deep sigh I do as I’m told and gingerly step into the pool, the liquid clings to my leg like little tentacles trying to climb.

 

Looking to Cia with a panicked expression, she laughs, “Don’t worry, darling. The water is spelled to tell me if there is any internal damage or illness. It’s completely safe.”

 

“Just lie on your back. It will only take a few minutes,” Ghirahim yells from behind the screen.

 

I do and the water tingles against my skin like hundreds and hundreds of tiny bubbles bursting against me. The liquid glows white and Cia waves a crystal topped staff over me. The water stills and thickens around my torso before glowing a light blue then the bubbles stop completely as the entire pool goes purple. It stays like that for a moment as Cia gives a final  wave and the water turns to night again.

 

Cia offers me a hand and helps me out of the pool. I take the towel from the stool and pat myself dry as the sorceress writes down her finds behind me.

 

“Slight iron deficiency and underweight,” she mutters as I dress.

 

“And what would you recommend for that?” Ghirahim yells from behind the screen.

 

“Well more meat and grain in her diet as well as some vitamins,” her hand brushes through my hair, plucking a strain out with one quick motion.

 

“Ow,” I cry, rubbing the spot.

 

“Sorry dear, but I want to observe how your body is adjusting to the King’s aura.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“From the bond he gave you a fraction of his aura and I want to see how your body is handling it,” Cia explains. I open my mouth, but Cia cuts me off.

 

“I’m sorry, but I’ve been instructed not to speak anymore on the subject.”

 

I huff and Ghirahim walks around the screen, “So what are the results, do we need to put her in a bubble to keep her from getting sick?”

 

"Oh no, she's healthy, but I would recommend she gain some weight,” the sorceress turns to me. “I would like you to gain five more pounds before you conceive, but I have a bad feeling His Majesty can’t keep it in his pants.”

 

My face grows red, “You can’t just give me a slip excusing me from sex?”

 

They both laugh, “Sorry dear, but I don’t believe that will hold him back.”

 

Ghirahim shakes his head while still chuckling under his breath, “It’s time to go. We don’t want to waste anymore of the sorceress’s time.”

 

“One more thing before you leave,” Cia waves her staff and a glass bottle levitates off a nearby shelf into her waiting hand. “Take one of these at dinner, that should help with the iron and I’m sure you and the king will be reading my report.”

 

Cia nods to Ghirahim as I eyed the bottle that’s been given to me, white tablets the size of a small grape pile to the cork top.

 

“Well, aren't you a paranoid one. Don’t worry they’re just vitamins,” she tousles my hair.

 

_ Everyone here has been either trying to keep me in the dark or treats me like a child. _

  
  
  


Ghirahim stretches as we walk back down the same long hallway, “What did you think of Cia?”

 

“She’s nice, a little to touchy for me though.”

 

The sword chuckles, “Yes, that is true.”

 

A yawn escapes me as my body grows tired, the argument from this morning and last night seem to be catching up to me.

 

“What do we do now?”

 

“I was going to take you back to your chambers. I have nothing else planned for you and besides you look like you could use a nap.”

 

He stops in front of me and places his hand on my shoulder, in a whirl of diamonds we’re back at the lounge. Ghirahim places the books on the small table next to my room and moves to the fire pit.

 

“Try not to leave this wing, there are a few lower demons who don’t understand you’re not an enemy or food. They will attack,” Ghirahim waves his gloved hand over the fire. The flames die down bathing the room only in dim light.

 

“Will I ever be able to learn magic?”

 

“I don’t know. That is something you’ll have to ask Master about. Centuries ago only a small fraction of humans could cast spells. Many could only work with magical elements, but couldn’t produce magic directly.”

 

The sound of the fire flickering echoed between us, my shoulders hunched up as I wrapped my arms around myself.

 

“Are you cold?” The demon asks.

 

“No, just tired. I’m gonna go lie down,” he nods and I walk to my room. Slugging the books under my arm I grip the handle, “Thanks for teaching me today. I really appreciate it.”

 

“You’re welcome. I just hope it helps you understand us better,” Ghirahim says.

 

_ I think it will. _

 

Closing the door I flop down on the couch as stuffed animals scatter the floor. Remlits, loftwings, and monsters litter around me, I grip one of the larger loftwings and press it tight against my chest.

 

The walls turn dark as a stormy sky and I cry into the soft fabric of the toy. I'm being turned into things I against my will, Demise wants me to be a mother and Ghirahim is molding me into a proper queen.

 

I turn eighteen next month and there's a nagging voice tell me I'll be pregnant before then. I'll never get to be a young adult worrying about rent or work, but how many baby demons will be biting at my ankles. Will they look just like him?

 

Panic raises in my chest making my heart pound loudly in my ear. I'll be the reason there'll be another demon as strong as Demise existing. They'll just prove that the Demon King can't be overthrown. Will they even listen to me as their mother?

 

Something taps at the balcony door, sitting up I see my loftwing perched on the railing. Red tilts his head at me and peaks at the glass making it shake.

 

"Stop! You'll break it," I hissed as I step out. The breeze plays with my bangs as Red hops down off the railing and lowers himself for me to climb on.

 

"I can't,  you-know-who would get mad," I scratch his head. The bird cries a sad melody and I press my lips.

 

"But he won't if he doesn't know, right?" Red bobs his head and without another thought I climb on.

 

The wind felt wonderful, the sense of freedom it brought after a week in the Demon King’s possession was incredible. The loftwing flew fast around the outerland of the castle, far enough that we wouldn’t be seen. Red’s excitement to fly with me again let his speed take over and the roar of the wind deafened everything around us.

 

_ ‘We could run back to Skyloft or fly as far away as possible,’  _ My mind nagged at me. A hollow feeling fills my gut at the idea, Demise would be devastated if I ran.

 

_ “You are the only thing that keeps me grounded.” _

 

He said those desperate words to me in a moment of vulnerability holding onto me like I might turn to smoke right before his very eyes. I sigh knowing we should get back before anyone notices we’re gone. My ring feels hot in the afternoon light, it isn’t painful but uncomfortable.

 

Nudging the side of Red’s neck I point back to the castle only for the bird to cry sadly.

 

“We have to get back. You know that,” I said running my fingers through his feathers. Red gives a mummer and tilts his body to glide back to the Demon King.

 

He lands on the balcony gracefully and I leap off of Red. I give my loftwing a tight hug before kissing his beak, “Go get something to eat. I’ll pop by after dinner.”

 

Crimson wings flap tussling my hair making me laugh as the bird flies away. Closing the balcony door the room turns to a bright clear sky as everything is still the same as I left it. Stuffed animals littered the floor besides the couch and before I can move to clean my mess the bond flares with anger.

 

I cry at the searing pain it brought my shoulder as I rub the spot feverishly. The door slams open and I freeze as the Demon King towers over me. Glowing red eyes burn into me as his hair blazes, his mouth releases a snarl sending a shiver down my spine.

 

“So you decided to return,” he growls, stalking to the balcony door. Placing his hand on the handle the metal turns red hot.

 

“I should have clipped that damn birds wings,” he mutters to himself. My vision blurs as tears drip down my cheeks, my lungs rapidly fill with air, but my body refuses to hold it.

 

“Please don’t hurt him. It was my idea, I just wanted to-” my words break off as Demise looms over me again. “I just wanted to have a little fun. You’re molding me into things I’m not ready for. I’m sorry just please don’t hurt Red. I’ll do whatever you want, I’ll never fly again, I won’t complain-whatever you want! Just please don’t hurt him.”

 

I sink to my knees with my arms wrapped around me like a vice grip, my nails digging into my skin, “Please don’t hurt him. Please don’t hurt him. Please don’t hurt him.”

 

I repeat the chant over and over to the point my throat feels raw from crying and begging. The demon doesn’t say anything and I can’t tell what he’s doing, too focused on protecting Red.

 

The chant soon dies as I just sob, my body shaking with each cry. Claws peel my fingers away from digging into myself, my hands go lifeless in his grip as he moves one to cover the mark. He quickly sweeps me into his arms, crushing me against him.

 

“I won’t hurt him. I swear to you I won’t hurt him,” Demise mutters into my hair. “Once I sensed you were off the castle grounds, I went into a rage. I thought you were leaving me.”

 

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to fly, I won’t do it again,” the demon runs a hand over the back of my head. The anger from the bond is completely gone, all that’s left is sadness and something else...Regret?

 

No, it’s guilt.

 

“Link, I let my anger get the better of me. I should not have acted as I did and for that I’m sorry,” Demise says as he lifts me to look him in the eyes. “I’m sorry, Link. I truly am.”

 

His eyes melt back into molten gold as he presses his forehead against mine. We stay like this for what felt like forever, I try to mimic his calm breathing and slowly my cries die. He takes a deep sigh and lets me rest my head under his chin, my arms wrap around his neck and my eyes flutter closed. Demise rubs my back, his thumb tracing circles as sleep tugs at me. 

 

“You need to eat dinner before sleep,” his voice rumbles. Demise walks out into the lounge and sits down on one of the large couches.

 

“I’m not really hunger,” I lie. The demon waves his hand and the fire roars to life as I turn to look at the sudden sound.

 

“Link,” my name hangs in the air. A warning not to lie to him.

 

“I don’t want to go anywhere. Can we just eat here?” Demise nods and places me on the couch.

 

“I will be right back,” he heads to the door. My head slumps against a pillow as soon as he’s gone, my body is too exhausted from crying and the fear of losing Red. I’m awakened by the smell of dinner wafting through the air. A clawed hand runs through my hair and I mummer in protest.

 

Sitting in front of me on a coffee table was a smorgasbord, steamed rice and poultry, a giant glazed ham, so many different sides and a wide array of desserts. Demise hands me a plate with roasted veggies and fish, my stomach growls and I start eating without hesitation.

 

He just watches me as I eat, I don't look him in the eye, I feel like I'll cry again if I do. Once the veggies are gone I look at the fish on my plate.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"I've never had fish before, I don't know what it tastes like," I explained. He hums in thought before taking my plate and takes a bite out of the fish.

 

"Hey! I still want to try it,” Demise pulls a small bite off with a fork and offers it to me. I close my mouth around the fork and slowly chew after the metal is gone.

 

“It’s good!” I pipe up after I swallow. A smile curves along the demon’s lips as he hands me back the plate. I scarf down the rest of the meal and see Demise take the glazed ham off the table. My empty plate is set back on the table and I stare into the fire in front of us.

 

“I have made a terrible mistake with you,” the demon drawls. “I should not have acted the way I did and there is no excuse for it. But please listen to me when I say this same incident happened before.”

 

Demise runs a hand down his face, I watch as he leans back against the couch taking a deep breath to calm himself.

 

“You were out of my sight for only a moment and the next thing I know the goddesses had you. They used you like a bartering chip, dangling you in my face and demanding I submit to them. Hylia did not know her golden sisters had you and stood against me in battle as I razed the world like they had my own realm. Had Hylia not sealed me away I would have killed every creature that walked under the goddesses’s protection.”

 

The Demon King hunches over, his rage threatening to burst through him. His breathing loud as his scales spike and glowing red at the tip. The room grows cold and the fire flickers out, leaving us to bath in only the light from his fiery hair. Tendrils slither around him and swim through the air towards me. They dance along my skin, begging me to come closer and I do. My hand brushes over his bicep, the scales spiked out more than normal but bend back as my palm runs over them.

 

I wrapped a hand around his wrist and pull one monstrous paw away from his face. I drape it over my shoulders and move closer to lay my head on his chest. He scopes me into his lap and covers my body with his own, like a shadow about to swallow the last source of light.

 

“I don’t know what those three plan on doing next, but I won’t allow them to take you from me again,” the demon growls.

 

"I'm sorry," I whisper into his chest.

 

“No, I should have explained this to you. The surface is mine, but that doesn’t mean there isn’t threats to you out there. Next time you wish to fly come to me first,” Demise’s hold tightens around me. My body squished as the demon calms himself, breathing in my scent and clinging to me like his life depended on it.

 

After what felt like forever he releases me, but keeps my body seated on his lap. He hands me another plate with a pie on it. I poke at it with my fork, a yellowish gold liquid with odd pale looking fruit stuffed inside a cinnamon smelling crust.

 

“Have you never had apple pie before?” Demise asks lowering his own plate take my fork. His scopes a small bite onto the utensil and offers the food to me.

 

“Mhm! That’s really good!” Demise chuckles at my outburst.

 

“This was a delicacy your people would make during festivals and celebrations. I’m surprised you’ve never had it.”

 

“We don’t have a wide variety of food on Skyloft. We make do with what we have,” I say as I shovel the pie into my mouth. Demise pulls my plate away as I protest with my cheeks stuffed.

 

“You need to slow down or you will get sick,” the demon warns. I sigh as he offers me another piece off of my fork. His actions remind me of how Jakamar acts with his wife, I remember seeing them eat at the bazaar and how he would hold out his spoon for her to taste his meal. They’re always so lovey-dovey with each other that Zelda had said that she hopes to have a relationship like theirs one day.

 

“What’s wrong?” Demise eyes me and my face grows red.

 

I wave it off, “Nothing. I was just thinking about someone back on Skyloft.” Demise’s eyes narrow and I realize I had made him jealous. 

 

I laugh, “When you kept holding out my fork it reminded me of a couple back home. They do it all the time when they go out to eat. I never understood it and Zelda always said that its cute gesture between two people.”

 

“Ah, I see,” the demon smiles softly and offers me another bite. I grab the plate form him and copy his actions. Demise chuckles before opening his mouth from me, his sharp fangs stick out as the fork pokes the roof of his mouth.

 

“I’m sorry. It’s hard to do this sitting on your lap,” I grip his shoulders for support and lift myself to stand on the couch. A large hand grips my hip to steady me, Demise’s thumb slides under my shirt and rubs circles on my skin. Scooping up the last bit of pie, I hold out the fork to him and Demise takes it with a smile clearly plastered on his face.

 

“Oh, do we have another slice? You didn’t get much,” I look over my shoulder at the table still covered with a decent amount of dessert. Demise lets out a belly laugh and kisses the exposed skin of my neck.

 

“I can think of something more delicious than any dish that I would rather have,” his lips trail up to my jaw.

 

“I’m still hungry though,” I stare into red glowing eyes. His smile grows as his lips pull back to show is fanged teeth with his hands traveling up my back. My stomach is exposed as his fingers linger right below my breasts.

 

“Well then I suppose I have to wait,” he sets me back onto his thigh. A large bulge hides under his waist cape and a question sneaks its way into my mind.

 

“Did you know it was me attacking you when you were the Imprisoned?”

 

He pauses as he reaches for another dessert, “Yes. I knew it was you.” His fingertips graze over the white X on his forehead as his normal scowl takes over.

 

“When I was stuck in that form my mind could process what was happening around me, but my body would not react as I wanted to. I felt you descend on to the Sealed Grounds and I raged against my prison to get to you. I watched you raise your sword and strike the pillar with holy magic. If the end did not justify the means I would have killed that bloody goddess for having you fight me.”

“In that accursed form I sensed you were there and attacking me. I tried my best not to hurt you, but my body _ would not obey _ . Every time you were injured my hatred for that damned goddess grew. But I will admit you put up a good fight after all you were able to leave a mark.”

 

A wicked smile curves along his lips as his eyes blaze red, “My little mate has marked me before I could claim her. How intriguing” A deep chuckle leaves the Demon King.

 

“You're not mad?"

 

"No, if anything I'm proud of what you were able to accomplish. I've only ever lost three battles in my lifetime all of which were against other gods," the demon hands me two cookies.

 

"That's enough treats for you," he winks. He leans back and rests a large hand over my shoulder with his other arm draped over the side of the couch. I eat the cookies quickly before laying my head on his chest. His heartbeat and breathing is all I hear as my eyes drift close. 

 

"Is it okay if I say good night to Red? I promised him I would," Demise sighs.

 

"Am I not enough for you?"

 

"You're  _ too _ much."

 

Demise laughs, "Alright. I suppose it is only fair after today."

 

The demon moves to get up, but I stop him as I crawl up his torso. Guiding his head down with my hands, my lips brush over white X on Demise's forehead before giving him a light kiss.

 

"Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Cake~


	13. The Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demise gets blue balled twice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning  
> Sexual content  
> Dub-con
> 
> Sorry this came out so late, a lot has been happening in my life that's been giving me too much stress. I couldn't find the energy to work on this for the longest time, but thankfully I got it done.

I’m in an empty room with no windows, dim candles hanging from the walls illuminate the small space. My bare feet soak in the cold tile and as I move towards the only door I trip over something hard as a rock. I fall on my side with a yelp of surprise and bring up my ankle to inspect the damage. Three deep claw marks have ripped my skin, blood slowly leaking from the wound.

 

“I’m sorry Mommy,” yells a childlike voice. My eyes widen as they land on a small toddler with scales as black as night littering its pale skin. His hair was as red as his fathers but not of flames and his glowing blue eyes stared at the wound his claws had made. The boy stood on chubby legs and wobbled towards me, his eyes glistening with tears.

 

“I’m sorry, Mommy. I hurt you, but I didn’t mean too. I’m so sorry,” he cried. I pull him into a tight hug, feeling his scales rub against me in a familiar way. He sobbed as I held him, rubbing circles into his back as I shushed away each cry.

 

“It’s ok. It was an accident. That’s all,” I said into his hair. His body went slack and weight of the toddler felt oddly satisfying, like hugging a friend after being apart for so long.

 

“But I hurt you yesterday and brother bruised you the day before,” my stomach dropped at his words. The room grew cold as the candles flickered out.

 

“What?” I pulled away from the boy, my eyes darting around his face trying to find some lie in the toddler.

 

“Don’t you remember Mommy? Father said you’re so much weaker than us, you get hurt all the time. Brother got mad cause you woke him up and he pushed you into the wall. Don’t you remember?”

 

Looking down at my arms there were bruises and scrapes covering my skin even bitemarks so much smaller than Demise’s. The boy turned to smoke in my hands and I’m left alone in the dark room, staring at the spot that once occupied my son.

 

“How many times have I told them to watch themselves with you? But being so young makes them forgetful. We don’t want you injured now, do we?” Demise’s voice whisper’s against my ear, his lips brushing the pointed lobe. Monstrous hands wrap around me as they bring me to my feet, sliding down my breasts and then halting over my stomach.

 

“After all they might hurt the baby?” Demise chuckles as his hands rest on either side of my swollen middle. His fingers pull my shirt up revealing the taut skin underneath, each brush of his hand sends a flutter in my womb. I place my palm over the top of my stomach and a hard kick greats me.

 

“This one’s always so lively. He must want to be born quickly so he can join his siblings, hmm?” The demon’s belly laugh sends my ears ring painfully till there is nothing, but that piercing sound.

  
  


I awake with a jump from my nightmare to morning light sneaking through the dark curtains. I peek my head  out from the confines of his arms wrapped around me to stretch. Crawling out from his grip was starting to become a daily occurrence only to end with him waking up and growling at me in a tired tone for moving away from him. Demise groans as my foot brushes his ribs and a hand clamps around my ankle.

 

“How are you so energetic in the morning?” He jokes, pulling me back to straddle him. I shrug as I feel his member brushing against my tailbone. “So quick to wiggle out of bed, maybe I’ve been neglecting to satisfy you.”

 

His hands mold around my bottom as he gropes and spreads my cheeks. His cock springs forth from the sheets and smacks my back. The mark on my shoulder burns and I pull my nightshirt off to let the cold air sooth it. Demise groans and his mouth latches on to his bitemark, I moan as heat pools between my legs.

 

A monstrous hand slides over my belly then dipping lower to finger me. I stifled a moan only for Demise to growl into my shoulder. “Don’t hide those lovely cries from me!”

 

I’m thrown onto my back with Demise towering over me, two giant hands grip my thighs and push them flat against my stomach revealing my sex to his hungry eyes. A thick tongue laps over my lower lips in one slow lick and my whole body melts in his hands.

 

“Your taste is addicting. No matter how much I have I can’t get enough,” Demise groans. The tip of his tongue swirls around my clit and I moan as my body burns hotter at every touch.

 

"Ah!" I cry as he plays with me. His tongue adds more pressure to the bud and gives a lazy suck. My back arches and a loud moan slips through my lips. My heart pounds in my chest as Demise gives another suck, my hips twitch in his grip making the demon laugh.

 

“Getting close, are we?” I nod my head and throw my face into the sheets. My cheeks and ears burn bright red, my panting fills the room with each swipe of his tongue.

 

"Don't hide from me. I want to see all of you," he kisses up my stomach and let's my legs rest on his shoulders. The thick head of his member probing my entrance, rubbing along my lips with a wet sound. Demise's lips travel up my neck, but before his kiss mine the taste of bile taints my mouth.

 

"I need the bathroom," I yelled with a hand over my lips. I swing my leg over his head and a foot lightly brush his nose. Rushing out I throw my face into the toilet and hurl. Demise’s stomps into the bathroom, his footsteps making the room shack. Two scaly hands hold me as I vomit on an empty stomach, my head collapses against my arm as the last bit of saliva drips from my lips.

 

“I don’t think that fish sat well with me,” my voice hoarse. Demise lays a hand over my stomach and a pulse of warmth rushes through me. The nausea disputes as each wave rocks through me. My body relaxes in his grip and a soft whimper leaves my lips.

 

“How does that feel?” The demon asks. I peel myself from the toilet seat and slump into Demise behind me. His scales press into me as massive arms hold me flush against him.

 

“Better.”

 

Demise walks me back to the bed and has me sit down as he pours a glass of water. I gulp the offered drink down in a hurry. He erection still standing proudly as his eyes trace every part of my pale face. The large demon kneels down in front of me, his massive frame blocking out the rest of my surroundings.

 

“It was probably the fish. I’ve never had it before and it didn’t settle right. Or it could just be food poisoning,” I muttered. A deep rumble vibrates from Demise’s throat, his hand presses into my stomach almost painfully as another pulse stronger than the first pools in my gut. I sigh as my head droops onto his shoulder, each wave feels like my whole body is drifting in a warm pound that’s slowly rocking me to sleep.

 

“That feels really nice,” I move closer to him. Demise chuckles as he props me up to look at him. His molten eyes burning gold as my own slip close.

 

“So tired from my magic? Well that is a good sign,” the demon said.

 

“Of what?” I rub my eyes as Demise sits on the bed and pulls me into his lap.

 

“The bond is slowly changing your body to accept my power,” Demise says.

 

“Oh,” I sink into his grip feeling sleep tug at me. “You need to explain that more. You promised and you never did.”

 

“You fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow. I may be a being of pure malice, but even I could not bring myself to wake such a beautiful mate,” he kisses my forehead and my eyes drift close.

 

“I will tell you after your nap,” his chest rumbles with each word slowly bringing me to slumber.

  
  
  


I rest my head against the headboard as I watch her sleep, Link’s small form draped over my chest as a light whistle sings from her breathing. My cock twitches in my hand as I give it a harsh stroke. The sight of her eyes dark with lust and panting as my tongue brought her close to the edge plays over in my mind. Those cries as sweet as honey urging me to fuck her, fill her with my cock and give her what no man or beast could ever come close to.

 

A bright red blush sweeping over her face and chest as her breasts heave with each breath taken. I stroked my cock faster as those images play over in my mind, being stuck in that damned seal has made me hunger for her more and more. If I could I would lock her this room for weeks on end just to get my fill.

 

“Fuck,” I grunt. My hips buck as my hand feverishly jerks my own shaft. I would fuck her until her womb couldn’t hold another drop of my seed. Link would lay over this bed naked with her belly swollen with my child, begging me to take her again. Her little gasps and whimpers as I fill her ring beautifully in my ear drawing me close to the edge.

 

_ “Demise, we need to speak,”  _ Hylia’s voice buzzes through my mind.

 

 **“Not now, Goddess!”** My ragged breath slips through clenched teeth as my own hand drops dead around the base of my cock. I should have never opened any communication with her. If it wasn’t for the benefit of Link I’d blot out the sky just to shield her from Hylia and her sisters.

 

_ “Then I will cancel all plans for your visit,”  _ Hylia warns. I huff, running a hand down my face.

 

**“Damn it Hylia! Fine, show yourself,”** I grunt. In a flash of gold a puppet of the goddess appears a few feet from the bed. Her sky blue eyes widen at the sight before her, Link’s naked body draped over my broad chest with my cock still hard and throbbing.

 

Hylia’s eyes shine with a wide array of emotions: horror, concern, disgust, and finally settling on annoyance. 

 

_ “I’m sorry I didn’t know I was interrupting you violating her. But now that I do, I’m not leaving,”  _ the goddess screeches. I laugh so hard that the rise and fall of my chest shifts Link off to my left side.

 

**“You think I’d fuck her in her sleep. Ha! I am not that cruel to deny her pleasure from me. Dear Goddess, you should know that your chosen hero was riding my cock so happily she nearly milked me dry,”** my laugh rumbles through me. Hylia’s eyes dance with anger, but never once did it spread to her face.

 

_ “You disgust me, Demon King.” _

 

**“As do you, Goddess. Now tell me what you want so I can get you out of my sight,”** I growl with a wave of my hand.

 

Hylia huffs,  _ “Fine. Your visit with Link will be tomorrow. She can stay as long as she wants for the day, but not pass midnight.” _

 

**“We agreed that the date would be a week from when we last spoke!”**

 

_ “Yes and that would be tomorrow.” _

 

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose,  **“Fine! Anything else goddess?”**

 

Hylia shakes her head and turns her back to me,  _ “I will see you in the morning. I will bring you up and allow you to warp among the islands for the visit.” _

 

**“Are your sisters going to make an attempt to take her again?”** Hylia pauses for a moment before looking over her shoulder, her blue eyes blazing with anger.

 

_ “I think they learned their lesson last time. If not my sisters won’t just have you as their problem,”  _ the goddess hisses before disappearing in a flash of holy light. A smirk crawls along my lips, Hylia is angered by her sisters actions maybe because they put the whole world at risk as well as herself.

 

“How interesting, hmm?” Link still sleeps even after two gods argue over her. Blond hair a mess as her body curls closer around me. I chuckle, my little mate is worn out from my spell, or perhaps something else is draining her energy. I smile at the thought of her holding a small bundle in her arms, lovingly rocking our child to sleep.

 

“Soon I’m sure, but not yet.”

 

I wonder how much they’ll look like her, they will be demons after all. Our blood is stronger than a humans by leaps no less and I can only imagine that any son or daughter will have noticeable but small features of hers. No matter what they are gifted with they will be perfect. They will be our children after all.

  
  


My eyes flutter open and I moan at the feeling of hands slowly rocking me awake. The Demon King’s fingers slide under me and pull me into a sitting position

 

“I’m sorry, Little Hero, but it’s time you got up. I need to give you a bath,” his smirk widens. My face burns red and I throw the sheets over me. Demise laughs as I try to squirm to the other side of the bed, out of his reach. I'm quickly caught by two large hands and thrown over one shoulder.

 

"Please just let me do it myself," I plead and wiggle in his hold. A hard smack greats my ass and I cry at the sharp pain.

 

"Ask again and I'll keep spanking you," he warns. Each stomp of his feet makes my heart beat faster. I feel helpless in his grip as he lowers my naked body into already filled bath. The demon steps in behind me disturbing the calm surface of the soapy water with his sheer size. He sits with a sigh and pulls me into his lap, my bottom gliding over his softened member.

 

He rests one hand along the side of the tub and leans his head back, “There is nothing on the schedule for today. Is there something special you wish to do?”

 

“Wash myself.”

 

“Try again,” Demise grumbles, grabbing a bottle. Gold liquid swishes around in the beautifully decorated glass, he pours a good amount into his hand and starts a lather in my hair. My scalp tingles warmly as the demon massages the shampoo through the strains, he takes a small washbasin and rinses the golden suds out of my hair.

 

“Can you explain the mark?”

 

“Yes, once we are done.”

 

Another bottle, this one lavender in color, poured into his hand and slowly smears it along my back, the pads of his fingers work the body wash over each tight muscle. His lips touch my ear and his breathing makes the pointed lobe twitch.

 

“So tense...Are you afraid of me? I would give you anything in this world yet you still fear me.”

 

“No, I just want to do it myself.” Demise’s hands slip under my arms and flips me to face in him. His golden eyes narrow and his teeth peek through his snear.

 

“How can I trust that you won’t rip your skin apart again?” My brow knits and I stare at the water.

 

“I do it when I’m stressed…” My voice barely above a whisper.

 

“What did you say?” His thumb slides under my jaw tilting my head and forcing me to look at him.

 

“I...I do it when I’m stressed,” the demon pauses, his eyes darting over my face.

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know! I’ve just done it since I was little. It just formed into a habit when ever I felt overwhelmed or stressed,” I shrug. Demise sighs, his soap covered hands slide over my right shoulder and cover my hand with his large palms.

 

“We will work on this, for today let me pamper you,” his deep voice rumbles. Scale covered hands knead my flesh as soap lathers between thick fingers. He takes his time as he washes me, sliding his hands up my neck and behind my ears and massaging me clean. My skin tingles under Demise’s touch and twisting my stomach in knots, fingers glide over my chest and a bright red blush sweeps over my cheeks.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” The demon asks, his voice as deep as a bottomless pit. Both hands grope my breasts, squeezing them just to make me gasp before moving lower. His palm runs over my stomach, stopping only for a second before sliding down my thigh. Another hand does the same, washing my other leg and kneading the flesh.

 

A soft whimper fills the air between us, Demise laughs as he pulls me closer with his member feeling like a hot iron on my stomach. The thick shaft laid against my belly, I could feel his pulse thump heavily against me. Swallowing the endless salvia that’s building in my mouth I wrap my hand around the large appendage, pressing it firmly against the swell that Demise gave me only a few days ago.

 

Demise unplugs the drain and fills the water basin all the while I stroke him. Warm water washes over me, rinsing away the last of the suds clinging to my skin.

 

“Do you want me to fuck you again? Thrust my cock inside of you and pump you full of my seed?” Demise’s words drip over me like honey. My core is aching wet and all I can feel is how empty I am. I nod my head as I stroke him faster, my fingers gliding over his member effortlessly from the bath. 

 

The demon laughs, “Say it. Tell me what you want or I won’t give you a drop.”

 

There’s a ringing in my ear, a nagging feeling that what I’m doing is wrong, but my body wants this. Every nerve and cell is on fire with this need that’s becoming more overwhelming by the second. Was this part of the bond? I so trapped in my mind that I didn’t even notice that my hand froze around him, the demon’s pulse thumping against my fingers was the only thing bringing me back to reality. How long have I been staring blankly at Demise’s rigid stomach?

 

“Link?” A scaly hand slides under my jaw and slowly tilts my head up. Red glowing eyes burn into my own, his smirk had returned to a harsh frown. I look around the bath to find anything more interesting than his intense glare.

 

Is the bond making me horny just to please him? Cia said that a fraction of his aura was inside me so does that mean he can control me through it?. Demise even commented that it will reward me for submitting to him. Am I just a puppet now? A body he can use that won’t complain and do anything he wants.

 

“Link! Look at me,” Demise harshly yells. I let my eyes focus on the capnet behind us in an act of defiance. He growls and lifts me out of the bath by throwing me over his shoulder, the sharp edges of his scales that end at his arm poking dangerously close to my body. The demon grabs a towel and stalks back into the bedroom.

 

Demise throws me onto the bed still wet from the bath and pats himself dry before harshly doing the same to me. He grabs my chin and forces me to look at him, “What has gotten into you? Has something gone through your mind to act like a child? Tell me now or you will stay in this room all day as punishment.”

 

How do I ask him these questions running wild in my brain? He promised to explain the bond so will he go back on it if I question something he doesn’t want me to know?

 

“Does the bond make me your puppet?” My words crack as tears build around my eyes, I clench my hands together as I glare down at them in my lap.

 

“What? Why would you think that?” Demise’s surprise and concern clear in his voice. I shake my head and demanded he answer my question first. A heavy sigh leaves the demon as he kneels in front of me, a scaly hand caress a cheek with the pad of his thumb tracing circles below my eye.

 

“No, it does not make you a puppet. I cannot control your thoughts or your feelings through it. I can send you my own but as you have experienced they are obviously not yours."

 

"But you were able to make me fall asleep?!"

 

"Yes. With magic, not from the bond," Demise explains. "What gave you the idea that I could?"

 

"When we were in the bath everything felt so overwhelming, like my whole body was on fire. It felt good, but I kept feeling like what I was doing was wrong. I thought maybe the reason behind that were these feelings weren't mine," I said as another hand runs up my back.

 

Demise is silent for a minute, "can you elaborate on what you mean by wrong?"

 

"Um...well it felt like I shouldn't be having these feelings. Not that they're bad but because I feel...embarrassed admitting I really liked it." My cheeks burn red, but Demise doesn't take the admission as a victory.

 

"Do you ever think that it is because you have never been with another? With your lack of experience you don't understand what you're feeling and that is not from the bond."

 

"Oh…" My head falls into my hands. As much as I hate to admit it, he's right.

 

Demise chuckles as he pulls my naked body closer to his, "Can I put on clothes?"

 

"You don't need them right now. If I'm going to explain the bond like you wanted it's best if you are naked,” the demon rumbles. I narrow my eyes at him, but Demise just pulls my left hand out to touch his bare chest.

 

“The bond will tell you if I’m not pleased. If I touch the mark I can send you emotions as well as thoughts as you have experienced. It will also let me know if you are in pain or distress. You can also send me thoughts through it, but we do not have to be in contact. The closer we are the stronger the effects,” Demise explains. My hand grazes over his hard skin, feeling the taut muscles underneath.

 

“Why don’t we have to touch if I’m the one sending a message?”

 

“Because the source of the bond is housed in you. As you know it will reward you for submitting to me, it will whisper words or feelings depending how close we are.”

 

_ Master will give you a baby! His baby! _

 

The words from the bond rattle over my mind and my face grows red, “Ohh.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about.” Demise grumbles at that, scratching his chin in thought.

 

“Was it something during our love making?” My face grows redder and the Demon King laughs.

 

“The bond will be at its strongest when we are conjoined. It is not sentient and will take words from our minds to fill in the gaps. So what did it say?”

 

"It...it called you master," I turn away. Demise's shoulders slack as a heavy sigh rips through him.

 

"That is due to you being human. Very rarely do demons bond with other kinds, and because of that, as well as my status being King, the bond chooses words that resemble a servant's thoughts," he said. A scaly hand runs the mark and sadness prickles through the bond. "I cannot fix this. It will take time for it to 'evolve' as the bond settles inside you. I am sorry if it...unnerves you."

 

“Unnerved me? It freaked me out!” I scream. “And I don’t understand what you mean by evolve?”

 

Demise grunts, “There is no need to yell-”

 

“Why not?! Ever since I got Fi and was able to descend through the cloud barrier nobody has explained anything to me. Not until the last critical moment anyways! I hate it! Am I just supposed to do what everyone else wants?”

 

I leaped off the bed and ducked under the hand Demise reaches out to stop me. My hands visibly shake as I clench them and my whole body feels tense. Demise towers over me, his arms outstretched to stop me from running. But I’m not going to run away, I want him to know how I feel, how helpless and frustrated I am. So I scream at the Demon King who stays frozen on the spot, his face stoic and unreadable. 

 

“Fi said I had to do all these things to prove myself to be the hero. So I went through the silent trials and I got the Hero’s song. I did everything Hylia asked me to do. For what?! If none of it mattered why have me go through all of this?”

 

Tears run down my face as all the emotions I’ve had bottled up finally burst. A scale covered arm snakes around me, pulling me into the demon’s embrace. Demise keeps a tight hold on me as I cry, I push away and try to squirm out of his grip but it only exhausts me.

 

“Their purpose was for you to survive me. Your spirit is beautiful and strong, but I am still a Demon God. A fraction of my power would be more than enough to obliterate you. Those trials you spoke of were to strengthen your body and soul to survive my presence. If I had marked you without it you would have died.”

 

He pauses and runs a hand up my scalp, tilting my head back to look at him. His gold eyes never leave mine as he holds me tighter.

 

“When I marked you I gave you some of my power. The bond is made from me and is housed inside your soul. The bond is a piece of me fused with you.”

 

My eyes widen, “What?”

 

“I knew you would be afraid, most mortals I’ve come across who know are disgusted by it too. Now you understand why I was hesitant to tell you,” Demise said.

 

“If you told me before I wouldn’t be so freaked out now,” I whisper. Demise sits back onto the bed and keeps me in his lap. Another wave of tears drip down my face as I slammed a fist against his chest.

 

“You’re so confusing! People talk to each other about their feelings, that’s how they get along. That’s how relationships work, regardless if they’re romantic or not. You can’t just assume what the other is thinking or how they will react about something.”

 

“I apologize. I will try to...communicate better next time,” the Demon King awkwardly says. Demise is silent as I crumble in his arms, letting my emotions run wild. A scaly hand rubs my back as I hide my face in his chest.

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be crying so much. I’m gonna get sick again if I keep this up.” I hiccup.

 

“Do you still feel ill?” Demise questions. I shake my head and wipe my wet cheeks.

 

“Maybe I just need to get some breakfast.” Demise nods and lays me on the bed, his body covers me as his mouth devours mine. Scaly hands grope my breasts and slowly glide down to my hips, large fingers press against my clit.

 

“But first I need you. I’ve been hunger for you all morning,” Demise growls. One thick finger enters me, swirling against my walls as his thumb rubs the bud above my entrance. I whine and shift at the odd intrusion, the demon groans above me as his lips latch onto his bitemark.

 

“Let me get my fill and the rest of the day is yours,” he grunts. Another finger enters and a moan escapes me. His fingers stretch me and that familiar feeling in my core returns, my hips twitch as Demise continues to play with me. 

 

“So damn tight,” the demon growls. His fingers leave me and I give a wanton whine, the feeling of being empty makes my body ache. Demise flips me over onto my stomach, his hands lift my bottom up and the thick head of his member probes against my lips. It slowly enters me, each inch filling me more as I gasp at the sensation. Demise gives a harsh grunt once he bottoms out, his heavy balls pressing against my thighs.

 

“So full…” I moan into the sheets.

 

“What was that, little mate?” Demise laughs into my ear. His hips give a quick thrust and I clutch the sheets as stars dance in my eyes. My head fogs and all I can think about is the feeling of him inside me, how his thick member stretches my body to its limit. Demise starts a slow rut, each motion rocking the bed and messing up his rhythm. He grumbles and wraps an arm around my waist pulling me to the edge of the mattress as he stands.

 

“Now I can fuck you properly,” he laughs and I wiggle in his grip. He lifts my hips up higher and I stand on all fours. He thrusts, hitting that spot inside me that makes the world disappear. He repeats the action harder and harder as I wither with each hit. A cry slips between my gritted teeth and Demise’s hands leave my hips. They grip my breasts, rubbing the palms over the sensitive buds then squeezing the flesh.

 

It feels so good, I’m losing myself. My hips lean into his thrusts and Demise pinches each nipple. A load moan fills the room as my walls flutter around his huge girth.

 

“Beg me to let you cum,” the demon orders. “Beg me to fill you.”

 

_ Master wants you to feel good with him inside you. He wants your tummy big with his baby! _

 

The bonds words echo through my mind and my own fingers dance around the bud above my entrance.  His hands grip my hips and Demise plows into me, I can feel my climax approaching just under my skin. My whole body squeezes around his length, my fingers frantically rubbing my clit as every muscle and nerve tenses.

 

“Please! I need it so badly,” I scream. He thrust harder, squishing my body into the mattress. His chest smothers my back as his teeth gaze over the bitemark before sucking it.

 

“Oh gods!” My shout is muffled into the sheets. Demise grinds into me hard but leisurely pace. It’s not enough to make me cum and I wither under him as his hips move agonizingly slow.

 

“Do you want me to fuck you harder?” Demise’s lips brush over the back of my pointed ear. I nod my head frantically only for the demon to laugh, “Say it!”

 

_ Master wants you to feel good. Tell him what you want and he will give it to you! _

 

“Please fuck me harder! Please! Please!,” I cry into the sheets. Demise eases off my back and his monstrous hands engulf my hips as he surges into me. Moan after moan rolls off my tongue as drool drips from my lips with each thrust pushing me further over the edge.

“I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna-Oh oh gods I’m cumming!” I shriek out, clutching the sheets as my knuckles turn white and my body trembles in the demon’s grip. Demise doesn’t slow down, but pounds his cock into me faster. His thrusts never letting up as my orgasm rocks through me. His large girth swells inside me and my eyes roll back into my skull as Demise thrusts as deep as my body will allow.

 

He gives an earth shattering roar as he cums, filling my small body with more seed than it can hold. My hand runs over my belly as its pumped full, the skin growing plump and taint at the same time. I whine at the sensation, rocking back to ride out the feeling of him filling me with his cock still hard. My fingers rub my clit and another orgasm prickles under my skin.

 

_ That’s it! Enjoy Master inside you, let him fill you with his baby! _

 

My eyes roll back for a second time as I cum again. Trembling as Demise grunts, my body squeezing him again. The demon growls and presses further into me, I moan as the last wave of pleasure washes through me. I drop like a dead weight onto the bed, my body shaking with aftershocks as Demise slowly removes himself.

 

A hand gropes my bottom before giving it a light smack, “My little mate, you’re going to milk me dry.”

 

Demise gives a belly laugh as he eases my legs down flat on the bed. With my ass no longer in the air the demon’s hands rub my thighs messaging them as I lay dead.

 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” I nod my head as I catch my breath. He chuckles and plants a kiss on the center of my back. I prop myself up on one arm only for Demise to scope me up into a sitting position against the headboard.

 

“There is no need to rush. Just relax,” he chuckles. My eyes drift close as his claws run through my hair, the tips glazing over my scalp.

 

_ Did we used to do this a lot in the past? _

 

“I know what I want to do today,” I say weakly.

 

“And what would that be?” 

 

“I want you to tell me more about my past life.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate it.
> 
> Cake~


	14. The Past holds many Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finally learns how Demise falls for her and visa versa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to get out, but this is literally 18 pages long. So I'm giving you guys the biggest chapter for being so patient. I don't know when the next chapter is gonna be out but probably this time next month. I'm going through a lot of stress with my job and my dad has been in the hospital for two months now. He's being moved to another facility two hours away that specializes in brain trauma. Even though he's getting better care I won't be able to see him as often, but it's what he needs.

I give the Demon King pleading eyes as his own dance with uncertainty. Demise shakes his head and his fiery hair flickers with each sway. He grumbles, sitting on the bed and staring away from me.

 

“Now is not the time for this,” he grunts.

 

“But you said I can choose what we do today and that’s what I want! It’s not fair only you know all of our history, I want to know how this all started. I want to know what made me stay with you,” I beg. Demise’s shoulders tense before he lets out a long sigh through gritted teeth.

 

“Fine. But you must remain quiet till the very end. No questions, no comments, nothing. Do you understand?” I nod my head eagerly and the demon shakes his own.

 

“Wait! Before we do, can we get breakfast? I’m really hungry,” I ask. Demise chuckles and pulls out clothes from the wardrobe. A little cream strapless dress that bundles around my breasts before blooming out into a loose skirt. I give the demon a stern look before he throws underwear at me.

 

“You should just let me pick out my own clothes,” I grumbled.

 

“Then walk over here and get them,” he barks. I swing my legs over the bed and slowly put my weight on them, they shake as I stand and Demise towers over me. His hands pick me up and drop me back onto the bed.

 

“I wasn’t serious, but it’s good to know you’re willing to injure yourself for the littlest of things,” He growls.

 

“Well I’m sure when I’m pregnant you’ll have to do everything for me,” I jab a finger into his stomach. “With how big you are, I’m sure I’ll be split in half with any baby of yours.”

 

My hands glide over the swell of his seed inside me, a monstrous hand joins my own.

 

"I told you I would take care of any pain or fear you will ever have. And that will not stop because you will be carrying my blood," he whispers into my ear.

 

"I love you and I will wait on you hand and foot when you are heavy with my child," his smile brushes the pointed love.

 

"I'm not letting that happen! If it's not a danger to either of us, I refuse to be bedridden," I said. Demise laughs and lets me dress in peace.

 

A scaly arm wraps around my waist and lifts me into his arms. I close my eyes and press my face against Demise's thick neck. In just a few seconds we're in the dining hall, completely void of any life.

 

Demise sits me on his lap, "why can't I just sit in my own chair?"

 

A smile stretches his face, "your legs are still sore. I don't want you trying to get up."

 

“No, you just want me here.”

 

“Well this is a nice bonus,” the Demon King snickers. It seems the large table is always topped with food, a mountain of eggs and meat scattered about on huge platters. Demise hands me a bowl already prepared before shoveling a giant helping onto his own.

 

“Oatmeal?” I guess and Demise huffs.

 

“Have you never had this before either?”

 

“No, I just wanted to be sure. Can I have some cinnamon?” The demon hands me a shaker and goes back to his meal. I eat slow with small spoonfuls, Demise doesn’t say a word during breakfast. After my bowl is empty I set it on the table and relax into the demon. 

 

“How is your stomach? Do you still feel ill?”

 

“No, it’s fine.”

 

Demise finishes his third helping, pushing the platter away. “Are you sure there is nothing else you would like to do for today?”

 

“I’m sure. Why are you so...afraid to tell me?”

 

“I do not fear anything. There are things I have done that I am not proud of and most involve you. I had hoped that those mistakes could be laid to rest and not dug back up by my own hand,” Demise grunts.

 

“Don’t you think I have a right to know if it involves me?” He sighs, but nods his head.

 

“It’s time we get back. We’ll disguise this in the lounge,” Demise stands suddenly. I dig my nails into him and cling for all I’m worth.

 

“Could have given me a warning,” I mutter only for him to laugh. A monstrous hand covers my eyes and another whirlwind flurries around us. Demise sits with a huff, rubbing the corners of his glowing eyes.

 

“Where should I even start with this?” He grumbles. Before I can answer he waves me off, “we made a deal that you would not interject until the very end. If you do not hold up your part I won’t tell you another word of our past, do you understand?”

 

“Can I stop you if I need to go to the bathroom?” I joke. Demise snorts but nods his head.

 

“Let’s just get this over with.”

  
  
  


The girl is out cold, her body lying lifeless in my hands as the battle rages around us. Humans scatter about, bleeding and fighting for their lives, but unaware of their fallen comrade in the Demon King’s arms. Her sword falls with a clatter as I turn away from the bloodshed.

 

_ Master, what are- _

 

**“I’m taking my leave. Can you command the rest, Ghirahim?”** I speak in the language of old. The spirit emerges from the sword and bows before me.

 

“With pleasure, Master,” a wicked smile curves along his white lips. I know I will leave the rest in good hands.

 

With a whirlwind of dark smoke and tendrils, I take the fallen hero back to my chambers. I set her down on my bed and simply watch her breath. Nothing moves but the slight rise and fall of her chest.

 

“Why would raise your blade to me again, girl?” The question hangs in the air as I remove her disgusting clothes. A thin body with deep lashes from my own weapon litter the pink skin along with other fainter ones from past battles.

 

I wash her quickly, deal with the wounds and place her under the sheets. “Why am I even bothering to treat you? Perhaps I’m growing soft?”

 

Of course she doesn’t answer my sarcastic tone as I leave her to rest. Humans are weak things yet I’m keeping one in my own bed, how disgusting of me. I pace the halls, too irritated to sit still.

 

Ghirahim returns to me hours later, his face shadowed with worry, “Master, is every alright? Did the human girl die?”

 

“No, she’s still unconscious,” I growl. “I’ve grown curious of her after our first encounter and now I can’t understand why she chose to continue to fight.”

 

“Perhaps for the same reason we are? She may have no home to return to. It might be best to just wait until she wakes to ask questions. After all, we don’t even know her name.”

 

I grumble, but nod my head, “Fine, let’s return to the war room. Maybe bloodshed will sooth my mind.”

 

I leave a spying bat from my general to watch over the girl while I’m gone and sure enough the time I’m too busy to return is when she wakes. I watch through the bat’s large eye as the girl wakes with confusion plaguing her face. The blond looks around the room before examine the large tunic that covers her form. Pale legs swing over the edge of the bed as she sits there dumbfounded as to where she must be.

 

But then the door opens and my sword enters. They both stare at each other frozen for a fraction of a second before the girl jumps, grabbing the metal candle holder off the end table. She waves it in front of him, trying to keep Ghirahim at a distance.

 

“Little girl, I’m not going to hurt you. Put that down now!” She swings it, but the sword spirit looks more annoyed.

 

“Child! You will obey me! I am Lord Ghira-” **_Clang!_ **

 

The candle holder strikes his head and the sound of metal on metal rings through the room. Ghirahim sighs as the shocked girl looks between him and her makeshift weapon.

 

_ Perhaps now she’ll put it down and listen to him. _

 

The girl smacks him again only to get the same result. “Please, girl. You are giving me a headache.”

 

Ghirahim rips the holder out of her hands, “Now, dear. Why don’t you sit down and  _ behave  _ until the Demon King returns? He’s been waiting so long for you to wake.”

 

**Bring the girl to the throne room.** I whisper into my swords head.

 

“My King, is everything alright?” Cia speaks. The woman looks at me with that mischievous glint in her eyes.

 

“The girl has awaken. I need to cut this meeting short.” The sorceress nods with a smile and leaves with a dramatic sway of her hips. The hall goes silent as my thoughts buzz through my mind. She is a handful, just like our first encounter, the girl refuses to sit still and obey. Footsteps echo as Ghirahim keeps a tight grip on the girl’s arm.

 

Blue eyes as vibrant as sapphires widen in fear, the blond takes a step back only to be pushed forward by my sword.

 

“So the little hero is finally awake?” I drawl. Her body tenses at my words. “Heh. What’s wrong? Are you so afraid you can’t speak? You were able to raise your blade to me, but can’t use your tongue.”

 

“I don’t have any information that would be useful to you so just kill me,” she speaks.

 

I can’t hold back the laughter her words bring, a human willing saying she useless and telling me to end it. Pure irony if I have ever seen it.

 

“I did not spare you for information, child.”

 

“Then what for?” Concern and confusion dance in her eyes, bringing a vile grin to my lips.

 

“I told you never to fight again, but you didn’t listen. So now I will keep you here for such disrespect.”

 

Her fists clenched, the knuckles turning white as her face grows red. “Your war took everything from me! Why should I give you any respect?”

 

_ She grows more interesting by the second. _

 

“Because now you live to serve me. No demon will harm you as long as you obey and be a good little servant. You will be fed and kept comfortable.” 

 

“No!” She shouts. A growl slips through my lips and out of the corner of my eye Ghirahim tenses.

 

“Then you will be locked away until you learn to behave,” and with a wave of my hand a dark vortex opens beneath her. She turns to run only to drop with a shriek.

 

“That girl’s spirit will burn her.” 

  
  


“It’s been three days and yet you still refuse to speak. All I ask is your name, nothing else,” my words no longer said a shiver of fear through her being. The girl sits, glaring at the wall beside her with a barely touched tray of food in her lap.

 

“The war rages on regardless if you tell me or not,” my harsh tone brings tears to those vibrant blue eyes. A feeling of unease fills my chest, never have I seen her cry. Is it from fear of me or her kind that is still fighting on without her?

 

I give a heavy sigh, “I did not mean to upset you, I’ll take my leave.” Blond hair stirs as she looks at me, eyebrows of the same color knit together.

 

“Why do you want to know so badly?”

 

“I prefer to call you something other than girl,” I snort back. A moment of silence draws between us, I shake my head and move to leave.

 

“Link.”

 

“What was that?” I look over my shoulder to meet her gaze.

 

“My name is Link.”

 

“Link...That’s a pleasant name.”

  
  


A week goes by without incident, I bring her lunch and watch as she tries to tolerate the meal.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“It tastes sour.” A frustrated growl rips through me as I take a piece of her chicken.

 

“It’s fine. You're just picky,” I bark. Link’s shoulders shag, her eyes less bright as before.

 

“If you don’t like it, I'll take you to the kitchen and you can make your own meals,” she perks up.

 

“Really?” Perhaps I’ve been keeping her in this room for too long. I nod my head and wave for her to follow. Link’s eyes widen in amazement, each candle flickering to life as we enter the hallway.

 

“Hasn’t your Goddess every shown you simple magic?” She shakes her head.

 

“Are you doing that?” Childlike curiosity fills her voice as she points to candles over our heads. I chuckle and with a flick of my wrist the candle light blows out, shrouding us in darkness. No fear or quiver shakes her voice, but a pure cry of excitement as the flames above us slowly burn brighter.

 

“This entire castle is powered by my aura, so yes,” the look of awe in her eyes is the first I’ve ever been given in my existence. Those eyes as brilliant as sapphires are beautiful, I can’t help but admire them.

 

This girl is slowly growing on me and I desire to know more about her. Perhaps then this feeling in my chest will go away, once my fascination for her is quenched. That’s all this is, simply curiosity not infatuation. 

  
  


“What brought you into this war?” I’ve taken her to the courtyard, she seems to brighten up when she’s outside. The more relaxed she is the more answers I can get out of her.

 

“My parents through me out. They couldn’t provide for all three of us,” Link deflates at the statement. “I thought I might as well join the army, I had nowhere else to go. The captains needed soldiers desperately and didn’t care if I was a girl or underage.”

 

“I see…”

 

“I mean, on the bright side, I met so many people and joined another family. I actually got to go to Eldin Volcano and see the Earth Temple!” Her eyes shone with excitement, but as soon as they landed on me a red blush swept across her cheeks. “But I guess that wouldn’t be very interesting to you.”

 

“And why do you think that?”

 

“Because you’ve probably seen things way crazier than I have. I bet this sounds boring to you,” Link said. I let out a belly laugh.

 

“You are such a strange case, little hero. I understand what you mean, but I still would like to hear what you have to say.” That red blush darkens, clashing against those vibrant eyes of hers in an appealing way.

 

I let her speak about her travels, how frustrating some of her fellow soldiers were and the tiring nights they trained. She babbles happily as we walk and nothing but calm and peace fills my being. The little hero has an odd effect on me, I feel more in control of myself, no rage or hatred prickles just below the surface.

 

Link stops suddenly and points to a small flower patch, “are those silent princesses?”

 

Sure enough pale blue petals dance in the breeze before us, the leaves sway gently as Link examines them. Her soft wheat hair dangling around her face with her body leaned over close to the flower. A clawed hand reaches out and tucks a stray hair behind her ear, the strains feel like silk between my fingers. I stop myself from running my hand through it again as she straightens her back.

 

“I’ve never seen them before! Wow, they’re so pretty,” Link confesses. Carefully I pluck one between two large fingers and hand it to her.

 

“Well now you have,” I drawled as she takes the offered plant with a smile.

  
  


“I will be leaving for the sea in two days time.” The look of sadness on her face brings a hollow feeling in my chest.

 

“Oh, is there going to be another battle?” Link can’t look me in the eye. Blue eyes staring at the fireplace between us.

 

“No, I need to observe the new troops that have begun building infrastructure in the area,” she brightens at that, but still keeps a glazed look at the flames.

 

“It won’t be for long, about a week. I think you can behave while I’m gone,” I halfheartedly joke. She meets my gaze.

 

“Have you been there before?”

 

“Yes, a year ago.”

 

“What’s it like?”

 

“The port is loud. Nothing, but metal and clanging with those infernal robots holding our efforts back. What we are building now will hopefully suck away their energy source and cut off transport for the goddess’s army.” I read over the reports in my hand, not wanting to see her pained expression from this upsetting news. Link will know eventually when we take over Lanayru Sea, there is no need to hide my goals to her.

 

She doesn’t respond and the tension in the air is thick enough to cut. I let a sharp breath slip through my teeth and look to see her just staring into the fire again. Link’s eyes are dulled and the dark circles underneath do not help that uneasy feeling in my chest.

 

“I meant the sea,” she whispers.

 

“Ah, I’ve never taken the time to admire it. Although it is beautiful, the water is a bright turquoise that goes on forever.” Another moment of silence and it finally clicks. “You’ve never been to the sea, have you?”

 

She shakes her head, “A lot of merchants where I lived would bring in seashells all the time to sell. Whenever I saw one I always asked the price even though I knew I couldn’t afford it. Mother and I would joke it would be cheaper to travel and get one ourselves.”

 

Her eyes never stray from the flames, a soft smile slips across pink lips at her memories. Link’s simplistic views are quite telling of her naive nature, even going through war she still finds beauty in the smallest of things.

 

“I see.”

  
  
  


“Master, what are you doing?” Ghirahim questioning me is becoming more and more common. I understand his concern even if it still irritates me. The small shell sits in my palm as I examine it for imperfections.

 

“Do you believe I am growing soft, my sword?”

 

“For the girl, yes.”

 

“Do you believe I am making a mistake?”

 

“No, Master.” I sigh as the shell dissipates into purple smoke, leaving me holding nothing.   
  


“And why is that?” Glowing eyes stare down my trusted weapon, who smiles for a fraction of a second before disappearing.

 

“Because Link brings out a different part of you, something none of your subjects have ever seen. You are more in control of yourself, battles have become swifter with your head clear. We are winning this war because you’ve found something other than hatred to fight for.”

 

“Heh. I believe you are right, Ghirahim.”

  
  
  


I’ve never seen such vibrant blues, as large as a gemstone staring in awe at the soft pink hues of the shells that sit in front of her. Dainty fingers carefully hold a branded tulip, a spiral shaped shell with small ripples of color along its outer curves.

 

“These are for you, I hope they are to your liking,” She nods her head with a large smile.

 

“They’re beautiful! But you didn’t have to, you were probably really busy.” I chuckle as I watch her examine each one. Link’s small body sits next to mine, so content with the five shells I’ve given her that she makes no move away from a Demon God. I wonder if she’s still afraid of me?

 

A hand drifts carefully behind her and brushes the soft hair that dangles past her shoulders. Link makes no notice of my actions and I grow bolder, letting my claws glide down from the top of her scalp. She pauses, fingers no longer turning over the shell in her hand, as blond lashes flutter close and leans into my touch.

 

I swallow the lump in my throat as my fingers stroke through fine strains as soft as silk. Maybe she just craves a sensual touch, even if it comes from her enemy. I want to see those eyes filled with happiness directed at me, but would that dream ever come to fruition? I’ve been alone since the beginning of time and now I’ve found a sense of companionship from a mortal that won’t be more than a footnote in history.

 

I could bond with her and she would be mine forever. I would have that simple dream that I’ve allowed myself to fantasize over, and yet I wonder if she could be happy with me. A small part of me doesn’t care, once I have the surface and Triforce I can make her happy. That part, it simply wants her because I’ve grown so close to her.

 

If I don’t stop this now I will never let her leave, even if she wishes not to be my mate I can still keep her just for her company. Yes, that could work. I can be stated with just her presence, there is no way my infatuation can grow any farther than this.

 

Her head shifts as my hand still brushes through those wheat colored locks, she rubs her eyes with the palm of her hand and yawns.

 

“Let me take you back to your room. It’s getting late anyhow,” I say. 

  
  


“She never left her quarters?” I eye my sword as he nods, his arms carrying several reports for me to look over.

 

“That is what the moblins say. Perhaps she’s getting sick?”

 

“No, I spoke with her when we returned and nothing was brought up about any illness.” I grumble and wave a hand over the papers that burn in a dark purple blaze.

 

“Should I question her about this?” Ghirahim shrugs.

 

“Maybe just ask what she was up to while we were gone?” I nod, but glare back at him.

 

“I know you brought her to the library before we left, why?”

 

He simply shrugs, knowing he can’t lie to me, “I was telling her why we are waging war. She seemed devastated after I told her so I set a fire and let her read anything on the shelves to calm her down. She seemed interested in our culture so I was giving her some lessons."

 

I sigh, “Very well. Continue with her lessons as long as you wish."

 

My sword bows to me, “Of course, Master.”

  
  


She hunched over a book in the library, completely absorbed by its contents. "Find anything interesting?"

 

Link's face grows red as she closes the book quickly. "Uhh, yeah. Just a story book."

 

"Good. I wanted to ask how was your time while I was away." I sit in one of the identical armchairs eyeing her. Link's shoulders slump as she traces the lettering on the front of the leather cover.

 

"It was lonely. I can't understand any of the other demons so I just stayed in my room."

 

I nod, "I apologize. I will see if a can get the sorceress to keep you company while I'm gone."

 

She shakes her head, "no, it's okay. I'm used to it. I'm an only child so you kind of find ways to entertain yourself."

 

"You never found friends in your village?"

 

"Yeah, but they were always busy working with their parents so I didn't see them a lot."

 

She jumps from her chair and stands in front of me. I arch an eyebrow at her actions, wondering where this might lead.

 

"I wanted to ask you a few questions and since you've been asking me. I think it's only fair."

 

"And what makes you think I'm fair?"

 

"I don't think you are, but I still want to try," I laugh.

 

"Fine, you get one question," I lean back and watch her concentrate.

 

"That's not fair. I have, like, a hundred," she mutters under her breath. Link's eyes gleam as a smile grows on her face.

 

"Okay, okay, I got it. What was the demon realm like?"

 

“It had its own beauty. I shaped my domain to be a place of solitude for myself.” Link tilts her head in confusion. “The Golden Three are disgusted by what I am so I carved out a place only for me. The Goddesses are creation, I am destruction. We do not get along.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Her ears shag as eyes swirl with sadness.

 

“There is no need to fake sympathy for me,” I wave her off. 

 

Link stomps her foot, “I’m not faking anything. I understand what it’s like to be lonely and I wouldn’t wish it on anyone. And that includes you!”

 

Her face grows red at her childish actions, she turns away from me and a smile curves along my lips. A clawed finger tills her chin, forcing her to look at me, “You shouldn’t let your emotions run wild. Others will use them against you.”

 

“That says more about their character than mine.”

  
  


Another week goes by and she continues to question me, it's become endearing to watch her unwavering spirit with each failed attempt. Link follows behind me, unaware of where I’m leading her. I push open the large iron doors to the training yard, completely cleared of all life besides my sword.

 

“I’m going to make a deal with you, little hero. If you can beat me in a dual I will answer two more questions.”

 

“What happens if I lose?” A smirk forms on my lips.

 

“Oh, come now. Where would the fun be in that if I told you?” Ghirahim hands her a simple blade almost identical in measurement to her old one. She tests it with a few practice swings as my sword pulls me aside.

 

“Master, I refuse to leave any lasting damage on her. Are you sure this is a good idea? She hasn’t held a sword in months!”

 

“I know. We will not use our full strength on her. I don’t plan on hurting her,” he nods as his form glows a bright orange. With a loud chime the light disappears leaving only a dangerous sword in its wake.

 

“Are you ready, little hero? I don’t have all day,” I laugh. Link assumes a fight stands, body low and feet spread, one arm held out as if to hold a shield. Old habits die hard.

 

She lunges first, using her speed to my disadvantage, her blade rams into mine. I block and send her back a few feet, taking a swing and connecting with her sword. Link can’t hold the blow from my attack, but glides it using her blade out of harm's way.

 

With my sword down she attacks my side, getting a few good hits in. Using my weight I throw my sword down, connecting with her shoulder. She falls back, landing hard on the ground.

 

“Is that all you’ve got? Maybe I need to teach you seeing as the goddess has neglected to do so.”

 

Link rolls to the side as my foot stomps the spot she just occupied. She dashes behind me and takes another swing. I block with my sword again and throw her off balance. I glance behind her and see a few wooden targets have fallen over. I slash at her as she walks backwards, trying to dodge me.

 

Another swing and she trips over the targets falling to the ground for a final time. Ghirahim jumps from his blade and helps her sit up, with a wave of my hand a warm washcloth materializes in a puff of dark smoke.

 

She groans as the sword spirit removes her shirt, revealing the wound over her shoulder. Her pale skin clashes with the red that drips down from the open cut, a lump forms in my chest at what I had done. I wave Ghirahim away as I lightly pat the wound clean, my large hand holding up her torso.

 

“I want a rematch,” she winces. I chuckle as dark tendrils drift around the cut. Slither over to form a makeshift gauze cover. Looking over my shoulder, Ghirahim bows with a glint in his eyes and leaves with a trail of diamonds in his wake.

 

“You need to keep an eye on what’s behind you,” I tease as I lift her into my arms. Her body fits snug against me, like a missing piece. Link wiggles in my hold, her hands digging into scales that send a wonderful form of pleasure down into my groin.

 

“I don’t have eyes in the back of my head,” she says. Her face resting on my chest and a scaly hand brushes at blond strains absentmindedly. She doesn’t move away, but I can tell her shoulder is causing her pain.

 

“Let me treat your wound, then I’ll let you rest,” my hand covers her eyes as I warp us back to my office. I place her down on the couch and move to one of the large drawers of my desk, grabbing gauze and rubbing alcohol. The tendrils move as I dab a cotton ball with the liquid and watch as she squirms away.

 

“It will only sting for a moment,” I bark.

 

“Can’t you just give me a red potion?”

 

“I need the wound clean first, if it closes without proper treatment you could get an infection that a potion might not be able to heal.”

 

She bites her lip as I pat the wound with cotton, hissing in pain. Once its clean I wrap it in maze of gauze, keeping the cut from the open air. I fish in the bottom draw for another item, a glass bottle with bright red contents. Link takes it and drinks greedily, sighing in relief once empty.

 

“Just rest here. I have paperwork so I won’t be far,” I joke. Running a hand through her hair, her eyes flutter close.

 

“Wait, I’m gonna go get my book.” She tries to sit up but I stop her.

 

“I’ll get it. Just sit still,” I growl and leave the room. She takes book and without opening it falls asleep almost instantly.

 

“Stubborn girl, your going to be the death of me,” I grumble. A sleeveless undershirt covers her pert breasts as they rise and fall with each breath. Her skin is a creamy color, I wonder what she would taste like. I want to drag my tongue over her collarbone and suck on that slender neck, leaving love bites anywhere I can. Let the world know she’s mine.

 

_ What kind of sounds would she make? _

 

I need to stop fantasizing, I’m hard as a rock. I walk back to my desk, staring at the reports that lay scattered, anything more interesting than that soft body. Just focus on the task at hand, not her. Link moans in her sleep, the sound making my member twitch.

 

Damned girl, I've never felt such an intense need for another before. I want to watch her squirm under me as I slowly fill her with my cock.

 

I look up from my reports to find her awake and reading. She doesn't notice the torture she's putting me through. I doubt she would even understand.

 

_ Just work… _

 

I don't know how much time has passed before I look up to see Link's face bright red.

 

"Are you alright?" I walk over to her. She turns away from me, still holding the book.

 

"Yes, I'm okay." I take the book from her and glance over the page. She's reading a sex scene and a dirty one at that. I smirk as she continues to reach for the book without making eye contact.

 

"I don't believe this is appropriate for you. It might taint that pure little virgin mind of yours."

 

"I can still read it," she takes it back.

 

"So you are a virgin?" Link's face grows redder as she hides into the couch.

 

_ "Yes,"  _ she whispers. I lean down till my lips brush against a pointed lobe.

 

"Well I'm sure you will find someone that can fix that soon," I chuckle. "It is time for dinner, so I'll stop teasing you."

 

I pick her up bridal style and feel her relax into me. Another surge of blood threatens to break my hold for my need for her. I told myself this couldn’t go on any longer, that she would not be happy with me and yet she seems so content with me. Perhaps Link is the one I’ve carved for for so long, I need to play my cards right and she’ll be mine.

 

With a hand over her eyes I warp us to the dinning hall, completely empty aside for several dishes of food scattered about. I set her down and examine the small note that rests on my plate.

 

_ Master, I’m sure you’ll be happy to know that I left the hall for you. All servants have been fed elsewhere so enjoy your evening. _

 

_ Ghirahim _

 

It’s good to know I have such a loyal weapon even outside of battle. Link looks at me in confusion, I set the note ablaze with a snap of my fingers.

 

“Nothing you need to worry about,” thankfully she doesn’t question me. We eat in silence, but I can still see the bright blush along her cheeks. She sets her fork down and just stares at the meal.

 

“Is something bothering you?”

 

“I was just thinking...about what you said.” A vile grin worms its way on to my lips, perhaps I’ll get her by the end of tonight.

 

“Oh, is that true?” She nods her head, the red blush grows darker. “Have you ever been with another?”

 

“I had a few boyfriends back home, but we never did anything serious. Just kissed.”

 

“I see. You’ve never been brought to orgasm?”

 

“No. I don’t think so.”

 

“Oh, you would know.” I pull her chair closer to me, my body overshadowing her own, my lips against a pointed ear.

 

“Maybe I should take that book away from you. You’ll never know what true pleasure is if you don’t experience it first hand,” I whisper. Link’s small body shivers, a tiny tremble that would have gone unsee if I hadn’t been so close to her.

 

She swallows, “I wouldn’t mind knowing.” My member throbs at her admission, a scaly hand runs along her thigh. Her muscles quiver under my touch, I lick my lips at the delicious meal in front of me.

 

“Can you- can you show me?” Link’s nervous question breaks my restraint, my lips crash against her own in a hungry kiss. She moans letting my tongue slither in, her taste is exquisite making me want more. I touch every part of that wet opening, her own tongue dance with mine.

 

“Damned girl, I’ve been hard for you all day. I want to fuck you but this isn’t the place. Are you sure you want this? Answer me truthfully, there is no going back.”

 

“I do. I want this. I want...you,” blue glazed eyes stare into molten gold. I pull her into my lap, my cock rubbing against her crotch. A shaky moan leaves her as she ruts along my member, I growl at the lewd sight. 

 

“Now, now let’s take our time,” I push the plates away as I lower her onto the table. She squirms as I remove her pants.

 

“I thought you said this wasn’t the right place?”

 

“Oh I’m not going to fuck you here. After all we’re having dinner,” I laugh. Her sex is dripping, so eager to be filled. I stoke myself as my tongue laps at her lower lips. Link’s hips jump in my grip, but her gasps ring so beautifully. Her hands grip my shoulders as I suck the bud above her entrance.

 

“Oh gods!” She trembles in my hold, hips twitching as her body edges closer to me. My tongue slowly enters her, her walls tighter than I imagined and that taste has become addicting. My hand runs along her torso and latches onto a soft breast, a moan echoes around us as I pinch a pert nipple.

 

Link’s walls clench around me, her fingers digging into my scales. I pull away and she whines loudly. I stand over her small body spread out over the table, panting heavily.

 

“I think that's enough for dinner,” I tease. I pick her up, slender legs wrap around my torso as I greedily kiss her. I warp us back to my bed, our lips still locked. I tear away her remaining clothes and cast the shreds to floor. She sits on the bed, eyes glazed with a dark red blush that spreads across her chest.

 

“I want this to be as pleasurable as possible for you. If anything hurts, even for a moment, tell me.” I move her onto my lap as I stroke my length, guiding it to her entrance. Link lowers herself, the head slowly spreading her lips. Fingernails digging into my shoulders as a gasp leaves her. That tight heat feels wonderful wrapped around me, once her bottom touches my thighs I roll my hips up.

 

“Ah!”

 

“How do I feel inside you?” My thumbs rub her breasts’ peaks causing her walls to tighten around me.

 

“You feel good. Really good,” she whimpers. Her hand brushes over the swell of me inside her as I bounce her on my cock. Link’s body curls around my length, riding me for all she’s worth.

 

“Oh gods. I think I’m gonna-” her words break off as confusion and concentration twists her face.

 

“It’s alright, Link. Cum for me,” I whisper into her ear. Our lips latch together as her walls quiver around my cock. Her back arches and toes curl. I pump her small body harder on my cock, so close to my own release. My hips jerk up, forcing my cock as deep inside her as possible. I cum with a roar and fill her womb with my seed, I keep her in a tight hold as my release surges into that small body.

 

I pant heavily as the last wave of my climax washes over me, staring dimly at the ceiling. She mewls and wiggles uncomfortable on my softening cock, with a wet pop I lay her down under the sheets.

 

“That was amazing,” she pants. Blue eyes half open as her head slumps against the pillow.

 

“Well I am a man of my word,” I smirk. Her hand drifts over visible swell and her eyes turn to saucers.

 

“What the-”

 

“My seed. Don’t worry, you can’t conceive without being bonded to me,” I mutter. I should have realized she would panic from the amount I can give. Although Link looks beautiful like this, the high from her climax slowly fading away with a belly full of cum.

 

“Oh,” she looks away, falling back into the pillows.

 

“What’s wrong? If you wish, go to the bathroom.”

 

“No, I’ve always imagined what it would be like to have a baby. I want to be a mom, I want to have a big family so I’m always surrounded by people I love,” she mutters. Eyes drift close as she curls around the sheets.

 

“I’m sorry, that’s probably not something you wanted to hear.” The soft sound of a snore trickles from her nose as she falls into slumber. I slip into the sheets and wrap my arms around Link’s small body, pulling her flush against me. My fangs graze over that supple skin of her shoulder, every fiber of my being demanding I mark her. But I can’t, not like this. I want that lovely voice moaning my name as I do.

 

“No. I would be more than happy if you carried my child,” I whisper under my breath. “I will give you that family. A happy family with as many children as you can bare, we can live that wonderful dream together.”

 

I smother my face into blond hair, inhaling her scent.

 

**“This is the one I want, the soul I choose to carry my mark and my blood. This is the soul I choose as my mate.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Please let me know what you think, I really appreciate the feedback!
> 
> Cake~


	15. Skyloft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Chapter warnings
> 
> While I was finishing this a spider crawled on the couch and I didn't notice till it TOUCHED MY LEG. I killed it and cleaned the entire living room just to make sure there were no more hiding anywhere. I don't like spiders.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was interesting to write and although this chapter is 21 pages long I still had other ideas that I wanted to put in, but decided to cut out.

I’ve never seen Link so excited, she’s practically vibrating with energy. I simply watch from my throne as she struggles to stay patient. She wears her old uniform without that ridiculous hat hiding her hair, pacing back and forth in front of me.

 

“If you keep this up I’m sure you’ll explode from all that energy,” I joke. Link strolls up to me, my hand grabs her hip, so intent to keep her close to me.

 

“Sorry. I’m just excited,” she explains.

 

“I can tell,” I pull her shirt up, revealing the soft skin underneath. She watches as my fingers glide of her stomach. Her nervousness drifts through the bond, I smirk as I lean down to kiss her belly.

 

“Please don’t do that,” Link begs. Yanking down her shirt to hide that beautiful swell from me, I laugh and brush a hand against her cheek.

 

“And why not?’

 

“I’m not pregnant so I don’t think you should do that,” she looks away from me. A blush has swept across her face.

 

“Heh. Not yet. If I could I’d lock you in our chambers and keep you in bed. I’d fuck you until that belly of yours is kicking with my child,” I smile down at my mate.

 

She squirms in my hold, “Please tell me you don’t have a list of names made up already.”

 

“No. I wouldn’t dare make a decision without your consent over something so important for our children. Do you assume I’m just going to leave everything to you when it comes to caring for them?”

 

“Uhh...”

 

“Tsk. I will teach my sons how to fight and raise them to be strong and powerful. They will be demons that are feared and respected.”

 

She shakes her head and hops on my thigh, I rub her back as we wait. “Maybe we should go see the bazaar first. Or the lake. Hmm…” Link mutters.

 

My hand runs into her hair, filling the soft strains between my fingers. “Whatever you wish to do, I will follow.”

 

“...Okay.”

 

“Is something else bothering you?”

 

“I just hope no one freaks out from seeing you,” she looks away.

 

A soft chime unlike Ghirahim echoes through the throne room, Hylia always comes at the worst possible moment.

 

“I’m guessing it's time to go?” A huge smile over takes Link’s face.

 

We enter the courtyard with Link’s loftwing waiting for us, the bird chirps happily at the sight of its own. The creature rushes up to her and rubs its face against her own, nearly knocking Link over.

 

“Hylia will be opening a portal for us,” I glare down the bird.

 

“Why can’t I just fly up?” She asks. A growl slips between my teeth, I know if I keep her locked to my side forever she’ll run again. I grab her small body and kiss her hungrily, confusion fills the bond but she doesn’t fight back. With my hand on the small of her back I send a dark pulse through her, smothering her being with my aura. After a moment I release her and watch as her flustered self straightens her clothing and hair.  

 

“Go straight there, nothing else.”

 

She turns away, but I grab her wrist, pressing her back flush against me. “If anything goes amiss during your flight, tell me right away. They can’t touch you like this.”

 

Link smiles up at me, her cheeks still red, “I will! See you up there.”

 

With a jump she’s on her bird and already off into the sky. Holy light envelopes the spot she once stood and in a flash Hylia appears. “You’re actually letting her out of your sight, I’m surprised!”

 

“Quiet Goddess.”

  
  


This stupid ring keeps getting hot, it’s not painfully but it’s slowly getting to it. I thought it was the light from the sun warming the metal, but now I know it’s not. Once we burst through the cloud barrer the sight of Skyloft so close throws my worries of his ring out the window. The Goddess Statue overlooking the villagers gives me a weird feeling though.

 

Red glides down towards the deck and I swing my feet over, falling down towards the landing dock. I pull out the sail cloth and drift slowly till my feet touch the ground.

 

_ Wham! _

 

“Oh my Gods. I never thought I would see you again,” Zelda tackles me. The force knocking us both to the ground, but I hug her back even as she squishes me.

 

“I thought so too!”

 

Groose sheepishly walks up to us as Zelda helps me to my feet.

 

"So where is he?" She looks around still holding on to me.

 

"Oh. Demise said Hylia was gonna bring him up," I said.

 

"Your on a first name basis with that grease wad!" Groose howlers. I flinch, Groose has been mean before but he seemed so angry. Zelda smacks him in the gut.

 

“Don’t you dare yell at her! She’s been through enough. If you raise your voice again to her I’ll push you off!”

 

Groose steps back, his hands up in defense, “Sorry Link. It’s been...stressful here.”

 

“It’s okay. I understand, but I need to talk to you guys in private as soon as possible.” 

 

They share a glance between each other before nodding. 

 

“The cave below the waterfall would be our best bet,” Groose gloats. That smug look always made me dislike him, but now it just feels like a piece of home. Zelda playfully pushes him away.

 

“We’ll figure something out. I’ll try and get him to let me be alone.” Zelda looks mortified and Groose just clenches his fists.

 

“He doesn’t leave you alone?” Groose yells.

 

“I mean it’s hard to explain. Demise is overprotective,” I give them a sheepish look. 

 

Groose shakes his head, “more like possessive!” I scratch my hand, feeling my ring growing hot again. Zelda grabs my wrist and pulls it up to her face.

 

“That’s...pretty? I mean in a dark kind of way.”

 

I shrug, “I was never into jewelry, but he made it out of one of his scales.”

 

Groose grimaces, “Does it have any weird demon powers?”

 

“Not to me, only affects demons I guess. It’s just been getting hot lately.”

 

Zelda touches it, “Yeah, I would say so.” She shakes her head, “But besides that, how have things been? Down there with him I mean.”

 

“There’s a lot I need to tell you. Stuff that Hylia hide from us both. I wasn’t just a bride she made for him, Demise knew me from the past.”

 

Groose looks between us frantically, “how is that  _ even  _ possible?”

Zelda sighed, “I should have known. When I was purified in the springs Hylia’s memories kept showing someone who looked just like you. Then one day during a battle you vanished. The Demon King took you, didn’t he?”

 

Groose throws his hands up, “This is getting too confusing!”

 

Zelda grips my arm, her face going pale. “He’s here.”

 

True to her word the Demon King stalked towards us, his waist cape billowing out in the breeze. His fiery hair and dark scales looking so out of place on Skyloft. Groose steps in front of us, puffing up his chest not to look scared.

 

“Ahh, the other one from the pit. How wonderful,” Demise snares. He towers over Groose by two feet but the young knight doesn’t back away. I sneak around him and grab the demon’s wrist.

 

“This is Groose. He’s one of my classmates and a friend so please be nice to him,” I said.

 

“You’re the one who made that ridiculous catapult, aren't you?”

 

“Yeah! That’s me! I’d tell ya how much of a punch she has, but I think you alr-Oof!” My fist slams into his gut before he can finish, making him double over. Groose huddles to Zelda, hiding behind her who’s shaking her head.

 

“So, uhh...What do you have planned? I know Hylia is having a festival for tonight, but it’s not even noon,” Zelda asks. She holds onto me with a nervous smile.

 

“I was gonna take Demise on a tour,” I said and her expression worsens.

 

“Would you like us to tag along?” Demise grumbles behind me and I can feel through the bond that he’s not pleased with this idea. I give Zelda the best smile I can muster, I don’t want her to worry.

 

“No, I think we’ll be okay. We can meet up at the bazaar around one if that works with you guys.” She nods and pulls me into a tight hug.

 

“Are you going to be okay with him?” She whispers too low for anyone but us.

 

“Yeah, it’ll be fine. I promise.”

  
  


“Let’s go to the academy first,” Demise nods and follows me up the path. Once we get to the bridge I stop, worried that what I am doing will cause more harm. Everyone here has never seen the world below and now the Demon King is walking among them on Skyloft. A being from a race they have never seen and never heard of. Will there be a panic? A riot at the sight of Demise?

 

“Link,” the demon behind me speaks. His voice is deep and rumbles like an earthquake, having spent so much time with him that that voice has become almost soothing. A scaly hand tucks a stray hair away from my face.

 

“What’s wrong?”   
  


“It’s been a month since I was last here and I just feel nervous. And I don’t know how everyone is gonna react with you so I’m also worried about that too.”

 

Demise huffs, “Hylia has always been known to sooth her peoples’ unease. She usually lead her army personally which brought great respect and admiration from the mortals. I’m sure she has already planned ahead for this.”

 

I nod and walk up the bridge. Demise rest his hand over my hip, keeping me in his reach.

 

“How are you feeling? You didn’t get sick this morning, did you?”

 

“No, I’m fine. Would you have kept me back if I did?”

 

“No. I believe you would have hated me for that,” he chuckles. We get to the top and the front doors of the academy are only a few feet away. I run to it, so excited to see home again that my energy for this morning vibrates through me. The entrance is the same, everything is still the same as if I never left. The hallway leading up to the second floor is empty, even the dining room with the fire still flickering in the oven is vacant.

 

“Henya must be out today,” I mutter to myself. I peek around the archway with Demise watching me.

 

“What are you doing?” I reel around, realizing I probably looked like a fool to him.

 

“Oh! I was just looking for the cook. She’s this nice older lady and I wanted to at least say hi,” I explain.

 

Footsteps echo down the hall as the Headmaster appears on the staircase. Looking at the papers in his hands Gaepora doesn’t notice us until the last step. His eyes go wide before gives a fatherly laugh.

 

“Link! I’m so grateful to see you are well,” Gaepora exclaims.

 

“Headmaster, I’m glad we ran into you first,” I said. “This is the Demon King Demise. I’m sure you’ve read about him in your books.” 

 

_ This is the most awkward conversation I’ve ever had. _

 

Gaepora gives a slight bow to Demise, one out of respect and hospitality. “To think I watched over the Goddess Sword and never believed I would live to see the hero. Now I’ve met the Goddess herself and the fabled Demon King in a single month. I’m surprised my old heart hasn’t given out yet.”

 

Demise nods, “You’re the one that has looked after her while I was imprisoned? I wish to thank you for caring for her.”

 

The headmaster chuckles, “It’s only right to look after those who cannot protect themselves. After all Link is like a daughter to me.”

 

“Is it okay if I show Demise around?”

 

“Of course, of course. I have a lot of preparations for tonight to do so I’ll leave you to it.” Gaepora walks around us, giving a slight nod before leaving through the front doors.

 

“What did you think of the Headmaster?” I ask walking him to the library.

 

“A mortal that knows respect is almost impossible to find,” Demise smirks. I roll my eyes as we arrive, he spares a quick glance before walking away.

 

“Hey! Where are you going?”

 

“I want to see where you were trained. Show me that first.”

 

“Jezz, you’re bossy today,” I joke.

  
  


“I don’t know if the Commander is here right now,” I say. Opening the door to the sparring hall yields no Eagus, he must be at the Lumpy Pumpkin. Demise grumbles as he examines the logs that are staged throughout the room.

 

“This is it?”

 

“Yeah. What’s wrong with it?”

 

“Not enough room to train more than two soldiers at a time and these-” Demise grips one of the logs with claws splintering the wood, “are idiotic to use. How many training swords did you break while practicing?”

 

“None. I mean Commander Eagus taught me how to use a sword only once before I got Fi.”

 

“What?” The demon growls, his large form towering over me. “How long did you hold a blade before you descended to the surface?”

 

I back up right into another log, “A day. I just needed it to get Red out of a trap that Groose put him in.”

 

“Nobody trained you properly before you left?” He bares his fangs as his anger sears through the bond, burning my shoulder.

 

“Fi taught me more once we landed, but other than that it was more trial and error. I guess the best I’ve been trained would have been my fights with Ghirahim. I couldn’t ask anyone for extra training because no one could know about the surface. It would have caused a mass panic.”

 

“And who decided that? The Headmaster?”

 

“He told me not to tell about where I was going, but not about training. I thought it would be best, no one would ask questions as to why and go snooping.”

 

Demise gives a long sigh, the anger in him diminishing  to exhaustion. “I need to speak to the Goddess, but after your tour.”

 

“Are you mad at me about this?” 

 

“No. Just the fact you had to deal with this on your own. You’ve accomplished so much and yet had more hardship than I thought.”

 

He doesn't say anything as I show him the other classroom, my shoulder still hurts from his anger. He takes a few books off the shelves and examines them quickly before putting them back.

 

"There's no history books in this room it's all math or aerodynamics for flight training," I tell him.

 

"How do you know that's what I was looking for?" He smirks at me.

 

"It was just a guess."

 

"Where did you sleep?"

 

"Oh, it's back this way." We walk to the first floor and I open the door to my room.

 

_ Old room… You don't live here anymore. _

 

Demise grumbles under his breath, "too small."

 

"Every cadets room is the same size. Or are you saying it's too small for you?" I joke. He sits on the bed and it creaks with his weight. “I don’t think that’s gonna hold you.”

 

He growls and grabs me, hoisting me on to his thigh. Jagged teeth obstructing my vision as a scaly hand tilts my chin to face him. “What were you talking about with your friends?”

 

There’s so much venom in his words, hatred for people that take my attention away from him. I try to look him in the eye as I speak, praying that my nerves don’t betray me.

 

“We were just catching up.”

 

“Don’t lie to me.”

 

“I’m not!”

 

A claw glides under my jaw, “Haven’t I told you? You’re a terrible liar. Now tell me the truth.”

 

There’s a knock at the door and I try to move to answer it only for Demise to keep me on his thigh.

 

“Come in,” I yell. Zelda walks in and is rightfully taken aback by the sight before her. Her bestfriend sitting on the Demon King’s thigh with his giant hand holding on to said friend’s hip. But maybe it was the fact I didn’t looked scared by this that she looks embarrassed that she walked in on us.

 

“Uhh, sorry I thought Cawlin was here. He’s taking your room,” she stammers out. Her eyes darting anywhere but us. I jump off the demon, but feel his eyes burning a hole into the back of my head.

 

“Why’s he taking my room?”

 

“He said he keeps having nightmares and is convinced his room is haunted,” she rolls her eyes.

 

“Oh, that’s not good,” now I can’t look at her. Zelda freezes, knowing me too well to let this go.

With hands on her hips she stares me down, “What did you do?”

 

“Nothing, I swear.” I turn around, not wanting to see her only to have Demise towering over me. Without saying a word he flips me back around and keeps a firm hold on my shoulders.

 

“I believe she asked you a question,” he says into a pointed lobe. Through the bond I can feel that this little scene is pure comedy to him.

 

“Hey!” I try to wiggle out of his hold.

 

“Link. If you don’t tell me, I’ll tell him about the time you tried to sneak out after curfew,” Zelda threatens. My cheeks burn bright red and froze for too long under her pointed gaze.

 

“She was dared to sneak out to the graveyard after dark so she tried to climb out a second floor window and fell into a-”

 

“Okay okay. I may have accidentally given the weirdo in the bathroom Cawlin’s love letter, she turned out to be a ghost, and now thinks Cawlin loves her.” 

 

“What?! Are you serious?” She cries.

Demise chuckles, “A mortal spirit outside its body is rare, but possible.”

 

“You need to fix this!” Zelda points at me, her face in rage.

 

“I don’t know if I can. She’s fixated on him, I don’t know if she’ll listen.”

 

“You have to try,” she yells.

 

“The spirit needs to move to the next life Show me the boy,” Demise says as he leaves. Zelda and I just look at each other, I give a helpless shrug before we follow him.

 

“This isn’t going to harm him, right?” I ask.

 

“I gave you my word and I will stand by that,” he grumbles. Zelda looks at me and I just mouth; I’ll explain later.

 

I push Demise off to the side, hoping the Cawlin won’t see him once he opens his door. “Just stay here. I don’t want him to have a heart attack.”

 

Zelda knocks and sure enough the blue haired boy answers. “Oh, look who it is? Come to laugh at me Link?”

 

“No, no. Zelda told me you were having problems sleeping and we know why.”

 

“Oh really? Maybe the problem is you destroying my chance at happiness!”

 

“No, its because the weirdo that Link gave your letter to is actually a ghost and she’s the reason you can’t sleep,” Zelda said. Cawlin looks between us both, expecting us to laugh like this was a joke. But with Zelda’s stern face and my inability to look him in the eye quickly showed him this was serious.

 

“What?!” Cawlin shrieks.

 

“Yeah and we-well,” I look over my shoulder to the Demon King who finally appears in Cawlin’s line of sight. The boy’s normal dismissive look turns to pure fear as he backs up, grabbing something we can’t see.

 

Zelda and I lunge, holding his arms from reacting a wooden training sword. He frantically thrashes in our grip, but the two of us keep him in place.

 

“It’s gonna be okay! We promise, this is Demise. He’s the Demon King of the surface and he knows how to stop your ghost problem,” I tell him. My words don’t give him much comfort as he continues thrashing.

 

The demon looms over him and with a quick swipe of his hand, snatches something behind Cawlin’s head.

 

“No! Stop, I don’t wanna go!” A high pitch voice cries from the thing in Demise’s grip. Cawlin goes stagnate as we all stare in bewilderment of the pale blue hand above us.

 

“Please, please. I want to stay with him!” Phoeni begs.

 

Cawlin pales, “I’ve really been haunted. You’re the one giving me nightmares!”

 

“I love you and I thought you loved me!”

 

Zelda elbows me, “Tell her.”

 

“I’m sorry Phoeni, but I gave you Cawlin’s letter by mistake.”

 

The hand goes limp, “It was never for me.”

 

“No, I’m sorry.”

 

Phoeni lets out a horrible wale, making us all flinch at the noise. A twitch in Demise’s face appears and through the bond I can feel him growing annoyed.

 

“I thought someone finally loved me and it’s all been a lie!”

 

“No, it wasn’t a lie. Link gave you his letter by mistake and she should have told you. But if you really love Cawlin you need to know that you’ve been hurting him,” Zelda says.

 

“Y-Yeah! I can't get any sleep and when I do I have terrible nightmares! My grades have been slipping since this started too!” he tells her.

 

The blue hand sags in defeat, “I’m sorry. I thought you loved me.”

 

Without a word Demise crushes the hand and with a puff of black smoke Phoeni is gone. We all look in horror as the creature we just spoke to disappears. 

 

“What did you do to her?” Cawlin asks.

 

“I sent her to rest. She was in pain simply existing outside her body,” Demise grumbles. The demon walks away, leaving us all in disbelief, and as soon as he’s out of sight Cawlin faints. We hold his unconscious body up, looking at each other.

 

“What do we do now?”

 

“Groose!”

  
  


I try to catch up to Demise only to find him talking with the headmaster, “I wish to see her grades and all reports.”

 

The older man nods, “I’ll grab her file. Might I ask what for?”

 

“She will continue her education back home. I want to know if there are any issues I need to address.”

 

The headmaster laughs, “You mean disciplinary? Link hasn’t been a straight A student and she’s gotten into a good amount of trouble for her teens, but nothing ever too serious.” He turns away, “I’ll have it by afternoon. It won’t take long to collect everything.”

 

Demise nods and turns around to see me watching him, “Why are you so worried about my grades?”

 

“Simply curious.”

 

“Thank you for helping with Cawlin.” 

 

Demise leans down to whisper in my ear, “You can thank me by finishing that story.”

 

My cheeks burn, “No!”

 

The demon shrugs as a smirk over takes his face, “Very well. I’ll ask the girl.”

 

“How about after the tour,” I grab his wrist and tug him out the front door. I show him to the lake and sit on the shore.

 

“Are you alright?” The demon eyes me.

 

“I’m fine. I just haven’t been able to do this in a while. For the last few months I really didn’t have time to relax. And I like it here, the breeze is cool and the water looks nice.”

 

“Hmm, I’m sure you were surprised by the Lanayru Sea.”

 

“It’s just sand now,” I tell him. Demise looks away scratching his chin.

 

“Ah, so the area never recovered.”

 

“What?”

 

“Something that happened during the last year of the war,” a soft voice speaks behind us. Hylia smiles as I approach her, but that smile soon disappears as they land on Demise.

 

“Link, how are you? I know you probably still have many questions, but please save them till later.”

 

“Where’s Fi? I want to talk to her.” Hylia gives a soft laugh as she gives me a tight hug, the embrace feels the same as Zelda’s.

 

“She’s in the statue, even with her robotic self I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to see you.” 

  
  


Hylia gives me ten minutes alone in the chamber of the sword. Demise agrees to wait outside with an angry look towards the Goddess. I enter the old structure and listen as my footsteps echo off the stone walls.

 

“Mistress,” the sword spirit jumps from her blade that’s been placed back in the pedestal. She dances around the chamber walls, slowly growing closer until she finally stops, kneeling in front of me.

 

“Fi! You’re okay.”

 

“There is a 100% probability that you have questions for me due to these new developments.”

 

“Yes, but I can’t make sure you’re okay first.” 

 

The blue spirit nods, “humanity’s attachment to others is what has allowed you to thrive. My current position is what Her Grace deems necessary so I shall remain here until further notice.”

 

“Are you happy with this?” Fi tilts her head and drifts closer till our noses nearly touch.

 

“This is what Her Grace wants and I must abide by her will, but I do miss our time together.”

 

“I’m sorry that it had to end like this,” I hang my head.

 

“Mistress Link, there is a 90% chance this is not the end.”

 

“90% chance?”

 

“90% chance the world will not end by the Demon King’s hand. Her Grace gave me to you for her mission and, although our time together is over, it was successful. I have fulfilled my duty to you as the Mastersword.”

 

“You’re more than just a sword Fi.”

 

The spirit goes quiet, drifting further back, “I understand Mistress. You may ask your questions now.”

 

Fi doesn’t move from her spot, drifting over the sword. Her pupil-less eyes staring right through me. I might as well confirm what Ghirahim told me. “Where you a great fairy before this?”

 

She stays silent for a heartbeat. “Yes. Her Grace asked me to be the spirit of her blade and I obliged.”

 

“Can Hylia lie to me?”

 

“No. She cannot.”

 

“Did you lie about not knowing Ghirahim?”

 

Another pause. “Yes, I did. I did not see any advantage for you to know of our past.”

 

“I won’t ask you about what happened between you two, but I have one more question for you.”

 

“Of course, Mistress.” The spirit gives a slight nod, the air around her relaxed as she drifts closer again.

 

“Are you happy with your choice of being a sword spirit?”

 

Fi’s face is always emotionless, but for a fraction of a second a smile sneaks on her lips. “Yes, Mistress. I am happy. I was able to aid Her Grace and, most importantly to me, I met you. You are her chosen hero and at first you were unprepared by the harsh path before you. But your determination and courage quickly lead you to victory. I am happy I was able to be of assistance during your journey as well as witness legend finally coming to pass.”

 

“I’m glad I got to meet you too Fi. And thank you for everything.” That smile slowly grows, not enough to be a full grin, but for the sword spirit it’s the most expressive she’s ever been.

 

“Our time together is over, Mistress. You must return to Her Grace and the Demon King. I do not know when we will speak again, but please remember if the chosen hero ever needs me I will be here.”

  
  
  


I leave the chamber to find both deities unable to look at each other. A sneer covers most of the Demon King’s face while Hylia simply looks over the horizon with a sour look in her eyes. Molten gold and sky blue eyes land on me and the tension in the air between them lessens a fraction.

 

“So was Fi happy to see you?” Hylia asks with a smile on her face, holding her hands together over her chest.

 

“Yeah, she was.”

 

“Good! She’s always been like that, you know? Only a few people could ever bring a smile out of her.”

 

“Like Ghirahim?” Hylia freezes and I hear Demise chuckle.

 

“Oh? Your sword,” she glares at the Demon King. “Yes, he always fancied Fi! I’m honestly surprised she never ran away with him.”

 

“What?” Fi running away from a war for a whirlwind romance was not what I was anticipating, but Hylia can’t lie to me.

 

“Mhmm. I’ve caught him more times than I can remember sneaking to the surface just to see to her.”

 

“Aww! That sounds kinda sweet,” I laugh. 

 

Demise tsks as he stands behind me, “More of a headache for the both of us.”

 

The goddess nods as we walk back down the bridge. Zelda and Groose are probably at the bazaar, it’s just pass noon. It’s time for lunch as well, but my stomach feels tight like it’s in knots. It's probably just my nerves.

 

Hylia turns on the balls of her feet, “I have more work for tonight’s festival so I will be taking my leave.”

 

Demise snorts, walking ahead down the next bridge to the town’s center. I give the goddess a small smile before racing after him. The bazaar is always busy, people buying produce or looking over odd potions from Luv and Bertie. Some passersby spare a quick glance at the Demon King before returning to their own lives. No one seems to be shocked by his presence, maybe Demise was right about Hylia reassuring everyone.

 

“Link! There you are,” Zelda calls from the front entrance. I quickly walk over to her and see Groose talking with Grondo a few feet away.

 

“So how did the tour go?” She eye’s Demise behind me who isn’t paying us any attention, glancing at each shop.

 

“Oh pretty good! I got to talk to Fi, but how’s Cawlin?”

 

“He’s okay. Kinda just shaken up, Groose helped calmed him down.” She gives me a soft smile as her eyes drift over to the redhead.

 

“That’s good.”

 

Zelda’s face grows serious, “I honestly thought I’d never see you again. When we got back Hylia confided in me that you would be fine with him, but even she looked worried.”

 

She gets closer and whispers, “he doesn’t keep you chained or anything right?”

 

I shake my head, a little surprised by her words. I can’t blame her though, I would have thought the same thing if our roles were reversed. “No, but I’m not allowed to wonder by myself. Some of the lower demons don’t understand I’m not a threat. Ghirahim kinda babysits me when I’m not with Demise.”

 

I let out a laugh as Groose wonders over, “You mean that weird guy that’s been chasing Zelda the whole time?”

 

“Yeah...Apparently he’s in love with Fi.”

 

Groose scrunches his face as Zelda tilts her head in confusion.

 

“That sword lady?” Groose exclaimed.

 

“Sword spirit,” Zelda and I correct him.

 

“Anyway I need to tell you guys something important-and where did he go?” I look around frantically for the Demon King to come up empty handed.

 

“I think he walked out of the tent. He was talking to the merchant and then I just lost sight of him,” Zelda explains.

 

“Uhh, okay…” I peel my shirt back to slide my hand against the mark.

 

_ Did you leave? I’m gonna stay here with them to get lunch. I’ll wait till you get back. _

 

A wave of approval drifts through our bond and I shake my head at how weird this day has been. Zelda and Groose look at me in confusion and mild worry as I re-button my shirt.

 

“What did you just do?” Zelda asks.

 

“I’ll explain later. I need to tell you what I know before he gets back.”

 

We sit down at the restaurant and order, I glance around before we talk. I don’t want Demise to slip in and over hear us. Groose and Zelda faces' grow dark with each word I say, fear and sadness twisting each feature. 

 

“Are you sure this is gonna happen? What if he knows you overheard him and was just tricking you?” Groose asks. Our meals finally arrive but the smell from the food quickly sours my appetite.

 

“There’s only one way to find out, Fi confirmed that Hylia can’t lie to us. You two have to ask her.” I point my fork at them.

 

“Why us?” Groose yells.

 

“Because I’m probably not gonna get any chance to ask her with Demise.”

 

Zelda nods, “I’ll do it. If it is true we need to figure out how long we have and start preparations.”

 

“What do we do when we get to the ground? He’s in control and last I checked he and his minions wouldn’t think twice about killing us,” Groose counters.

 

“I may have a plan about that. I might be able to convince Demise that humans and demons can live together.”

 

“Do you really think that can work?” The redhead asks.

 

“I think it might. He seems less...murderous with you, he even helped us with Cawlin so there is a chance. Be it a small chance,” Zelda adds.

 

Zelda looks at me, “Are you feeling alright? You’ve barely touched your pot pie?”

 

“It’s probably just from the stress of today,” I said as I pick another piece off.

 

Groose and Zelda share a look, “What about your shoulder? I thought I saw something on it.”

 

My face burns red, “It’s nothing. I really don’t want to talk about it.” They don’t need to see that dark red scar from his teeth in me. They don't need to know what it means or how I'll out live them because of it.

 

“Please tell us. We care about you and whatever he has done won’t change that,” Zelda pleads.

 

“No, seriously stop. I’m gonna be sick.” I wince as my stomach tightens, bile slowly filling the back of my throat. Zelda grabs one of the trash bins and hands it to me, she rubs my back as hurl.

 

_ Can you come back? I don’t feel good.  _ I cry into the bond.

 

Another wave of nausea washes over me and I throw up again, holding on to the bin for dear life. Zelda orders Groose to get a glass of water as she stays beside me.

 

“Link just try and relax your breathing. Put your head between your legs-there you go!” Zelda continues to hold on to me as the last of my sickness drops in to the bin.

 

"What happened?" A deep voice growls behind me.

 

"We were having lunch then she just got sick," she tells the Demon King. Her smaller hand is soon replaced by Demise's much larger one.

 

"Do you want me to examine her?" Zelda asks.

 

"No. I'm fine."

 

"No, you are not. I'd rather you be looked over," he grumbles. I'm lifted into his arms as Zelda leads him out of the bazaar. I cover my face as my cheeks burn red, Demise holds me tighter. When we arrive at the Academy Zelda brings us to an empty room and tells him to lay me on the bed.

 

"This will only take a second, but I want everyone out so I can do this properly," Zelda orders. Demise growls, but thankfully leaves.

 

"So has this been happening before," she asks.

 

"Yeah, like two days ago. I think it's just food poisoning." Zelda hums and places her hand over my forehead. It glows gold and warmth like sunshine prickles through my skin.

 

"You can still do that?"

 

"It never really went away. I ask Hylia but she said that it's probably because we've been together my whole life," Zelda explains. Her hand drifts over my face and down my neck, then my chest and stomach.

 

Zelda freezes, her face going white. "What is it?"

 

She shakes her head, "No. No, I'm probably just wrong. Let's try this again."

 

Even with another wave over my body her face remains the same. Panic rises and I ask her what's wrong. Again she shakes her head and backs away. I get up from the bed and grab her hand.

 

"Zelda, please tell me what's wrong."

 

Her voice is so small I barely hear them, "You're pregnant."

 

My stomach drops, I should have known, but I wanted to believe it was something else. I sit back on the bed feeling the room spin around me. There’s another demon growing inside me, right under my skin.

 

"Link?" Zelda kneels in front of me, tears pooling around her lashes. I sigh, exhaustion radiating through my entire body.

 

“Well, he got what he wanted…” I mutter to myself. Zelda grips my hand, holding it in so tight she might leave bruises.

 

“What?” The door’s thrown open revealing an angry Demon King. His burning eyes land on me and his harsh expression softens ever so slightly. Zelda grabs the closest thing to her, a pillow from the bed, and whips it at Demise’s head.

 

“You Bastard!” The demon dodges it easily and towers over my friend. He gives a primal growl that sends a shiver down my spine, but Zelda stands firm.

 

“Brat! Tell me what’s wrong with my mate or we’re leaving,” he orders.

 

“Stop it. Both of you please!” I beg. With another sigh I get up from the bed and take Demise’s hand into my own, laying it over my stomach.

 

“You know what’s wrong,” I glare at him. The demon’s eyes flash red as a smile takes over his face. He pulls me closer to him, his hand still over my stomach.

 

“Perhaps we should leave and celebrate together. I can have Cia examine you again as well.”

 

“No! I want to see my friends. I’m staying here like you promised.” His smile never leaves his face as he kisses my forehead.

 

“Very well. We still have tonight.”

 

Zelda grabs my arm, “Can I speak with you for a moment? Alone.”

 

Another growl leaves him, but I push him away. “I haven’t seen her since this all started. It’s only fair.”

 

“When have I been fair?” He chuckles as the demon turns to leave.

 

“As of lately you have been.” The door closes and Zelda grabs my shoulders, holding me in place as she studies my face.

 

“Link, If you really are pregnant we have to-”

 

“No! I can’t do that, Zelda. Please don’t say that again. Demise might be the father, but I’m its mother too.”

 

Zelda looks away, “Is this what you want? Has he brainwashed you?”

 

“No, he hasn’t! I swear, Zelda, I’m still me. It’s just...the entire time I’ve been with him he’s cared for me and he’s actually trying his best to understand me. He's been overbearing for sure, but he’s trying.”

 

“What are you talking about Link?” She grips her head, fighting off a headache.

 

“I don’t know the best way to describe it.”

 

“Well you better try or I’m not letting you go back with him!”

 

“Zelda please! I am. Maybe the best way to describe it is if someone you loved forgot everything about the time you spent together. The relationship you built with them is gone and you have to start over, but you have a hard time forgetting the habits you formed with this person. And because of that its confusing and difficult for the other to understand what’s happening around them.”

 

“Link, do you even remember what happened? Have you gotten any of your memories back from your past life?”

 

I shake my head as I stare at my feet, unable to look at her. Two hands lightly press against either side of my head.

 

“Maybe I can fix that!”

 

Demise slams through the door, “That’s enough! Hylia stop your vessel from damaging my mate!”

 

In a flash of white light the goddess stands behind Zelda, holding her hands back from touching me. “I’m sorry, but he is right. Link could go insane if you force her memories out. They have to form naturally, she’ll remember in time.”

 

“I will get them back?” Demise lifts me into his arms and stalks out. My shoulder burns from his anger and the bond whispers from me to submit to him.

 

_ Calm him! Master is angry, he needs to calm down. Just stay with Master, it will make him happy. _

 

“We’re leaving,” He roars.

 

“No! Please, I want to see my friends. You promised!” Demise cradles me closer, holding me inches from his face.

 

“I promised not to harm any humans, but your friend almost ripped you mind apart! I will not let that happen. We are leaving Mate,” the Demon King growls.

 

I try to wiggle out of his grip, but nothing I do works. Zelda runs down the hallway, her hand reaching out to me. Tears in her eyes as she tries to catch up to Demise, her pink dress bellowing out around her. She was only a few feet away from us when the demon opens a portal below us. The last thing I see is Zelda still reaching out for me as Demise pulls us into the dark vortex.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have been going well lately for me. My dad is getting better everyday and is constantly complaining he wants to go home.
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I was struggling on how to write everyone reacting to Demise, but I think it came out alright.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Cake


	16. Memories of a Heated Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got done with this faster than planned! This chapter was interesting to write so I hope you guys enjoy it!

Tears run down my cheeks like large globs of chuchu, blurring my vision as I harshly whip them away. I don’t feel sad, but the salty tears keep coming. I heave a heavy sigh as I sit in an odd flower patch, silent princess’ from the past drifting in the soft breeze. I take a deep breath, inhaling the fragrance of the blue flowers, and slowly let it out. The tears have stopped and I’m finally able to see what’s around me.

 

I must be far away from the castle, there’s nothing but rolling fields all around me. The pink sunset drifts to  a dark red as night slowly takes over the sky. I run a hand through my hair as another ragged sigh leaves me.

 

“Why am I out here?”

 

“This is where they took us,” I said, but it wasn’t me who spoke. I jump, another figure sits next to me, draped in black silk with red diamonds on thin gold chains wrapped around her in a delicate fashion. She tilts her head towards me, but most of her face is blocked by the cloth around her. Eyes the same as mine shine in the dark night.

 

“I’m sorry to bring you here. I know you’re not in a good state of mind after what happened, but I thought it would be nice to just talk.”

 

“How are we talking if we’re the same person?”

 

“Two different lives yield two different results,” she smiles.

 

“We’re two different people then?”

 

“No. We share the same soul, but we have different memories, friends, and experiences. Although I lived longer than you, I died at twenty-one while you’re a few weeks shy of eighteen. But that’s not what I wanted to talk about.”   
  


“Okay…”

 

“I loved him and I can tell that that feeling is carrying over to you, but I failed to make him see that this world could be shared. I thought I could stop him if he would just listen to me, but nothing I did or said made a difference.” She looks away and the tears pool around my lashes again.

 

“I did everything I could, but his hatred and pride got in the way. I sometimes wonder if the goddesses were right when they said that he could never change.”

 

The sky above us burns red as the moon, covered in blood, hangs above us. The wind picks up and a loud roar echoes across the fields, she shivers at the sound of the cry. She finally turns to look at me, the folds of silk falling to her shoulders with a tiara of diamonds hanging just above her brow. Her eyes were sunken with dark circles and lines underneath, she says she’s twenty-one, but she looks so much older.

 

“I’m sorry I left this burden to you, but please make him listen. Demise will do anything for us and any child we bring into this world. So for the sake of every Hylian and yourself, find a way to save everyone.”

 

A bolt of lightning flashes across the sky, thunder roaring, before striking right between us. I fall to the floor, hitting my head hard. I roll on my back with a groan, rubbing the spot as the walls change from a simple night sky to a gray cloudy one.

 

"Ugh, I fell asleep…" I grumble to myself. 

 

I remember Demise saying nothing to me when we returned home. Just holding on to me in our bedroom with his body seething with rage. I tried to get away, only to get a deep primal growl from him. So I just submitted and fell asleep in his grip with an empty stomach howling at me. The next morning he tried to talk to me, he apologized for not getting me dinner, but not how he ripped me away from my friends.I just went to my room and closed the door with his eyes still burning into me. 

 

I don't want to eat, my stomach just feels sick and I can tell he's still angry. Demise is somewhere in the castle waiting for me to leave this little space. My shoulder is so hot I throw my shirt over my desk chair and rub the spot. My hand moves over my bare chest to my belly, feeling the soft skin that hides another underneath.

 

Maybe Zelda was wrong, I might not be pregnant. But what are the odds that she is wrong? I sigh again and lay back on the couch my hand still over my stomach.

 

"What am I even gonna do now? You make me feel so tired and hungry, but anytime I eat I get sick. You’re not doing that on purpose, are you? Maybe you don’t like what I have,” I smile at my little joke. “I want to leave, but I think he’s still outside. He’s terrifying when he’s angry and if he were to confront me I think I’d cry.”

 

I curl myself into a tight ball as I drape a soft velvet blanket over me. “Maybe just another nap. Then we’ll go see, huh?”

 

_ Why am I talking to it like this? And why does it feel so natural to do? _

 

My eyes close and I can hear the soft breeze outside, rushing against the glass. There’s a knock at the door and I make no move to answer it. The pain from the mark is almost gone now, letting me slip into a light doze. The door creaks open with large footsteps moving closer to me. I keep my eyes shut as a clawed hand brushes through my hair.

 

The Demon King lets out a heavy sigh as he walks away, the sound of plates chattering echoes. My desk chair is pushed and I hear him mumble under his breath. His claws return to my hair for a few more strokes before a kiss is planted to the top of my head.

 

“I should make you eat something but I believe it will only make things worse between us,” he says under his breath. “Rest a little longer, Mate.”

 

_ Stay with Master, keep baby safe!  _ The bond screams in my ear, but I don’t submit to it. The words repeat over and over in my head till the door closes behind him. I wait till his footsteps could no longer be heard before I throw open the blanket to find a tray of food on my desk.

 

I take my shirt off the chair and pull it over my frame, the heat from my shoulder was gone. The tray is covered in tiny sandwiches, an assortment of fresh fruit, and a hot cup of tea. I was never a tea drinker but the aroma smelled delightful. Before I know it the finger food was gone, sitting in my belly with no nausea. The tea was nice, it was sweet but I can’t tell what plant it’s from.

 

“You seemed to like it,” I poke my stomach. There's a knock on the door and I froze, afraid to move like a scared animal. A few seconds pass then another round of knocking.

 

_ Only you or I can enter this room. _

 

It's not Demise, he would have just barged in. Opening the door a crack reveals a very sober Ghirahim.

 

"I'm sorry to wake you, but you have an appointment with Cia," the sword spirit says. He looks nerves to be here.

 

"I'm not going with you." He arches an eyebrow at me. "It's not your baby. I want him to take me."

 

He nods, "I'll inform him of your decision, but know Master might not be happy."

 

"I don't care, this is what he wanted. I'm sorry you came up here for nothing," I apologized.

 

"It's alright, Skychild. I understand." He smiles, seemingly pleased he's off the hook, and with a snap of his fingers Ghirahim is gone.

 

I fall asleep on the couch again and wake to the door opening. Demise doesn't acknowledge me but goes to the tray of goodies he gave me. I yawn and stretch, feeling my joints pop.

 

"I was worried you wouldn't eat out of spite, but there's not even a crumb left."

 

I wrap the blanket around my shoulders and pull my legs close to my chest as he sits next to me.

 

"I didn't think you would want me at the examine with you," he says. A clawed finger straightens my hair, combing my bedhead into shape.

 

"This is what you wanted and since I'm the one pregnant, I want you at every appointment. No exceptions," I tug at the sheet, pulling it tighter around me.

 

"If that is what you wish," a smile worms it's way on his face. He knows he's finally getting everything he's dreamed about.

 

"Is he making you tired?" He asks, that smile never leaving his face. I nod, my eyes drift closed as scaly arms slither around my form. I'm pulled into his lap and my head slumps against his chest as claws run though my hair.

 

"You said we have to go to Cia, I can't take another nap," I mumble. He moves to stand, but I stop him. “No. I need to walk.”

 

He huffs, but lets me down. Demise grabs something out of one of my drawers, a sweater Zelda made me. He tugs it down over my body as I try to pull my arms through the sleeves.

 

“I don’t need this,” I complain.

 

“You were curled under that quilt as if winter hit,” the demon grumbles as we leave the wing.

 

“Oh Darling! You must be so overwhelmed with everything. Let me get a good look at you and put those worries to rest,” the sorceress squishes me to her chest. “No time to waste, dear. I’ve been cleaning nonstop since our Mighty King’s return you might even think this is a different room.”

 

The Soul Sorceress was right, what used to be filled with dust and cobwebs was now sparkling clean. Ever shelf that was in disrepair was fixed or replaced and the odd ingredients and tools scattered about were now in an orderly fashion. Purple silk curtains hung from the ceiling, swooping down decoratively adding a nice splash of color against the dark stone walls.

 

“Wow. It looks so nice in here,” I said.

 

“Oh stop! You’re gonna make me blush,” Cia coos. She waves her staff and a metal table moves from its place against the back wall. Cia throws a blanket over it and waves for me to get on.

 

“No weird goo pool again?” She laughs as I lay down.

 

“She is too precious, My King. I might have to steal her from you!” Demise pinches the bridge of his nose, letting the sorceress have her fun as he stands to the side. Cia rolls my shirt up, revealing the pale skin underneath. I was used to it being flat with muscle from all my fighting on the surface, but now it was soft with a slight pudge.

 

Cia waves her staff over me, the crystal glowing as well as her eyes under the mask. “Hmm, right size. Seems to be developing as expected.” A tan hand touches my stomach and an odd warmth spread over me.

 

“Now it’s too early to tell the gender, but the little baby’s heart is beating just fine.”

 

“You-You can hear it?” I try to sit up, but the sorceress gently pushes me back down.

 

“Would you like to hear it?” She asks with a soft smile.

 

“Uhh, sure.” Cia hums and touches the tip of her staff to my forehead, the room goes silent. Or do I go deaf? There’s no sound that reaches my ears, just a slight ringing nose. Wait, was that? A tiny beat followed by another and another. It was so small that I almost didn’t notice it, but it was beating so fast that it had to be there.

 

“That’s my baby’s heartbeat? It’s so quiet and fast. Is he okay?”

 

Cia takes away her staff and my hearing is returned. “Oh, the little prince is just fine! Completely healthy and right size for how far along you are.”

 

There’s this feeling swelling in my chest, it’s overwhelming. Tear’s drip down my cheeks as the sound plays over in my head. Those little thumps of a tiny heart that hasn’t been born yet, still growing inside my tummy. I want to hear it again, hear my baby’s heart as he stays safe inside me.

 

“Are you alright?” Demise comes to my side and I instantly cling to him. I start to cry as a scaly arm drapes over me, pulling me closer to him and blocking the world around me.

 

“It’s just really tiny and-and I just...I just-I don’t know,” there were so many emotions running through me. Fear for the little life inside of me, happiness for knowing he was healthy and safe, and anxiety, so much anxiety. 

 

“Just so you know darling, you’re going to be experiencing mood swings during your pregnancy. Her words might sting, My King, but know it’s just from the baby,” Cia smirks.

 

Demise carries me out as my cries turn to little hiccups.

 

“Do you want to go back to your room?”

 

“No, I want to stay with you.” The feeling of him near me sends a slight relief from the bond through me. It was rewarding me for staying with him, keeping the baby inside me safe by being with my mate.

 

_ I don’t know if I like how that sounds. Mate isn’t like a wife or husband, but has the same effect to it. I don’t think Demise would be happy if I called him my husband. _

 

A sigh leaves the massive demon, “I have a meeting, are you sure?

 

I nod, “I’ll try not to embarrass you.”

 

He sits on his throne and sets me in the crook of his arm, my legs dangling over one muscular thigh. A hand grips my own, keeping me close to his body as the demon whispers something under his breath. I looked up to see a giant smile plastered over his face, but something else hangs above me. A dark ringed halo dangles above my head, moving with me as I try to get a better look at it.

 

“What’s this for?”

 

“Your crown. I am this world’s King and you are my lovely Queen, do you not like it?”

 

“I don’t need it.”

 

“And why not? It suits you so well,” he whispers in my ear. His lips brushing against the pointed lobe as he kisses me.

 

I lean back into his grip, feeling sleep tug at me again. My cheek rests against his chest as his voice rumbles through him. He’s speaking with Volga, but I don’t listen. To preoccupied with my own problems, a baby inside me sapping away my energy and a Demon King that’s enjoying every moment. My mind drifts as the rumble of his chest soothes my body into a little doze.

 

_ “Would that make you feel good?” _

 

A voice echoes and I real around to find myself in another dream. I’m in the bedroom, but cast against the wall like a shadow. The light from the bedside candle the only source in the room as two figures lay on the bed.

 

Demise’s fiery hair flickering along with the candle, his eyes glowing red as he watches the smaller body climb over him.

 

“Heh. Why are you so worried about my own satisfaction?”

 

The figure stares at him, completely confused by his question. Blond wheat hair dangling over his chest as the slope of her naked back glows a rosy color by the candlelight. Slender fingers brush the strains aside to reveal bright blue eyes. My breath hitches as realization comes crashing down, I’m finally remembering my past life.

 

_ But why did it have to be this kind of moment? _

 

“Because it’s not fair if you always take care of my needs and I never do the same for you.”

 

“You have a heart of gold, Little Hero,” the demon chuckles. The girls fingers dance over his thigh, brushing away his cape and letting his member spring free. Demise watches with half-hooded as those same fingers curl around the organ, slowly stroking him. She kisses him on the collar, down his chest and over his stomach. The rigid muscles tensing each time her lips touch him, finally reaching the length between his legs.

 

A scaly hand runs through her hair, giving her courage as she kisses the tip. Blue eyes meet red as the head is slowly brought into her mouth. The Demon King groans as she gives a suck, his hand still tangled in her hair.

 

“Fuck,” he grunts as she quickens her pace, her hands fondling the heavy balls below. She looks up at him, her lips never letting go of the member in her mouth. Demise throws his head back, a sharp breath of air escaping him. “If you keep looking at me like that, I’ll be finished soon.”

 

A loud pop frees her lips, “Isn’t that good though?”

 

“There’s more to sex than just the climax. Why do you think I take my time with you? I want to enjoy pleasuring you and cherishing every inch of you.”

 

“Oh,” she says, eyes filled with curiosity. Her lips descend over his length again, this time going slower and making sure to give each part equal attention.

 

“That’s it. Good girl,” Demise growls. Something hot coils in my stomach, excitement and a growing need for demon laying on the bed. I close my eyes, not wanting to see more only to open them to have red eyes staring down at me. His cock felt heavy and hot on my tongue, the weight sending a shiver down the pit of my stomach, heating that coil hotter.

 

He groans, hips arching up as the hand on my head keeps me in place. The tip punches the back of my throat, gagging me as he continues to thrust. My core grows wet and aching, a moan muffled by his length leaves me. Our eyes meet again and his cock grows harder.

 

“I’m going to cum in your mouth,” Demise growls, thrusting harder. My eyes water but I make no move to escape his harsh pounding. A hand cups his balls, heavy and full with a need to empty. Another growl fills the room as his hand holds me down, his shaft swelling inside me.

 

“Swallow my seed, Link.” The demon grunts before letting out a roar, his hands keeping a firm grip on my head as his member twitches and throbs. The first pulse overwhelms me, but I swallow what I can before the next leaks from my lips. The wetness between my legs soaks my panties as the feeling of him pulsing in my mouth gives me an odd form of pleasure.

 

He releases me, letting his cum cover my hair and face as he strokes himself dry. The massive demon slumps back, panting as the last of his climax washes away with a dribble of cum trickles down my face.

 

“You always feel so amazing, Little Hero.” His voice rumbles as my vision blurs. The last thing I see before waking is Demise cleaning me off with a smile on his face.

  
  


“I’ll send a small brigade to Eldin, Master. Hopefully showing our strength will send the vermin running,” the Dragon Knight declares.

 

“Good, see to it that they don't cause any more damage to our work..” The Demon King rumbles, “You are dismissed.”

 

I peek out from my confides to see Volga bow and swiftly leave, his staff tapping the ground as he walks.

 

“Ah, you’re finally awake.” My cheeks burn red as the memory I had just witnessed plays over in my head. That same wetness from my dream still present in the waking world.

 

"I was worried you'd sleep till dinner," he says planting a kiss to the top of my head. "Did you sleep alright?"

 

His voice was a low growl almost identical to his sounds in the dream. An ache fills my core as my legs squeeze together to relieve some of that need for a touch.

 

"Mhmm," I nod. His claws run though my hair, the tips grazing over my scalp.

 

"Good. I worry you might need medicine for this tiredness. I'll speak with Cia, see if something can be done."

 

I curl next to him, feeling the warmth from his body seeped into my own. The demon chuckles as I squirm under his gaze.

 

"Is something wrong?"

 

"No. I just woke up, that's all."

 

"Hmm? Are you sure?" A claw tugs at my pants, dipping under my sweater to press against that spot between my legs. I moan louder than I should have, my cheeks burning brighter.

 

"Wait, no. Don't do that," I weakly push at his hand, but my legs spread for him. The demon rubs against that spot again with more force. Demise puts me in his lap, his cock twitching under me.

 

"You must have had a naughty dream, I would love to hear it," he purrs. A fat finger teases me, rubbing circles over my most sensitive spot.

 

"Ahh, it was about us." I pant out.

 

"Oh! And what were we doing, little Mate?" A scaly hand slips down the front of my pants, pushing my underwear to the side.

 

"Stop! What if someone comes in?"

 

"Then finish telling me your dream and I will."

 

"Ngh-you were laying on the bed and-and oh gods!" Two thick fingers slip inside me, filling me almost instantly. The demon chuckles as he fucks me in his lap.

 

"I was kissing you and-I-I...Ahhh please just stop!” I scream. His fingers still as red eyes study my face, slumped back on his other arm. I take a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart.

 

“It was something that I remembered, something we did in my past life.” I whisper. The ache in my core was still there, burning brighter with each stroke from those two fingers. I wanted them inside me, to thrust and bring me to the edge, but he needed to know what I dreamt. His face remains stoic, but his eyes flash brighter.

 

“How do you know?”

 

“I just know, like this memory is a part of me. There’s no way it’s not real.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, Demise. I’m sure. You were on the bed and I wanted to make you feel good because you had been taking care of my wants and needs more. I said it wasn’t fair and you said I had a heart of gold.”

 

The demon’s eyes widen and then a large smile overtakes his face. His fingers started to wiggle inside me, forcing a moan and throwing my head back again.

 

“Where did the memory end?”

 

“You came inside my mouth and got me covered in it. You were cleaning me off and then I woke up.”

 

"Oh good. I didn’t want to spoil the ending." Demise chuckles, bringing my body up to his face.

 

"Stop! What if someone walks in on us?" With a flick of his wrist any of the doors open in the hall slam shut and the sound of locks moving into place rattled around.

 

"There, no one can come in. Feel better?" He says pulling my pants down to my knees.

 

"Mm, Ah! What are you doing?" His tongue slithers between my legs as a finger sinks into me.

 

"Did we do this here before?" I ask him, panting heavily.

 

"Oh, I tried. I've wanted to fuck you on my throne for so long. But you hated being in this room."

 

"Wh-hy?" It's hard to think with his finger inside me.

 

"Being in this room brought the reality of what was happening outside these walls in. You felt like a traitor anytime you were here."

 

"Oh-oh gods!" His tongue returns, flicking against that bud above my entrance. My hips jerk, grinding down on him as he sucks and fingers me. Moan after moan fills the air as my hands grip his scalp for support, the flames dancing around my fingertips. I was so close and Demise knew it. Another finger slips inside me spreading my body open as his tongue rubs my clit hard.

 

My eyes roll back as my legs twitch around him, cuming hard in his hands. He rocks me through it, slowly licking me until I slump over his head. He lowers me down, still cradled in his arms as red eyes never leave my body. 

 

“Look at you now, wearing that beautiful crown and pregnant with my child. This is my throne, but I’m more than willing to let you sit on it.” The massive demon stands and sets me down on the black marble, the smile never leaving his face. I felt so awkward sitting with my pants around my ankles, that wet feeling seeping down my thighs. Demise grabs a leg and swiftly removes my pants, towering over me as his red eyes gleam down at me. 

 

“This is something I’ve wanted to do for so long. I’ve fucked you in my lap, but this way is so much better.”

 

He doesn’t bother taking off his cape as his cock throbs in front of me, a bit of pre on the dark red tip. He lifts my hips with one hand, stroking himself with the other as he guides himself to my entrance. I whimper in his hold with the tip slowly spreading me, that smile of his never falters.

 

“That’s it, take my cock.” The demon growls and with one harsh move thrusts to the hilt. I tremble, feeling my over sensitive body adjust to another pounding. Demise grunts loudly as we stay still, his member feeling like it was pressing against my stomach.

 

“The baby! You might hurt him,” I cry. Monstrous hands slide down my torso as the demon lets out a deep breath. His eyes trace my face before resting his forehead against mine.

 

“Don’t worry. He’s safe inside you, my mate. Let me show you how that night ends,” Demise drawls. His thumb rubs circles into my skin as his hips start a slow pace.  His cock glides out to the tip before sinking back in leisurely. My toes curl at how much different this feels, every thrust and roll of his hips slow and deliberate as if he was memorizing how I felt wrapped around him.

 

My head falls back into the marbled throne as his lips latch around a perky breast, a low moan fills the air between us. My legs tighten around his waist, begging the demon for more. He thrusts harder, but never goes faster with his fingers brush over that sensitive bud.

 

“Does this feel good, little hero? Do you like my cock inside you?” I nod my head, almost knocking into the marble as Demise chuckles. He rubs my clit harder and my walls clench around him.

 

“You’re so tight for me and squeezing my cock so nicely. You’re body must want my seed, hmm?” His lips suck on my neck, I’m sure it will be purple tomorrow. His hips move faster now, pushing my back into the throne as I cry out.

 

“Demise! I’m gonna-I’m gonna-” I cling helplessly to him, my arms around his neck as the demon groans.

 

“Say my name, Mate. Cum with my name on your tongue.” The Demon King roars, plowing into me at a merciless pace. His member swells, so close to his own release.

 

“Demise! Oh gods, Demise,” my voice breaks off as I come undone around him. My back arches as the demon continues to pound me. His lips lock onto mine as he thrusts to the hilt, stilling as his member throbs and twitches. My body can’t take it with a baby inside me so it leaks out around his cock. It dribbles onto the floor in a puddle as he pants heavily resting over my own body.

 

“Tell me how did that feel, Mate?” Demise breaths into my ear.

 

“Really, really good. But you made a mess,” My head slumps back as Demise gives a belly laugh.

 

Demise carries me back to our room, setting a bath as I remove my clothes that now smelled of sex. My legs wobble with each step to the tub as the demon pours something into the water. I give the bottle a curious look before Demise tells me it’s something Cia gave for me.

 

“The sorceress said that it will help your skin,” he explains, handing me the bottle. I pop off the cork and sniff.

 

“It’s for marks…”

 

“What?”

 

“Stretch marks. You know? Red lines on your skin. I got some when I went through puberty,” I tell him. 

 

Demise eyes me, “What are you talking about? You have no such marks.”

 

I show him the inside of my thigh, running my fingertips over the lines that have sunken in from age. 

 

He tilts his head, “Do those hurt you?” 

 

His hand grips my thigh, his thumb tracing each mark. “No, they’re just ugly to look at.”

 

“If they are a part of you they are not ugly,” Demise says and lifts me into the tub. He steps in himself and grabs the bar of soap, handing it to me.

 

“I’m trusting that you won’t rip your skin,” he mutters. His eyes never leave me as I wash, taking care to not go too fast or hard. When I felt clean enough, Demise finally starts to lather himself. The sound of water dripping from the faucet echoes around the tub as we bathe in silence.

 

“I’m still mad at you,” I whisper. Glaring at the surface of the water, as it ripples with his movements.

 

Demise sighs, “Do you remember when I told you about our past?”

 

“That was two days ago.”

 

“Before the story I said that I had made many mistakes and I never wanted you to know.”

 

I nod.

 

“Well I believe I am repeating history with you. I told myself I would not, but yesterday made me realize I was, just in a different path.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“When your...friend, Zelda, tried to revive your memories I panicked. You were almost harmed and I rushed you away from that danger. I know she never meant to cause any harm and I...may have overreacted. All I could think was my mate is in danger, I have to protect her no matter the cost. I am sorry for what I did, but please understand I only had your best intentions in mind.”

 

I stay silent for a moment, letting his words sink in. “Can you make this right?”

 

He arches a brow at me and I continue, “Have Zelda and Groose come down here or we could go back up? Please! I want to see my friends and you owe them an apology.”

 

Demise sighs, running his hand down his face, “I will ask Hylia. But now it is time for dinner.”

 

My stomach growls as I get out of the tub, “I’m really hunger for apple pie again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Cake~


End file.
